HOTD: INFINITE WAR GODS OF DEATH
by Rick2017
Summary: ¿Qhb pasado si la historia de Death Note y HOTD estuvieran en el mismo universo? ¿Que harían un grupo de estudiantes y un equipo de investigación del caso Kira en un mundo apocalíptico? ¿Qué pasaría si Takashi Komuro era un sucesor de L y amigo de Light Yagami? ¿Qué tal si hay alguien incluso más poderoso, malévolo e inteligente que Kira? ¿Saeko podrá soportar traicionar a Takashi?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Hola chicos de fanfiction hoy les traigo el fanfic mejorado de mi primer fanfic, pues el otro tiene muchos errores y creo que en el comienzo la regué gacho, en especial con joker quise darle un villano con sarcasmo, pero adivinen que tengo uno XD, pensé en poner un villano sarcástico, pero no salió como lo planeado, además de que no encontré la forma de que Kira matara a las personas e iba a poner virus y ciencias, pero se parecería más a la historia de Residen evil y bueno eso no quiero, además de que me comentaron de que la escena de la cueva se parecía a la de Thezoreda, pero no tiene nada que ver como antes lo dije, quería poner a todos los personajes que estuvieran con el grupo, pero están muertos tal como Imamura, Morita y Asami, así que para no hacerme bolas hago este fic que seguirá el curso de la otra historia donde se quedó anteriormente, tómenlo como un nuevo comienzo en otra dimensión vale, los mismos personajes que utilizamos en mi primer fanfic, empecemos.

( **ADEVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRA A LOS PERSONAJES DE HISGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD Y DEATH NOTE, HIGCSHOOL OF THE DEAD PERTENECE A Daisuke Sato Y Shouji Sato, LOS PERSONAJES DE DEATH NOTE PERTENECEN A Tsugumi Ōba Y Takeshi Obata, también habrá espoiler de ambas series si no has visto una u otra te recomiendo que acabes la serie okay, no se quejen si les espolie alguna parte).**

De una vez les dijo que Takashi Komuro y Light Yagami serán los protagonistas principales donde parte de ambas historias se unirá, Light y Takashi se conocen pues son mejores amigos okay, también Igou Hisashi, pero no tendrá tanta participación en el caso Kira, algunas cosas no coincidirán con ambas series pues cambiare el destino de ambos personajes, también me basare en la historia de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis, si quieren saber de qué habla eso busquen la historia de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis, podrán entender mi historia, al igual me basare en la guerra de dios contra lucifer, cambiare también un poco la historia de los sucesores de L contra light, también aparecerán nuevas libretas diferentes de la death note, abra personajes nuevos importantes para la historia que aparecerán a lo largo del camino de nuestros protagonistas, serán las parejas de la historia TakashiXHarem, HiranoXAsami y Victoria, LightxRei y Takada, ShizukaXKakashi, obviamente se desarrollaran sus historias de amor a lo largo de la historia, Rei estará en el harem de Takashi, pero será después, a lo largo de la historia los prontas verán que Kira no es el enemigo.

Temática del escrito.

¿?: Personajes secundarios sin importancia o que aparecerá más adelante.

¿!?: Personaje importante, que más adelante se convertirá parte del grupo principal.

Cuando un personaje mencione o comente algún nombre o acción y esté **marcado con color negro o resalta,** significa algo importante o personaje que será muy importante y que aparecerá a lo largo de la historia, pero solo se resaltara una vez.  
_

 **¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Años después del día Z.**

Un chico encapuchado se encontraba sentado en una caverna antigua en el fondo, tomando un vaso con agua, junto con dos personas más, una chica de cabello rosa largo que le llega a los hombros, un chico de cabello largo que le llega al cuello, con una venda de color negro en su ojo izquierdo y el ojo derecho es de color azul, con un chaleco de piel una camisa de manga larga de mezclilla, mientras una multitud de hombres hacían una especie de protesta.

¿!?: (La guerra entre los vivos y los muertos se había convertido en una guerra infinita, nunca acabaría, mi madre Saeko Busujima así me lo conto y lo ha vivido a lo largo de su vida, nunca conocí a mi padre, su nombre era Takashi Komuro, me contaban que era un gran hombre alguien insuperable que este era elegido para salvar a la humanidad o lo que quedaba de ella…).

Este se encontraba encerrado en sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

¿!?: Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre?

¿!?: Nada Alice, solo que estoy harto de ver como estos idiotas hablan idioteces.

Alice: Es normal tienen miedo, velos.

¿1?: ¡DEBEMOS OBEDESER LA VOLUNTAD DE **VALAK**!

¿2?: ¡NO HAY QUE ATENDER A LA RAZON DE **KIRA**!

¿!?: Si es una mierda.

¿!?: Cuidado con lo que dices chico, tu padre te hubiera dado un coscorrón.

Fue llamado por el chico de la venda negra.

¿!?: De igual manera nunca lo conocí.

¿!?: Fue un gran hombre.

¿!?: ¿Entonces dónde está?

Alice: No seas duro, sabes que Takashi los quería más que a su vida.

¿!?: Si, le importamos tanto, ¿Por qué dejo, a mama, y a todos mis hermanos?, dicen que fue un gran hombre, más bien me parece un idiota.

¿!?: Cuidado con lo que dices de tu padre, porque me atrevería a darte una golpiza.

¿!?: Aquí estoy.

Este respondió mientras se levantaba de forma de desafío a lo que el chico del chaleco se paró, Alice rápidamente se puso entre los dos.

Alice: Vamos, chicos no sirve nada pelear, en primera no digas esas cosas de tu padre, por más que lo odies es tu padre y nunca cambiaras nada, así que cierra la boca y guárdate tus estúpidos comentarios.

¿!?: Como quieras.

Este respondió en seco al momento se sentó cruzando sus brazos, mientras el chico del chaleco volteo a ver a los protestantes, Alice vio esto y tomo el vaso con agua y lo arrojo contra la pared, haciendo que este se rompiera.

Alice: ¡CIERREN LA BOCA TODOS USTEDES!, no hablan más que blasfemias.

El chico de la capucha se había levantado mirando la acción de Alice, esta llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

¿!?: ¡NO TE METAS PERRA!

Alice: La única perra aquí es tu madre, el que se doblega ante Valak, son como un montón de perros, queriendo que le den de comer, pero comen pura mierda. Los imbéciles que quieren estar del lado de Kira no son más que nos estúpidos, pensando que Kira traerá la vida eterna y que los convertirá en los dioses del nuevo mundo, pura mierda lo que dicen y piensan, tienen que ver la verdad, ellos Valak y Kira no son más que unos hijos de perra que han traído guerra, muerte, destrucción, sufrimiento, Valak se ha presentado con un aura de destrucción, nos ha quitado a gente, amigos, familia, esposas, esposos, padres… y nuestra libertad, Kira ha traído esta enfermedad…esta guerra empezó hace muchos años… yo lo viví…

 **Opening: Highschool of the dead.**

 **Años atrás, antes del día Z.**

Light Yagami, más conocido como Kira y quien se convertiría en mi tío años después de esta plaga, disgustado en el mundo donde los crímenes y la corrupción gobernaba, todo comenzaba como otro día, el mundo estaba plagado de asesinos y fieras, pero no es diferente al hoy en día. Podrán llamarle destino o mala suerte, adquirió el arma definitiva un poder con la habilidad de asesinar a una persona con solo escribir el nombre de aquella persona al que tenía pensado asesina e imaginar el rostro y en 40 segundo aquella persona que se encontraba escrita en lo que hoy en día conocemos como la libreta de la muerte o Death Note…morirá. Este hombre, Light Yagami al darse cuenta el inmenso poder del cuaderno decide comenzar una purga a gran escala, él fue quien no atrajo esta pesadilla que nunca acabaría. Ahora la pregunta seria, ¿Cómo una libreta que arranca vidas puede volver a los muertos a la vida?, se los contare…

Resumen: Light Yagami un estudiante ejemplar adquiere el poder de matar de forma casi divina, utilizando la Death note empezó a juzgar a criminales cometiendo Genocidio poco a poco avanza, este por sus actos es conocido como Kira en el mundo social, el gobierno al ver el patrón de asesinatos llamaron al mejor detective L, este deduce que mata con solo tener el nombre y el rostro de las personas, no pasa mucho tiempo para que Light sepa la existencia de L, con forme pasa el tiempo Light y L, preparan trampas para poder tener el rostro y nombre de cada uno, Light después de un tiempo conoce a L, este dedujo que Light posiblemente será Kira con el pasar de los días su teoría se ve más reforzada con la aparición de Miras o el segundo Kira, L dedujo que Misa era la segunda Kira, acorralando a Light, este idea un plan para poder probar su inocencia.

 **(Nota de autor: Esta parte de la historia abarca parte del capítulo 24 y 25 de la serie de Death Note, donde Light le ordena a Misa que juzgara nuevamente a los criminales arrinconando a Rem para que esta mat Ryuzaki, pero Rem regreso al mundo Shinigami, Light al ver esto debería pensar como matar a Ryuzaki)**

Light se encuentra en su habitación durmiendo, pero este se movía de un lado a otro, dando a entender que tiene una especie de pesadilla.

Sueño:

Light se encuentra en una mansión recorriendo el lugar pues este junto con su familia habían organizado unas vacaciones, callado encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, , pero es interrumpido por tres niños, uno tiene el color de cabello castaño oscuro al igual que el pequeño Light, quien vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, al igual que el otro niño, este se llamaba Takashi Komuro, junto a él se encontraba una niña peli roja con un kimono de color llamada Rei Miyamoto, otro niño peli gris tenía una camisa gris y pantalones negros con el nombre de Igou Hisashi, Light se ve llamado la atención por la mirada de estos, pero algo en el fondo los dos castaños se sentían raros mirándose fijamente se ve que ambas auras son del mismo color rojo, pero son interrumpidos por la niña.

Rei: Oye Takashi, ¿Quién ese niño?

Hisashi: Si, ¿Quién es?

Takashi: Buena pregunta, oye ¿dime cómo te llamas?

Light: ¿Yo?

Takashi: Si, déjame presentarme primero, mi nombre es Takashi Komuro, el de mi izquierda se llama Igou Hisashi y la niña se llama Rei Miyamoto.

Light: Me llamo Light Yagami, es un placer.

Takashi: Igualmente, vimos que estabas solo así que venimos hacerte compañía, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

Light: Bien, ¿Cuál es el juego?

Takashi: Bueno el juego trata de… ¡TU LAS TRAES!

Al termino de esas palabras el niño castaño toco a Light y salió corriendo junto a los demás, Light corrió la más rápido posible para alcanzar a los demás, las horas pasan y el sol empieza a ocultarse, los niños se encuentran cansados, jadeando y sudando, los días pasaban estos se veían nuevamente y jugaban como nunca, pero algo cambiaria era que las vacaciones habían acabado, Light tenía que regresar a Canto, light se encuentra viendo hacia las estrellas parado de brazos cruzados, el niño Takashi hace la misma acción que el chico a lado suyo se encuentra Rei quien le abrazaba, Igou se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando acostado.

Takashi: Oye Light.

Light: Si.

Takashi: Piensas que haya un dios que nos ve en estos momentos.

Light: No lo sé.

Takashi: Imagina Light, ¿Qué se sentiría ser dios?, el tener poder sobre todos nosotros, seria genial, ¿no lo crees?

Light: Si, posiblemente.

Hisashi: A decir verdad, nunca me había candado tanto en mi vida, como hoy jajaja.

Rei: Es verdad.

Light: Bien me retiro, ya es tarde así que nos vemos luego.

Takashi: Oye light.

Light: Si.

Takashi: Es pero que nos volvamos a ver, quiero jugar más contigo.

Light: Si, luego.

Al termino de esas palabras Light empezó a caminar, después de unos minutos de caminar la niña Rei le alcanzo corriendo y le entrego un collar a Light.

Rei: Ten es tuyo.

Light: ¿Dónde lo encontraste?, ni me di cuenta cuando se me cayó, de igual manera gracias.

Rei: Si.

Light: Pensándolo mejor, ten Rei, cuídalo por mí, vale.

Rei: ¿Estás seguro Light?

Light: Si está contigo no le pasara nada, cuídalo por mi vale, cuando nos volvamos a ver tu y yo estaremos juntos vale.

Rei: Pero…yo, no puedo, estoy enamorada de Takashi.

Light: Rei, cuando tu estés perdida, yo estaré para ti, Takashi nunca será lo que yo soy, recuerda muy bien eso. Nos vemos.

Rei: Light.

En el interior de aquella chica parecía que el amor que le tenía al pequeño Takashi se hubiera fracturado, mientras el viento soplaba, veía a Light caminar al mismo tiempo vio como este crecería y se convertiría en un hombre, pero algo en él era maligno, después esta niña se volteo y siguió su camino.

Fin del sueño.

Light se encontraba arreglándose antes de ir a la escuela, callado encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, al ver esto Ryuk, decide preguntarle lo que le ocurre.

Ryuk: ¿Qué pasa Light, te veo tenso?

Light: Tengo una sensación de impotencia.

Ryuk: Eso es nuevo.

Light: De igual manera hoy es el último día Ryuzaki.

Ryuk: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Light: Una corazonada. (Le di la orden a Misa que nuevamente juzgara criminales, con esto Ryuzaki pensara que ella de nuevo es Kira, obligando a Rem a matar a Ryuzaki, es tan sencillo, solo debo esperar a que sospechen de ella).

En cerrado en su pensar fue interrumpido ya que sonó su celular, dando una leve sonrisa maliciada decidió tomar el teléfono.

Light: ¿Hola?

Ryuzaki: Hola light perdón por llamar tan temprano, pero quiero que no vayas a la escuela hoy y vengas directo a las instalaciones, que sea rápido es urgente.

Light: Si, ya voy de salida.

Ryuzaki: De acuerdo.

Después de esas palabras Light salió rápidamente de su casa, tras unos minutos en viajar en un Taxi llego a las instalaciones de L, este entro, pero noto que nadie se encontraba en ese lugar ni siquiera en el centro de cómputo, pero Ryuzaki había aparecido.

Light: Ryuzaki, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Dónde están todos?

Ryuzaki: Tu padre y los demás se encuentran en la sala de computación.

Light: Bien, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ryuzaki: Hay otro Kira.

Light: ¿Qué?, ¿de nuevo asesinan criminales?

Ryuzaki: Si.

Light: (Bien el plan marcha a la perfección)

Ryuzaki: Pero…

Light: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ryuzaki: No solo matan a criminales…también matan a científicos, encontramos el patrón.

Light: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible?

Ryuzaki: Ven a verlo por ti mismo.

Light: Bien- (¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, no le he dado la orden de matar a científicos, pero ¿qué es lo que ocurre?).

Mientras Light analizaba la situación Ryuzaki solo se dirigió a la sala de computación, hasta que llagaron a la sal de computo.

Matsuda: Hola Light.

Light: Hola, Bien ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Ryuzaki: Ayer hubo 15 muerte de criminales y 20 muertes de científicos.

Light: Eso es malo, maldito seas Kira.

Matsuda: Claro que es malo Light, son vidas inocentes, pero lo que me sorprende es el patrón de los asesinatos.

Light: ¿Qué es lo que dices?

Ryuzaki: Si además de que recibimos dos videos hoy en la mañana, por obvias razones no lo transmitimos ya que cundirá el pánico entre la ciudadanía.

Light: ¿Qué?

Ryuzaki: Si mira. Este es el primer video. Además, empezaron los asesinatos de criminales cuando liberamos a Misa verdad.

Light: ¿Otra vez con eso?, no empieces Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: Bueno retiro lo dicho.

MENSAEJE:

 **Yo soy dios, también conocido como Kira, les doy este mensaje para que vayan por el camino del bien hijos míos, si se preguntan por qué está pasando todo esto es porque me traicionaron, el gobierno corrupto me despojo de todos mis poderes, hijos míos, pero yo soy su salvador el que dará fin a esta tortura, pero no podre protegerlos todo el tiempo deben luchar por mí, protéjanme hasta que recupere todos mis poderes, iniciara el nuevo mundo dentro de tres días partir de hoy cuando llegue ese día los que sobrevivieran verán el renacimiento de un nuevo mundo sin mentiras, sin gobiernos corruptos, sin más falsos dioses, este es un nuevo comienzo, luchen a muerte contra quienes se opongan a mí, hagan este mundo suyo ese es el destino de la humanidad, su destino, yo soy dios nunca pierdan la fe hijos míos, les daré la seguridad que no le dieron, esos gobernante mentirosos y corruptos, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes para esta sociedad, diríjanse a mi como su deidad y serán salvados, bendecidos serán los nuevos reyes, los nuevos dioses de este nuevo mundo, maten a quien se oponga a mi voluntad ellos no tienen derecho a gobernar a su lado no importa si es su padre, su madre, su esposa, no importa quesea sus propios hijos sacrifíquenlos, no dejen que se interpongan en nuestro camino ustedes son los reyes, llegara el tiempo en donde esta era oscura terminara ¡DE LAS CENIZAS DE SU MUNDO LEVANTAREMOS UNO MEJOR, POR QUE USTEDES SON LOS REYES Y YO SOY!…Kira.**

Light: ¿Qué mierda es lo que dijo? - (¿Quién es ese sujeto?, ¿Por qué mierda dice esas cosas?, además, ¿Por qué dice que lo despojaron de sus poderes?, ¿a qué se referirá?, ¿se referirá a la Death Note?, este video me da asco, es una ofensa a lo que representa Kira).

Ryuzaki: Bueno si escuchamos con atención, se refiere que ha sido despojado de sus poderes, a lo que yo deduzco que este Kira tiene una libreta.

Todos: Si.

Ryuzaki: Además, dentro de tres días habrá un renacimiento de un nuevo mundo.

Ide: ¿Qué se referirá?

Light: Posiblemente se refiere a un apocalipsis.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Matsuda: No ¿Cómo crees que Light?

Ryuzaki: No, hasta eso esa teoría, puede ser verdadera.

Matsuda: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Ryuzaki: Si, pues en el mensaje menciona que creara un nuevo mundo, mediante la destrucción del nuestro. Lo que podemos deducir que Kira planea destruir nuestro mundo, para poder establecer el suyo.

Aizawa: Pero ¿cómo lo hará?

Matsuda: ¿Crees que iniciara una guerra nuclear?

Ryuzaki: No, lo más probable este iniciara la tercera guerra mundial.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Matsuda: Entonces debemos advertir a las naciones.

Ryuzaki: No. Lo que debemos hacer es atrapar a Kira.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Ryuzaki: Lo que necesitamos es atrapar a Kira.

Ide: Tiene razón, si atrapamos a Kira, detendremos la destrucción de nuestro mundo.

Ryuzaki: Es correcto…pero solo hay un problema.

Matsuda: ¿Qué cosa?

Ryuzaki: Y es el que robaron componentes para elaborar una bomba nuclear.

Todos: ¡¿QUE?!

Ryuzaki: Si eso es lo que me preocupa.

Light: ¿Qué componentes fueron?

Ryuzaki: Estos. - este le entrego dos hojas a Light este en seguida vio los componentes, uranio y el plutonio.

Light: Con estos componentes piensan hacer una bomba atómica.

Ryuzaki: Si, eso es lo que más me angustia. Pero por el momento no tenemos más opción que Veamos el otro mensaje.

 **Mensaje:**

 **Este mensaje va directamente a ti L, hoy será tu último día de vida, cometiste un error al a verme encerrado.**

Todos: ¿Qué?

Light, sintió un tremendo escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras y sintió la mirada de todos de la fuerza especial, a lo que este decidió permanecer frio si bajar la mirada.

Light: (¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿este tipo sabe de mi encarcelamiento?, esto está mal, esto está haciendo parecer que soy yo el que se está delatando, si sigue a esto, a este paso deducirán que soy Kira, debo eliminar este video, pero ¿cómo lo hago?, no puedo decir que lo quiten, parecerá aún más sospechoso, quizás pueda…)

En ese momento hubo un apagón en la sala de computo, apagando el video.

Matsuda: ¿Un apagón?

Al termino de esas palabras unas luces de emergencia se prendieron.

Soichiro: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mientras Ryuzaki se levantaba saco un auricular y hablo.

Ryuzaki: Watari, dime ¿qué ocurre?

Watari: Señor me temo que ha sido un apagón.

Ryuzaki: Ya veo, ¿puedes establecer la energía?

Watari: Tenemos un problema.

Ryuzaki: ¿Cuál es?

Watari: Vea lo usted mismo.

Después de esas palabras en la pantalla apareció una de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, en esta se mostraba marines con fusiles de asalto, queriendo entrar por la puerta.

Matsuda: ¿Porque la marina está aquí?

Ryuzaki: No son de la marina, al juzgar la apariencia de sus fusiles de asalto, puedo decir que no son de la marina. No se preocupen no podrán entrar el vidrio es anti balas.

Pero en la cámara se mostraba como uno de los atacantes saca una lanza, cohetes, poniendo nerviosos a todos.

Matsuda: ¿Ryuzaki, crees que aguantara esa bala?, es un maldito lanza, cohetes.

Ryuzaki: No, bueno cambiemos de estrategia, Watari tu prepara el helicóptero y dile Alber que venga en un helicóptero, Por lo mientras Mogi y Aizawa, vayan por la libreta y llevarla al tejado, nosotros esperaremos al segundo helicóptero, en el tejado.

Soichiro: ¿Helicóptero?, ¿qué piensas hacer Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: Pienso llevar la libreta a un lugar más seguro, además de que la pondré a prueba con la regla de los 13 días y así el caso se resolverá.

Watari: Si señor.

Light: ¿Qué estás seguro?

Ryuzaki: Si. Bueno no hay tiempo que explicar tenemos que salir de aquí.

Al termino de esas palabras, Light, Ryuzaki y los demás salieron, pero al mismo tiempo entraron lo que parecía marines, Light y los demás se encontraron con un equipo, pero fueron salvados por Matsuda y Ide quienes tenían armas de asalto y algunas 9 mml, para poder proporcionarles a los demás, Soichiro le explico rápidamente a Light como utilizar la 9mml, pero no pudo terminar llaqué un equipo marin los encontró y empezó a disparar.

Matsuda: Hijos de perra.

Ide: Oye, ¿Matsuda eso que no es un maldito lanza cohetes?

Matsuda: ¿Qué?

Uno de los marines había sacado una lanza misiles, obligando a todos cubrirse.

Matsuda: ¡ABAJO!

Al termino de esas palabras, el misil fue accionado provocando una explosión, cercas de Ryuzaki y Light, Ryuzaki cayó por una de las ventanas, pero este se sostuvo, mientras Light rápidamente fue en su ayuda, pero en ese momento fue como s todo el tiempo se parará, Light tenía la oportunidad de dejar caer a Ryuzaki, uno de sus mayores obstáculos de este mismo, Ryuzaki sabía que tenía esa oportunidad y no le juzgaría por dejarle caer, pero Light decidió subirlo para que este no cayera.

Ryuzaki: ¿Tú me salvaste?

Light: Claro idiota ¿pues quien más?

Ryuzaki: Light.

Soichiro: Light, Ryuzaki, vámonos.

Light y Ryuzaki: Si.

Matsuda: Yo les cubro vayan rápido, les alcanzamos haya.

Light: Bien.

Tras esas palabras estos se dirigieron a la azotea, encontrándose con dos helicópteros que apenas estaban aterrizando, en uno se encontraba Alber y Wedy, en eso Mogi y Aizawa junto con Matsuda e Ide aparecen, estos deciden correr hacia donde se encontraba el segundo helicóptero Mogi junto con la libreta corre hacia el primer helicóptero donde se encontraba Watari, pero en ese momento otro equipo de marines llega y empiezan a disparar, uno de estos dispara una bala de lanza Cohetes al helicóptero al que iba a ir Mogi, este salta del helicóptero, pero al momento de caer este se rompe la pierna y cae la libreta cercas de los marines a lo que Light ve y decide correr por ella sin recibir ningún disparo por suerte, este corre rápidamente para cubrirse ya que todos centraron su mirada en Light, pero es salvado por Wedy quien saco una torreta matando al equipo Marín.

Matsuda: ¡ESO FUE GENIAL!

Wendy: No te ilusiones niño.

Soichiro: ¡LIGHT!, ¿estas, herido hijo?

Light: No, pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que venga otro equipo.

Aizawa: Entonces larguémonos, Matsuda Ide ayúdenme a levantar a Mogi.

Después de esas palabras todos entraron al único helicóptero que quedaba, pero en eso un hombre enmascarado con traje de anti disturbios con una ballesta este apunta a Light y dispara una flecha, Ryuzaki ve la flecha dirigirse a Light este corre a toda velocidad y empuja a Light, pero la flecha es clavada al pecho de Ryuzaki, al ver todos esto centraron su mirada al hombre con el traje de anti disturbios y empezaron a disparar. Por lo tanto, Light solo veía a Ryuzaki como cae lentamente a lo que este va en su ayuda y lo tomo en brazos antes de que este cayera al suelo.

Light: ¡RYUZAKI!

Todos empezaron a subir al helicóptero, Light junto con Soichiro e Ide tomaron en brazos a Ryuzaki, después de unos minutos estos salieron en el helicóptero, en esos momentos salieron más marines y dispararon, pero no lo lograron detener el helicóptero, mientras abajo la policía y equipo SWAT, llegaron a las instalaciones eliminando a varios del equipo Marín, uno de ellos que parecía el comandante hablo por un radio.

Comandante: Señor, lo siento no podimos conseguir la libreta y hemos perdido muchos camaradas no aguantaremos necesitamos abortar.

¿!?: En ese caso luchad hasta la muerte.

Comandante: ¿Qué?, pero señor.

¿!?: Hiciste un buen trabajo, las piezas están en su lugar, ahora tú debes luchar hasta que caigas… ¿o acaso piensas desobedecer mis órdenes?

Comandante: No señor.

¿¡?: Bien, ¿cómo dice el lema?

Comandante: Fiel hasta la muerte, por Valak.

Valak: Es correcto, bien nos vemos en el otro mundo, te prometo que cuando muerta el mundo que tanto deseamos será verdadero, no te preocupes.

Tras eso el que estaba al otro lado de la línea colgó, el comandante recargo sus armas y junto con los restantes de su equipo decidieron dar batalla, matando a varios del equipo SWAT, pero este cayo después de a ver recibido un muro de balas, los que quedaban del equipo SWAT, se acercaron a este uno de ellos se quitó su casco, este tiene un bigote muy corto en forma de cadena y con un poco de cabello en su etiqueta de oficial se llama Derek, mientras en otro edificio se encontraba una francotiradora, donde se muestra su placa que esta se llama Victoria.

Derek: No te muevas idiota.

Comandante: Until the end valak.

Derek: ¿Qué cosa dices?

Al momento es saco una granada y le quito el gatillo, Derek al ver esto salió corriendo junto con su equipo.

Derek: ¡GRANADA!

¡BAM!

Al momento exploto la granada.

Victoria: ¡DEREK!

Derek: Me encuentro bien, eso creo.

Mientras en el helicóptero se muestra a Light en sus brazos a Ryuzaki con mucha sangre.

Light: Resiste Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki: Eso es fácil decirlo.

Light: No te rindas, ¡rápido ve a un hospital!

Después de esas palabras el helicóptero rápidamente voló, hasta que aterrizaron en lo que parece una escuela universidad, con tres edificios cercas de alambrado como si esta fuera una cárcel, estos bajaron rápidamente a Ryuzaki para levarlo a la enfermería, quien había perdido mucha sangre, Light se veía con mucha sangre en su ropa a lo que este decide cambiarse, sale con una cara fría y ve a todos en la sala de espera.

Mientras en una sala oscura se encuentra un chico de cabello largo como el de Takashi con una sonrisa y mirando el monitor de una computadora.

¿!?: Las piezas del juego se están acomodando, tal y como lo planee, el primer jinete ya está en su punto más alto y el segundo está a punto de comenzar, los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis, están cercas, tan solo es cuestión de tiempo, Light Yagami, Kira, tu tan solo eres el principio del fin y eres pieza clave para que el imperio Valak nazca de lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Por ahora hay que hacer que Kira sea el malo en esta historia, JAJAJAJAJAJA, es tan divertido jugar con la vida humana, a este paso yo seré el Dios del nuevo mundo creare el mundo que todos desean y lo hare a mi imagen.

Regresando en la universidad, durante cuatro horas estuvieron en el quirófano para poder salvar a Ryuzaki, ya marcaban las 6:18 Pm, en ese momento salió el doctor con una cara muy poco prometedora.

Soichiro: ¿Doctor?

Doctor: Hicimos lo que pudimos. Lo lamento.

Al escuchar esas palabras todos bajaron la cabeza a excepción de Light quien hizo un gesto de enojo y golpeo la pared.

Light: ¡MALDICION!

Soichiro: Tranquilízate Light.

Light: ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, nos acaban de arrebatar a Ryuzaki.

Soichiro: Light….

El chico salió corriendo abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras y se dirigió al tejado, a lo que Matsuda quiso ir, pero fue detenido por Soichiro.

Soichiro: Matsuda espera, deja que se relaje Light, así son los jóvenes, necesita unos momentos para analizar lo que paso.

Matsuda: Light...

Mientras en el tejado se ve a Light jadeando, recargado en un barandal este dio un golpe en el barandal.

Light: ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Ryuk: ¿Qué ocurre Light?, pensé que estarías feliz por a ver logrado matar a L.

Light: ¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE YO PLANE!

Ryuk: ¿Qué?

Light: ¿En verdad crees que para poder matar a L me pondría en una situación en la que tenga que portar un arma?, ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA RYUK!

Ryuk: Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Light: ¿Qué no pude matar a L con mis propias manos?, no fui yo, fue alguien más…fue el tercer Kira.

Ryuk: Vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

Light: Primero lo primero, debo primero encontrar quien fue el que planeo esto. Pensándolo mejor este sujeto quien ataco las instalaciones es el mismo sujeto que el del mensaje, sabe acerca de mi encarcelamiento, cabe la posibilidad que tenga conocimiento de la Death Note o peor este tenga una.

Ryuk: Eso pone las cosas interesantes.

Light: Pero hay una pregunta aún más compleja y es como este tipo pudo encontrar las instalaciones de L y tener gente para que nos atacaran, debe ser alguien que tiene mucho poder e influencias, ¿será un político?, no lo más probable es que sea algún de la mafia, no ni siquiera la mafia tiene mucho poder, quizás…Ryuk dime ¿hay otras Death Note diferentes a la que tengo?

 **(Nota: De una vez les dijo que estas libretas en la serie original no existen, pues estas son sacadas de mi mente basándome en algunas cosas del mundo Shinigami).**

Ryuk: Si, para serte sincero, si hay tres libretas diferentes a la tuya Light. Déjame me decirte que cuando nos separamos el viejo me explico algunas cosas que los Shinigami no conocemos te explicarte Light, como veras el mundo Shinigami si existe, por lo tanto, también existe el cielo y el infierno, cada uno de los dioses divinos tienen una libreta que mantiene el orden del universo, nosotros tenemos que asesinar a las vidas humanas para que estas vayan al cielo o al infierno dependiendo las acciones que hayan hecho los humanos a lo largo de su vida, como los humanos han sido diseñados con un largo tiempo de vida, dios nos ha dicho matar a los humanos, que se nos pegara la gana, para que este se llevara al cielo, muchos humanos van al infierno porque a lo largo de su vida han pecado y han traicionado sus ideales, nosotros nos quedamos con sus años de vida restante, mientras el rey demonio o conocido en su cultura como Satanás o Lucifer solo obtiene sus almas para torturarlas, para poder conservar el universo han sido creadas tres libretas que controlan el universo, la primera que tiene dios se llama Brightness of god que controla las acciones de sus ángeles y por medio de ella le da órdenes a sus ángeles, también controla a los humanos, pero dios no lo hace usualmente ya que les otorga el poder de los ángeles a un humano, pero no lo hace por que abusan del poder divino. La otra se llama Force of hell, que tiene en su poder Lucifer el dios demonio, cuya función es la de controlar las acciones de los demonios y si escribe el nombre de un humano una de las almas en pena se apoderada de su cuerpo, puede controlar las acciones de un humano dependiendo de su fuerza de voluntad y de fe, usualmente ustedes lo conocen como exorcismo, pero fracasan en el intento de llegar al mundo humano por que el cuerpo que escogen no resiste, algunas veces quedan esas almas atrapadas en el mundo humano. La otra libreta se llama On the Shinigami, que tienen el rey de los Shinigami, cuya función es condenar las almas que han utilizado la Death Note, el viejo me explico que esta también tiene la habilidad de matar a un ángel de la muerte y que puede resucitar a los muertos dependiendo de tu capacidad de comprensión o poder que tenga.

Light: Ya veo, entonces la libreta más probable que tiene el tercer Kira es la Force of hell, cuya función es manejar a los demonios y dar órdenes a los humanos dependiendo de la fe y su fuerza de voluntad de los humanos, ¿es correcto?

Ryuk: Si, pero lo que se me olvidó mencionarte, es que estas tres libretas no las pueden obtener ningún humano.

Light: ¿Qué?

Ryuk: Si, esas libretas están prohibidas para todo humano, incluso para los Shinigami, ángeles, demonios y seres que estén por debajo a los dioses divinos, si una de estas cae al mundo humano el balance del universo se quebrantaría y las guerras entre el mundo Shinigami, el cielo y el infierno se desataría, el campo de batalla seria el mundo humano y tu quien crees que serán los soldados, los humanos Light.

Light: ¿Entonces a lo que me estoy enfrentando no es humano?

Ryuk: No lo sé Light, sea quien sea, viola las leyes universales de la tierra, al desafiar estas leyes, condena al mundo al apocalipsis.

Light. Entonces debo detenerlo, si este se sigue creciendo destruirá por todo lo que he luchado.

Ryuk: Jejeje se pondrán las cosas interesantes, pero primero tienes que ver si este tiene una de las libretas, si no es humano puede que llegues a fracasar y morir en el intento Light.

Light: No importa si es humano, Demonio, ángel o dios, ninguno me detendrá en que yo sea el dios del nuevo mundo- (Mientras debo encontrar pistas para poder atraparle, pero por ahora no puedo hacer más que ir al funeral de Ryuzaki).

En ese momento apareció Matsuda en la puerta.

Matsuda: Light, ven tenemos algo importante que tienes que ver.

Light: Bien, voy para allá.

Después de esas palabras Light bajo y se encontró con los miembros de la fuerza especial.

Light: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Aizawa: Light acabamos de discutir algunas cosas y hemos llegado a una teoría. La teoría es quien envió el mensaje tiene que ver con el ataque a las instalaciones.

Light: (Lo sabía)- Pero ¿sabemos quién fue el responsable?

Aizawa: No, pero Watari nos ha dicho que nos enviaría información sobre el ataque.

Light: Buena idea, posiblemente podamos encontrar algún indicio de alguna organización que haya planeado esto.

Ide: Pero también ahí que toma en cuenta si este Kira es el mismo que perseguimos.

Light: Es verdad, pero podemos ver el patrón de asesinatos de este mismo y compararemos si este mataba como los otros dos Kira. No será difícil encontrar la diferencia, pues si la teoría del mensaje y el que planeo esto es verdadera podemos decir que es el mismo hombre, basándonos en eso podremos descubrir si este es el mismo Kira.

Soichiro: Es cierto, pero por el momento no podemos dar órdenes a la policía de darnos información, somos solo civiles.

Aizawa: Eso está arreglado jefe, no recuerda que yo he Ide somos aun policías.

Ide: Es verdad, pero lo que no tomas en cuenta es que no nos dejaran acercarnos a la escena del crimen, los políticos querrán que el ejército se haga cargo.

Light: Es verdad, además ya no está Ryuzaki para darle órdenes a la policía.

Matsuda: Light, tú sabes bien que tú eres el sucesor de L, incluso lo dijo Ryuzaki.

Aizawa: Es verdad, Light tú debes comandar y tomar la posición de L.

Albert: Bien, por el momento este lugar es seguro, muy pocas personas saben sobre nuestra posición, está asegurada por el ejército y podremos permanecer aquí por el momento hasta que las cosas se calmen, también le he dado órdenes a las fuerzas especiales que fueran por sus familias y las mandaran a un lugar seguro, por lo tanto, realizaran la investigación de Kira aquí.

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras estos bajaron por un elevador hasta que llegaron a unas instalaciones subterráneas, estos salieron del elevador y empezaron a inspeccionar las instalaciones.

Light: Bien escucharme bien lo que vamos hacer, Aizawa e Ide irán nuevamente a las instalaciones e investigar si estas personas que nos atacaron tienen algún vínculo con algunas organizaciones criminales que aún existen vale.

Ide y Aizawa: Si.

Light: Mientras yo empezare a comparar los patrones del primer Kira y el tercer Kira, también veremos lo que ha ocurrido con el segundo Kira, por lo mientras papa, Matsuda vayan y asegúrense como se encuentran nuestras familias vale.

Todos: Si.

Al termino de esas palabras todos se retiraron de las instalaciones dejando solo a Light, por lo que este prendió una de las computadoras.

Light: (Debo bajar toda la información y terminar de ver el video, si este video muestra algún incidió que me incrimine no tengo otra opción más que destruir la evidencia, debo poner en contacto con Misa, ¿Dónde se encontrara esa idiota?, no por el momento no puedo llamarle, si es verdad lo que Watari dice, este lugar posiblemente tenga los teléfonos intervenidos y eso puede ser malo, mirando los patrones de los asesinatos de este Kira veo que este es diferente a lo que haría cualquier persona, este aparte de asesinar a criminales ¿asesina científicos?).

Light veía algunos papeles, pero este se impresiono al ver los perfiles de dos científicos.

Light: (¿Qué mierda?, no tiene sentido 10 científicos prometedores trabajaban en métodos de biología y moléculas, y los otros 10 trabajaban ilegalmente en el trabajo de… ¿la resucitación?, ¿Qué caso tiene el matar a científicos?, además no tiene sentido porque mataría a científicos, además de que todas las investigaciones han sido enviadas a un científico a otro completando una a otro, el último fue un científico de España murió en una explosión mezclando químicos altamente inflamables, buen método para hacer que toda evidencia de que haya enviado algún correo asido borrado en la explosión, haciendo el método en cada víctima, buen método, al parecer este Kira planeo cada paso que ha hecho, hasta eso asido cuidadoso a diferencia de Misa, necesito pensar, este tipo debió a ver dejado clavos sueltos, algún indicio de este mismo. Lo tengo la flecha que recibió Ryuzaki, si investigo de donde proviene la flecha posiblemente encuentra la empresa que se la otorgo puedo investigar de donde proviene el inversionista que la adquirió). - Albert por favor puedes decirles a los doctores que me den la flecha con la que mataron a Ryuzaki, con eso puedo analizar de donde proviene, cabe la posibilidad quien ataco a Ryuzaki tiene que ver con Kira.

Albert: De acuerdo.

Light: (Con base en eso deduciremos quienes son los responsables, debo llamar a Aizawa e Ide). - en eso el chico castaño tomo uno de los teléfonos de las instalaciones y marco, en el otro lado de la línea atendió Aizawa quien junto con Ide apenas llegaban a las instalaciones donde se encontraba con varias patrullas cintas de seguridad, con varios equipos de seguridad y equipos marins.

Aizawa: ¿Hola?

Light: Dime la situación Aizawa.

Aizawa: Light, acabamos de llegar, no te puedo decir mucho, pero al parecer todos los del equipo que nos atacaron los han neutralizado un equipo especial.

Light: Bien Aizawa quiero que interrogues al equipo especial que neutralizo a los marins, de acuerdo, principalmente quiero que les preguntes sus aspectos, armas todo Aizawa que no se te vaya ningún detalle de acuerdo.

Aizawa: Si. - al termino de sus palabras este colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a una de las tiendas que habían establecido, donde atendían a unos ocho agentes, Aizawa se dirigió con uno de los médicos- Disculpe ¿quién es el sargento de este equipo?

Doctor: Se encuentra en el fondo en la última camilla.

Aizawa: Gracias.

Después de esas palabras Aizawa junto con Ide fueron hasta la última cama, donde se encontraba con cortina, también se encontraban tres personas, uno se encontraba en la camilla, con un tatuaje nazi en el pecho, con cabello corto como los soldados, una chica Una chica de 16 años, muy bonita, usando unos shorts azules, guantes blancos, ojos azules, camisa blanca con corbata, botas de color negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, portando una pistola Walther P99, con una cola de caballo que sostenía su cabello amarillo corto, el otro es un sargento de cabello gris con una gorra, y portando otra pistola Walther P99, de pie con brazos cruzados.

Aizawa: Disculpe ¿Quién es el sargento de esta abrigada?

Sargento: Soy yo, ¿Quiénes son?

Aizawa: Mi nombre soy Aizawa, formo parte del equipo especial.

Sargento: ¿NPA?

Aizawa: Si, quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

Sargento: Claro.

Aizawa: Bien, quiero que me digan, ¿lo que ocurrió en la operación?, cada detalle por favor.

Sargento: Bueno nosotros…-fue interrumpido por el chico.

Derek: Yo les diré, mi equipo y yo llegamos a la escena para neutralizar nuestros objetivos, respaldados por 4 francotiradores.

Aizawa: ¿Cuántos eran en total?

Derek: 25, en total mi equipo neutralizo 24 reactivos, 1 heridos.

Aizawa: ¿Podemos interrogarlo?

Sargento: No se podrá, el chico de milagro sobrevivió, está en cuidados intensivos.

Aizawa: Eso es malo.

Derek: De igual manera, no creo que les dirá algo.

Ide: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Victoria: Porque el comandante de ese equipo antes de volarse en mil pedazos dijo… Until the end valak, que significa…

Aizawa: Hasta el fin valak.

Ide: ¿Pero que significara?

Sargento: De igual manera, sean quienes sean, los buscaremos y los neutralizaremos, mataron a tres de mis hombres y dejo casi todo mi pelotón en atención médica, espero que vos encuentren quienes son.

Aizawa: Si señor, haremos todo lo posible para atraparle.

Sargento: Es gracioso que lo digas ya que hasta donde me acuerdo la fuerza especial y L, no han hecho nada para que atraparan a Kira y el primer sospechoso que tienen en meses y se muere, ¿más gracioso no puede ser?, de igual manera espero que con la información que les hemos proporcionado les sea de utilidad.

Aizawa: Si, gracias.

Después de eso Aizawa e Ide salen de la enfermería y de la tienda con mala cara, después de que estos revisaran la escena vieron los casquillos de bala, donde se puede apreciar que no eran armas japonesas, si no balas del reino unido, Francia y Europa, pero las armas que encontraron eran norte americanas, a lo que dedujeron fue que todas las armas tenían una prevención diferente a lo que no sabían con certeza, si estos tenían el mismo vinculo, pero son interrumpidos por la chica.

Victoria: Oigan, necesitan saber algo.

Aizawa: ¿Y qué cosa es?

Victoria: Acabamos de recibir Que uno de los que sobrevivieron murió.

Aizawa: ¿Cómo que murió?

Victoria: Si, nos acaban de informar que tuvo una especie de reacción en su cuerpo y por así decirlo empezó a derretirse.

Aizawa e Ide: ¿Qué?

Victoria: Vengan rápido.

Aizawa junto con Ide, fueron rápidamente con Victoria a lo que parecía la base de operaciones donde se encontraba el sargento junto con unos soldados con computadoras.

Aizawa: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sargento: Mientras tu y yo hablábamos, una de las cámaras que teníamos en el hospital que atendían al sobreviviente grabo esto.

Grabación, se encuentra un chico en la camilla caucásico, con los ojos cerrados este empezó a mover los labios como si este susurrara, pero en ese momento abrió los ojos, pero eran de color blanco y sus venas empezaron a resaltar en todo su cuerpo, poco a poco empezó a derretirse (como la escena de **G.I. Joe: el origen de Cobra),** dando por finalizado el video, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal escena, por lo que Aizawa empezó a marcar.

Aizawa: Debemos decirle a Light.

Ide: Si.

En ese momento Light, contesto.

Light: Aizawa, reporte.

Aizawa: Light, creo que tengo malas noticias, el equipo que nos ataco había sido neutralizado, además uno de estos se voló en mil pedazos junto con otros destruyendo su evidencia, los forenses aun no nos dicen nada, pero unos de los que habían sobrevivido murió hace poco.

Light: ¿Cómo murió?

Aizawa: Te enviare luego la información vía electrónica, también encontramos casquillos de las vals y armas de estos mismos, pero no podemos saber con exactitud si las balas y las armas son de la misma procedencia, Ide y yo averiguaremos un poco más de acuerdo.

Light: Bien, no hay problema, envíame fotos de las armas del equipo que lo neutralizo y las armas de estos, envíame casquillos, huellas, teléfonos, cabello lo que encuentres, también envíame el video.

Aizawa: De acuerdo Light.

Light: Bien estaremos en contacto.

Aizawa: Señor sargento quiero que me haga una copia de ese video y vea que tipo de casquillos, armas utilizaron estos hombres, sobre todo investigue sus identidades de acuerdo.

Sargento: Si, en unos minutos se los traemos.

Aizawa: Gracias.

Regresando con Light este se encuentra descargando datos de las instalaciones y logra descargar toda la información y lo primero que decide hacer es el ver el segundo mensaje.

 **Segundo/ mensaje:**

 **Este mensaje va directamente a ti L, hoy será tu último día de vida, cometiste un error al a verme encerrado. Hace muchos años has estado en el poder y dejado que los criminales estén libres en el mundo y tú no haces nada para detenerlo, miles y miles de personas mueren por una causa perdida, así que yo tome cartas en el asunto y hare de un lugar mejor para personas buenas y honestas, pero para lograrlo debo sacrificar a billones para que mi sueño se haga realidad, quemare el mundo desde su raíz, hoy es el fin del mundo, como en el cielo, como en la tierra hemos estado muertos desde nuestro nacimiento, desde el cielo, sobre la cima del mundo, veré la creación del mundo, de mi mundo, este mundo es mío, te enterrare bajo el nuevo mundo, usaremos los arboles como antorchas, vamos a inundar las calles de cadáveres, veremos la maldita cuidad sangrar, ¡Y LLEVAR DE RODILLAS AL MUNDO!, no será divertido sin ti L, así que de una vez empieza a buscar a tus sucesores, para no aburrirme tanto, déjame decirte que todo esto forma parte de mi plan, solo tienes tres días para descifrar donde se encuentran las ciudades que utilizare como comienzo y mi verdadero nombre, es un reto Light Yagami, sé que tú estás viendo este video y sé que tomaras el lugar de L, si no lo cumples, acabaras por condenar a todo el mundo a su destrucción, además solo es el principio del fin, también otra alternativa y es el de atraparme en mi mundo trabajando juntos todos los sucesores Light, por el momento no te tocare, pero cuando comience, tus días estarán contados, sé que movimiento harás para atraparme, pero de una vez te dijo que no funcionara e capturado a Misa amanea sí que no creo que te pueda ayudar, tranquilo Light tu secreto de ser Kira está a salvo conmigo y no te funcionara el que utilices a misa para encontrarme, porque ella no está conmigo, si jugaras va a ser con mis reglas las cuales serán, ser el líder que todos desean, no tendrás misericordia, cometerás actos impuros,** **matarás a tu padre y a tu madre, te inclinaras ante esta imagen divina y me honraras, robaras, cometerás adulterio, deshonraras a tu prójimo, ten en cuenta que debes ser avaricioso y codiciosos Light, tarde o temprano me servirás a mí y tú no lo sabrás y sobre todo matar a tu mejor amigo, con esos elementos tendrás la oportunidad de conocerme, hasta luego…por cierto, Nothing is what you see the real devils surround themselves with luxuries and manipulate you in the name of gods who do not exist abuse your fear and your weakness to have them where they want, (Nada es lo que ves, los verdaderos demonios se rodean de lujos y te manipulan en nombre de dioses que no existen, abusan de tu miedo y de tu debilidad para tenerlos donde quieran).**

 **Fin del mensaje.**

En las instalaciones se encontraba light en una silla callado, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero su cabello no deja mostrar sus ojos, en la pantalla de la computado se muestra unas palabras, (My Name is Valak, datos borrados) este alzo la mirada y se levantó.

Light: ¡TE ATRAPARE MALDITO!

Durante toda la noche todo el equipo había estado investigando para solo obtener muy pocas pistas, light a base del video del chico que murió, dedujo que lo asesinaron, pero este no sabía cómo lidiaría con esto, ya eran las 3 de la mañana y Aizawa, junto con todo el equipo restante (excepto Mogi por que este se rompió la pierna), regresaron.

Aizawa: ¿Light pudiste encontrar algo?

Light: No mucho, descargue la información, pero se borró, todo lo relacionado con la investigación.

Aizawa: Maldición.

Matsuda: ¿Entonces qué haremos?

Light: Seguir con la investigación, no podemos abandonarla, díganme lo que saben.

Aizawa. Investigamos que las balas Daesh roba 87.000 provenientes del reino unido, AN-94 de Rusia, calibre .22 de estados unidos, utilizaron fisiles de asalto fara 83, Ak-47, al igual que el Tipo 56 chino y el Rk-62 finlandés, varias de estas son de ejércitos de los países antes mencionados, algunas son de Moscú, Beijín, Londres, parís y roma.

Matsuda: Se te olvido decir una Aizawa.

Aizawa: Si, lo sé. Encontramos fusil M14, MP43, MP44 y StG44, armas japonesas del ejército y de la marina.

Light: ¿Y en que nos afecta?

Aizawa: ¿Cómo en que nos afecta, light?, en muchas cosas light si esto se reporta a los medios los ciudadanos pensaran que el ejército y el gobierno tuvo algo que ver con el ataque.

Matsuda: Si, además, investigamos y nos dieron la lista de los fusiles y no faltan ninguno, eso es malo.

Aizawa: Posiblemente, tienen más armas del ejército y pueden volver atacar.

Light se encontraba callado con su dedo índice en su barbilla dando entender que está pensando, lo que molesto a Aizawa.

Aizawa: Light, ¿mínimo me estas escuchando?

Light: Repíteme la procedencia de las armas.

Aizawa: ¿para qué quieres saberlo Light?

Light: Solo dímelo Aizawa.

Aizawa: Bien son, el Reino unido, Rusia, estados unidos, Japón, Moscú, Beijín, Londres, parís y roma, ¿Light no entiendo para que quieres saber los nombres de los países que provinieron las armas?

Light: Tengo una teoría, posiblemente Kira nos está diciendo que países va atacar.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Light: Cabe la posibilidad de que nos esté diciendo que países va atacar, además hace una hora me informaron que murieron nueve personas, en los mismos países que tú dices.

Soichiro: ¿Tú crees eso Light?, a decir verdad, no es el estilo de Kira, me pregunto si ¿estamos luchando con el mismo Kira?

Aizawa: No necesariamente Jefe.

Matsuda: ¿Por qué lo dices Aizawa?

Aizawa: Porque el escuadrón que neutralizo al convoy armado nos dijo que su comandante antes de usar una granada en sí mismo, dijo "Until the end valak", lo que nos desconcertó a mí y a Ide.

Matsuda: ¿Entonces, no es Kira quien hizo esto?

Light: Lo dudo mucho, Kira actúa de manera desapercibida, además de que no es su estilo, Kira desea la paz del mundo y que esté libre de maldad, por lo cual se contradeciría con utilizar a criminales para matar a personas que lo siguen.

Soichiro: Es verdad, pero ¿ahora qué podemos hacer?

Light: Por el momento, lo mejor sería quedarnos en estas instalaciones, están protegidas por el gobierno, además de que no creo que intenten matarnos.

Matsuda: No me preocupa eso Light, si no que querían estos de nosotros, pudieron a vernos matado en el tejado, pero no abrieron fuego.

Aizawa: Yo sé que es lo que querían y es la Libreta.

Soichiro: Posiblemente.

Light: Es cierto, si ya se conoce la existencia de la libreta muchos estarían detrás de ella.

Matsuda: Ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos, está segura en donde la guardamos, además venir por la libreta en estas instalaciones seria suicidio.

Light: No estés tan seguro Matsuda, esta como conocemos la libreta tiene el poder de matar a cualquier persona, muchos podrían se tentados por el poder de la libreta, es un peligro. De igual manera tenemos todos que estar alerta, puede que intenten otro golpe, tomaremos turnos para poder resguardada la libreta de acuerdo.

Todo: De acuerdo.

Light: Bien yo me iré a dormir, estoy cansado, Aizawa tu tomaras la primera guardia.

Aizawa: De acuerdo.

Light fue el primero en irse, este se encontraba en su habitación callado empezó a revisar si no había cámaras o micrófonos, pero no encontró nada, con esto decidió hablar.

Light: Dime Ryuk, ¿te estas divirtiendo?

Ryuk: ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Light?

Light: Porque se pondrán más divertidas.

Ryuk: Algo me dice que tú te estas divirtiendo.

Light: Claro, este rival es igual que L, me divertiré mucho con este tipo, Valak…Juro que te atrapare y te hare pagar la muerte de L.

Ryuk: Jajaja, como son los humanos de interesantes, ahora tendrán que buscarse y matarse, bajo un mundo diferente a este, me pregunto ¿Cómo será?

Light, se mantuvo callado y decidió acostarse para después cerrar los ojos. Al siguiente día por la mañana, todos los del equipo se encontraba en el funeral de Ryuzaki, todos se encontraban cabizbajos, el día se había tornado gris como si el cielo estallara en llanto, más Light quien tenía su mirada fría y una cara de enojo absoluto.

Soichiro: Ryuzaki te prometemos que atraparemos a Kira a como dé lugar.

Light: Si y vengaremos todas las muertes de las víctimas de Kira, te lo juro Ryuzaki.

Después de esas palabras todos se retiraron menos Light, quien permaneció callado, Matsuda volteo para verle, pero Soichiro puso su mano en el hombro de Matsuda dando a entender que lo dejemos solo, después de varios minutos Light se retiró de la tumba de Ryuzaki, él se encontraba en uno de los elevadores callado con las manos en los bolsillos, al mismo momento en un almacén oscuro en una de las láminas se podía llegar los rayos del sol, un hombre con chaqueta negra se paró en la luz con manos en sus bolsillos, pero la oscuridad tapaba su rostro, este abrió sus ojos y eran de color rojo carmesí, Light junto con este hombre al mismo tiempo dijeron.

Light: Valak.

Valak: L Kira.

Light y Valak: juro que te buscare y encontrare…porque yo soy… ¡EL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO!

Canción de Hollywood Undead City.

Vamos a ver que se quema [2x]

Veamos esta ciudad quemar el mundo

[Coro:]

Vamos a ver esta ciudad quemar

Desde los horizontes en la cima del mundo

Hasta que no queda nada de ella

Veamos esta ciudad quemar el mundo

Mi cuerpo empapado en ceniza con dos latas vacías de gas

La única evidencia que tienen es un bosquejo policial de mi máscara

Y es difícil a veces preguntar si puedes salvar mi corazón para el último

Y es difícil enfrentar los hechos cuando la oscuridad se desvanece a negro

No es sólo hacer creer cuando me hacen tomar asiento

Y ponen anfetaminas en el aire y me hacen respirar

Así que venga y agarrar a sus hijos, mirar hacia fuera para los edificios en llamas

Y los villanos que saquean, están matando por los millones

Y miles de millones de personas mueren por una causa perdida

Así que ahora ruego a mi nación destruida bajo dios

(Es el fin del mundo)

Todas mis batallas han sido ganadas

Pero la guerra acaba de comenzar

[Coro]

La ciudad se ve tan bonita, ¿quieres quemarla conmigo?

Hasta que el cielo sangre las cenizas y el maldito horizonte se estrella

Nos atrapan con fósforos para encender la llama

Y todas las esperanzas de un joven jodido como un loco

Ellos dicen,

Toma la píldora

En Dios confiamos

Ve y mata

Dios nos ama

Como en la vida como en la muerte

Respirando hasta que no haya aliento

No moriré en la noche, sino en la luz

Del sol con las cenizas de este mundo en mis pulmones

Pero ¿quién soy yo para decir vamos a todos sólo huir

Agarra a tus santos y ora, vamos a quemar este mundo hoy.

(Diga que es el fin del mundo)

Como en el cielo como en la tierra

Hemos estado muertos desde nuestro nacimiento

[Coro]

(Vamos a verlo quemar) [x2]

La ciudad se ve tan bonita,

¿Quieres quemarlo conmigo?

La ciudad se ve tan bonita

¿Quieres quemarlo conmigo?

La ciudad se ve tan bonita

¿Quieres quemarlo conmigo?

Utilizamos los árboles como antorchas

¿Quieres quemarlo conmigo?

Llenar las calles de cadáveres

¿Quieres quemarlo conmigo?

Mira la ciudad sangrando puta

¿Quieres quemarlo conmigo?

Poner al mundo de rodillas

¿Quieres quemarlo conmigo?

[Estribillo x2]

Vamos a verlo quemar

Vamos a verlo quemar

Veamos esta ciudad quemar el mundo.

Mientras en una habitación oscura una computadora con un temporizador termina en ceros, encendiendo la computadora y mandando un mensaje en ingles a un orfanato en Inglaterra llamado Wammy's House, donde muestra en el celular de Roger, L is dead the twelve successors united. Al mismo tiempo en Tokonosu un chico se encuentra acostado en su cama y abre los ojos de forma como si este hubiese tenido una pesadilla su nombre era Takashi Komuro.

Fin del capítulo 1: El nacer de un nuevo mundo.

Bueno amigos de Fanfaction gracias por ver el capítulo posteriormente subiré los demás capítulos, espero que les haya gustado, comenten si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia okay. Síganme en el otro fanfic, poco a poco verán el desenlace de la historia de acuerdo, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente.

 **AVANCES:**

 **Light vera la destrucción de su mundo al igual que Takashi, el grupo de estudiantes se formará, Light caerá en casi todas las trampas de Valak.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

 **Hola amigos de Fanfaction aquí les vengo con el segundo capítulo de la nueva historia que escribí, bien este capítulo será un poco largo pues tome el primer capítulo como comienzo, quiero tomar la historia de higshchool of the dead obviamente con un curso diferente, en este Morita, Imamura sobrevivirán junto con nuestros supervivientes, abarcara como dos capítulos de la serie, tendrá también escenas de Light, bueno sin más que decir comencemos.**

 **(ADEVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRA A LOS PERSONAJES DE HISGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD Y DEATH NOTE, HIGCSHOOL OF THE DEAD PERTENECE A Daisuke Sato Y Shouji Sato, LOS PERSONAJES DE DEATH NOTE PERTENECEN A Tsugumi Ōba Y Takeshi Obata, también habrá espoiler de ambas series si no has visto una u otra te recomiendo que acabes la serie okay, no se quejen si les espolie alguna parte).**

 **Takashi: La noche antes de que mi mundo se derrumbara me había desvelado mucho.**

Me encuentro corriendo junto a cuatro de mis compañeros, Imamura, Hisashi y Rei, después estoy yo en la línea delantera, mi nombre es Takashi Komuro, corro a toda velocidad hacia el observatorio que se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela preparatoria Fujimi, una especie de criaturas del infierno aparecieron de la nada infestando a toda la escuela, una de estas cosas se me atraviesa en el camino sin más remedio le doy un golpe con un bate de madera en la cara tirándolo en el suelo, ya en las escaleras una chica muerta se acercó para atacarme, pero la esquivo tirándola al suelo, los demás me siguen, pero Rei se queda para apuñalar a uno de ellos con una escoba con una punta, pero este tomo el palo y la azoto contra la pared tirándola dejándola indefensa a lo que yo al ver esto rápidamente bajo y le destrozo el cráneo a este muerto.

Rei: Gracias. - decía mientras se ponía de pie.

Takashi: Si.

Hisashi: ¿Estas bien?

Rei: Si, Hisashi Gracias.

Estos se abrazaron para después subir las escaleras, al ver esto yo agacho la cabeza, pero veo que la chica muerta que había dejado atrás se acerca, a lo que yo con todas mis fuerzas le di un golpe mortal en la cabeza de aquella chica infectada, sacándole un ojo del golpe, pero aún seguía caminando a lo que yo le proporciono el último golpe dejándola fuera de combate cayendo de las escaleras, veo a los demás infectados que empiezan a venir, una sensación de ira y rabia me consumía en mi bate escuchaba que me gritaba que tenía sed de sangre, a lo que yo quería satisfacer, pero antes de que bajara un escalón Morita uno de mis amigos me tomo del hombro.

Morita: Viejo no es el momento.

Yo solo veo a mi amigo con cara seria, por así decirlo me decía que me rompería la cara si intentaba hacer una tontería, a lo que yo solo agacho la cabeza y veo a esas cosas.

Takashi: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDOOOOOOOOO?!

 **OPENING Highschool of the dead.**

 **Horas antes.**

En una casa humilde en Tokonosu, se encuentra un chico durmiendo como bebe, con cobijas gruesas, este chico era castaño, con ojeras en sus ojos, vestía como piyama un pantalón delgado de Batman, una camisa de manga de color negro mientras el cuerpo era de color rojo, tres personas del sexo femenino entran a su habitación silenciosamente, una de ellas pone unas bocinas un celular, la otra parecía que tuviera una especie de caja, mientras la tercera persona se colocaba para abrir las cortinas.

¿!? (UNI SONIDO): Una…dos…tres… ¡FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS TAKASHI!

El chico castaño salto de la cama del susto, porque en el momento en que las personas gritaron pusieron en las bocinas la canción de feliz cumpleaños y abrieron las cortinas mostrando a las personas, era una señora de más o menos unos 30 años pues se veía muy joven de cabello largo negro con lentes ópticos, de ojos cafés vistiendo un traje de empresaria color arena, se encontraba en la ventana pues ella abrió las cortinas, pero lo único y más evidente era que no cerraba bien su camisa porque su busto era un poco grande la camisa no le cerraba del todo y su abrigo no le ayudaba de mucho, la otra chica tenía 16 años pues era muy bonita era castaña de ojos cafés tiene un uniforme de escuela color azul cielo, una falda del mismo color de cuadros, con una caja de pastel en las manos, en el pastel se encontraba decorado con la frase de "FELICIDADES POR TENER 17 AÑOS HERMANITO TAKASHI, ESPERO QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS", por otro lado estaba una niña de ojos color miel, de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, unos 8 años de edad, vistiendo un uniforme negro con rayas rojas, alado de un escritorio donde tenían la música, el chico castaño se paró y vio con ojos confundidos y parpadeando muchas veces al ver la preparación que le hicieron.

¿!?: Ten hijo te hemos traído pastel.

Dijo la señora de 30 años, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

¿!?: Si hermanito, ven o si no me lo como yo.

Dijo la niña de forma inocente, el chico castaño se paró, vio el pastel para darle un soplón para apagar las velas, todos los presentes empezaron aplaudir.

Takashi: Gracias Kokoro, Mizuki, mama.

Kotonoha: No hay de qué hijo, hace 17 años me entere que en mi vientre estabas y viniste a este mundo, como mi angelito, mi corazón, - esta decía mientras abrazaba a su hijo y le tomaba por los cachetes, mientras el chico se encontraba medio sonrojado- aún recuerdo como si hubiese sido hace unas horas, cuando estabas en mis brazos chiquitito, hermoso, recuerdo también cuando te vio la enfermera quedo enamorada de ti, además me dijo que tenías piernas de pavo, hermoso prácticamente, o también cuando te bañe por primera vez, tu cosita...

Kokoro: Oye mama, no debo, ni quiero enterarme como era su "cosa" de mi hermano cuando él era pequeño.

Dijo la niña pequeña., mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mizuki: Opino lo mismo mama, ya sabemos tu corazón, tu vida etc. Sabes también existimos.

Kotonoha: No también las quiero, son mi vida. - este volteo a ver a sus dos hijas y las abrazo con cariño para que no aplastaran el pastel.

Takashi: A mí se me hace que me tienen envidia porque a mí me quiere más y me llama corazón y a ti no.

La niña solo saco la lengua como respuesta.

Mizuki: A que no a mí me quiere más.

Takashi: No a mí me quiere mucho más.

Mizuki: No.

Takashi: Si.

Kotonoha: Ya basta niños, saben que a todos los quiero por igual, daría mi vida por ustedes.

Mientras esta pronunciaba estas palabras eran abrazados todos al mismo tiempo, para después separarse.

Kotonoha: Bien, tenemos un largo día, así que todos a echarle ganas de acuerdo, Takashi te informo que yo no estaré en casa, tu papa se fue a estados unidos, se quedó con muy poco dinero así que tengo que trabajar unas horas extra, una amiga me ofreció que le ayudara con un trabajo así que iré ayudarle, el único problema es que está del otro lado de la ciudad, así que yo creo me quedare por ahí.

Mizuki: Yo iré con mi novio a ver como se encuentra en el hospital, después iré a una excursión para ver lo de criminología.

Kokoro: Yo iré a una fiesta de piyama da con unas amigas, mañana regresaría.

Kotonoha: ¿Estas bien que te dejemos hijo?, si quieres puedes organizar una fiesta, pero obviamente tendrás que responsabilizarte con eso Takashi.

Takashi: A decir verdad, no tengo planes, así que lo más probable me quede en casa.

Kokoro: A mí se me hace que aprovecharas y traerás a tu novia, a la casa para sus cosas indebidas.

Takashi: No estas mal, no sé de qué me hablas.

Mizuki: ¡No digas esas cosas Kokoro!, ¿Cuál novia tú?, Takashi es muy pequeño para tener novia.

Takashi: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo tener novia?, tengo derecho a tener novia.

Mizuki: Porque eres aún muy chico.

Takashi: Tengo derecho a tenerla.

Mizuki: ¡No me importa!

Takashi: No es justo, Kokoro tiene novio.

Mizuki: Ella es diferente.

Takashi: Esa justificación no me convence.

Kotonoha: Bueno chicos ya luego pelean, pero a lístense para salir.

Mizuki: Si, ma, ya vamos para allá.

Tras esas palabras se retiraron, mientras el chico castaño rápidamente se alisto para salir, con su uniforme de la escuela, este tomo su maleta y salió, encontrándose con Kokoro, Kotonoha y Mizuki en la entrada, cuyos tenían regalos, Mizuki le dio unos calcetines y un reloj de marca, Kotonoha le regalo unos bóxeres y un perfume de millonario, por ultimo Kokoro le dio una bufanda tejida por ella de color negro.

Takashi: Gracias.

Kokoro: Si, no hay de que, feliz cumpleaños hermano.

Takashi: Gracias Kokoro.

Mizuki: Bueno, vámonos ya.

Después de esta abrió la puerta y salieron, Kokoro junto con Kotonoha se fueron por otro lado, mientras Mizuki y Takashi se fueron caminando, en el rostro de Takashi se le veía triste a lo que Mizuki decidió hablar.

Mizuki: Oye ¿por qué esa cara larga?

Takashi: No por nada.

Mizuki: Vamos, dímelo Takashi ni que te fuera a matar.

Takashi: Bueno es solo que estoy un poco deprimido.

Mizuki: ¿Por qué estas deprimido?

Takashi: Bueno es porque la chica que me gusta está saliendo con mi mejor amigo.

Mizuki: Vaya que mal, no te deprimas hermano, ella se pierde de alguien mejor y único.

Takashi: ¿Qué me vez de único?

Mizuki: Bueno que eres buena persona, inteligente, bueno en los deportes, sobre todo eres popular entre las chicas.

Takashi: ¿En serio?

Mizuki: Bueno le gustas a tres de mis amigas, así que supongo que sí.

Takashi: Ya veo.

Mizuki: Tranquilo hermanito, pronto te llegara tu media naranja.

Takashi: Querrás decir mi medio limón, porque creo que cupido hizo un jugo con mi media naranja.

Mizuki: Puede, no te preocupes te conseguiré una cita con una de mis amigas, pero que quede claro que te ayuda porque me pone triste verte cabizbajo.

Takashi: Bien.

Mizuki: Bueno nos vemos luego, vale, ahí está mi autobús así que te dejo hermanito.

Takashi: Si cuídate.

Mizuki rápidamente fue a la base de autobuses, después de que arrancara el autobús Takashi decide retirarse tomando el tren este escuchaba música por su celular mientras veía la ciudad desinteresadamente, baja del tren junto con toda la gente, este caminaba viendo cada cosa como si le entristeciera, por alguna razón estaba triste, pues la razón de su rechazo amoroso no era suficiente para él.

Gorillaz: Clint Eastwood.

No estoy feliz me siento alegre

Tengo rayos de sol en una bolsa

Soy inútil, pero no por mucho tiempo

El futuro se acerca

No estoy feliz me siento alegre

Tengo rayos de sol en una bolsa

Soy inútil, pero no por mucho tiempo

Mi futuro se acerca

Está viniendox5

Fin de la canción.

El joven Komuro se encontraba apenas llegando a las escaleras donde se encontró con sus dos amigos Morita e Imamura, quienes lo esperaban en el barandal, este se acercó para saludarlos con un choque de manos, pero morita le dio una bolsa negra.

Takashi: ¿Qué es esto?

Morita: Mi regalo.

Takashi: ¿Regalo?

Morita: Pues si tonto, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Takashi: ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Morita: Me lo dijo Facebook.

Takashi: Ya veo. (Típico de ti).

Imamura: Para serte sincero se me olvido por completo tu cumpleaños, pero te regalo dos cajas de cigarro.

Takashi: Sabes que yo no fumo.

Imamura: Bueno para que no sufras yo los fumare.

Takashi: Que considerado- dijo este en un tono burlón.

Imamura: Bueno que quieres unas cervezas.

Takashi: Bueno unos tragos no me vendrían mal. (Vaya, vaya si es para ellos dos par de borrachos, de igual manera me tomare unas cuantas, lo hice a los 10 años

Imamura: De acuerdo, nos vemos en la salida, morita puedes traer mi mochila cuando salgas.

Takashi: ¿A dónde vas?

Imamura: Voy con unos compañeros a una reunión importante, vine para felicitarte viejo, nos vemos después.

Takashi: Si.

Takashi e Imamura se dieron un abrazo como si fuesen hermanos, después este se retiró dejando solos a Morita y Takashi, pero lo que no sabían es que una chica peli rosa con coletas, callada, recargada en el marco de una puerta cercas de donde se encontraban Takashi y Morita llamada Saya Takagi los observaba, en esos momentos tocaron el timbre para comenzar las clases, Takashi junto con Morita decidieron ir al salón de clases. Ya en las clases Takashi se encontraba haciendo su trabajo, para darle fin y entregarlo, vio en ese momento a Rei y a Hisashi que tenían una linda charla por lo que a este le molesto, para el colmo estos nunca le pasaron a felicitar por su cumpleaños, pero eso era de escasa importancia ya que ni siquiera se acercan a saludarle ni cuando este pasa cercas de ellos lo ignoran totalmente, este después de que le calificaron su trabajo regreso ya en su asiento con pereza y vio en su asiento la bolsa negra que le dio morita, a lo que este le pregunto a morita pues este se encontraba a lado suyo.

Takashi: Oye Morita ¿Qué es lo que me regalaste? - este decía mientras trataba de abrir la bolsa negra, pero morita le quito la bolsa y la escondió en su butaca.- ¿Qué ocurre?  
Morita: ¿A caso quieres que nos expulsen?

Takashi: No entiendo.

Morita: Viejo no sabes nada. –el chico rubio escondió la bolsa negra en su maleta y le enseño un cacho donde Takashi a lo que pudo ver que era una especie de revista y vio en la portada una chica, a lo que este hizo que se sonrojara por un momento.

Morita: ¿Ahora lo entiendes Takashi?

Takashi: Si, jeje, típico de Morita.

Morita: Me conoces bien.

Profesor: Eh, ustedes dos ya dejen de hablar.

Takashi y morita se agacharon y no hablaron, por el resto de la clase hasta que termino la primera clase, antes de que el profesor llegara Morita rápidamente se adelantó pues ellos usualmente se van a la azotea o a las escaleras, pero Takashi fue detenido por Takagi.

Saya: Komuro-kun, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Takashi: Si, ¿dime? Takagi.

Saya: Bueno, quería decirte que feliz cumpleaños.

Takashi: Oh, gracias Takagi.

Saya: Obviamente tengo que darte algo pues es de mala educación solo felicitarte.

Takashi: No, te preocupes por eso Takagi, yo estoy bien, no necesitas darme nada.

Saya: Claro que sí, somos amigos desde la escuela primaria, así que te ayudare con las materias que vas mal. – típico de la peli rosada. Joder.

Takashi: ¿En verdad?- (y yo que pensaba que me regalaría un Xbox).

Saya: Si, te ayudare, escuche que tienes problemas con la materia de Ingles.- dijo esta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Takashi: Bueno solo no entiendo algunas cosas. – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Saya: Bien terminando las clases iremos a tu casa, vale, ahí estudiaremos. – dijo está volteándose para irse.

Takashi: ¿En mi casa?- pregunto este.

Saya ¿Algún problema?- dijo al momento de voltearse.

Takashi: Bueno…- este decía mientras recordaba cómo estaba toda su casa, hacha un desastre, por la misma razón le dejaron solo- no hay problema.- dijo sudando gotas de sudor.- (carajo tengo que recoger lo más rápido posible mi casa, además debo de explicarle a Imamura y a Morita que luego las cervezas, debo pensar en un lugar que no le enoje a saya ir).

Saya: Bien, te veo en la salida.

Takashi: Si.

Después de esas palabras saya la chica de cabello rosa se retiró, dejando solo a Takashi después este se dirigió a las escaleras donde le esperaba Morita, (escena chibi) ya en las escaleras este entro y recibió un golpe en el estómago y después empezo a golpearlo, era morita.

Morita: ¡¿POR QUE MALDITO?!  
Takashi: ¿Ahora qué hice?

Morita: ¡TENDRAS UNA CITA CON SAYA! ¡MALDITO! - este le tomo de su camiseta y empezó a zangolotearlo agresivamente, mientras el chico castaño se encontraba con los ojos en espiral.

Takashi: ¿Qué?

Morita: Si tú eres un maldito traidor, sabias que a mí me gustaba Saya.

Takashi: ¡¿Cuándo me dijiste eso?!

Morita: ¡¿A CASO NO ES OBVIO?!

Takashi: Diablos, yo no sabía deja de golpearme- este decía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Pero en ese instante apareció Saya.

 **(Fin de la escena chibi).**

Saya: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Takashi: No nada, ¿ocurre algo Takagi?

Saya: Vine a decirles que el profesor les busca.

Morita: Diablos, ¿crees que nos haya descubierto?

Takashi: Es lo más probable.

Saya: No, solo me pidió que viniera tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Morita: Morita.

Saya: Si, bueno como sea, el profesor te busca.

Morita: Bien nos vemos viejo.- dijo este dándole una sonrisa fingida-(te matare).

Takashi: Si.- (diablos).

Después de esas palabras el chico rubio se retiró con Saya, dejando solo a Takashi, este miro hacia el cielo y recordó cuando él iba en preescolar donde conoció a Rei Miyamoto, está en aquel entonces era muy cercana a Takashi, porque ella hizo una promesa donde ella se casaría con el cuándo ellos fueran mayores, al pasar los años se fueron alejando esta vuelve a cursar segundo por problemas que tuvo y el que desconocía Takashi en ese entonces además no sabía porque ella nunca le conto, ve a Hisashi que este estará en su misma clase, este ve a Rei y a Hisashi juntos del otro lado del tren pues se ven felices, Rei al parecer se percata que Takashi la observaba, por lo que agacha la mirada, para que no le vea Takashi, pero hace tres días este le confeso lo que el realmente sentía, pero el mismo día Hisashi su mejor amigo le propuso ser su novia a lo que ella accedió, a lo que ella le rechazo.

Flashback:

Estos se encontraban en el salón de clases, Rei se encontraba en la puerta a punto de irse.

Rei: Takashi en aquel entonces yo sentía algo por ti, pero tú no lo notaste así que por eso te olvide.

Después de esas palabras esta se retiró dejando solo y atónito a Takashi.

Fin del flashback.

Takashi: Eres una maldita mentirosa, si no lo cumples te juro que te hare tragar un billón de ajugas hasta que te mueras, lo mismo te pasara Hisashi.

El castaño miraba con furia y melancolía hacia abajo, mientras se recargaba en el barandal, pero es interrumpido al ver que un hombre parado en la reja de la entrada por lo que llamo la atención del muchacho al ver que el hombre se azotaba contra la reja, vio a unos profesores para ver lo que ocurría se encontraba el profesor Teshima, la profesora Hayashi y dos profesores más. (Para no hacerles el cuento largo pasa lo mismo que en el anime, hasta que Takashi llega al salón).

Este se encontraba agitado y con sudor, este se dirigió a morita y a Takagi.

Sensei: ¡¿QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR KOMURO?!

Takashi: Tenemos que irnos, Morita, Takagi.

Saya: ¡¿Qué dices, estamos en medio de clase?!

Todos a excepción de Rei, Morita y Hisashi empezaron a rumorear y ver a Takashi como si quisieran burlarse de esta escena, por lo que morita se acercó a Takashi con cara preocupada.

Morita: ¿Viejo que haces?- (¿de cuál te habrás fumado para hacer esta idiotez?)

Takashi: Acabo de ver un asesinato. ¿te vienes o te quedas?

Morita: ¿Qué dices?-(sí que esta viajado).

Saya: Oye Takashi esto es una broma, porque no dará gracia sabes.

Takashi: No bromeo, no tengo motivos para hacer lo, usen el sentido común, acabo de ver como el profesor Teshima ha muerto al igual que a la profesora Hayashi.

Todos sin excepción quedaron callados ante las palabras de Komuro a lo que este le molesto.

Takashi: Si no me creen haya ustedes, yo vine para saber si querían venir conmigo y vivir, pero veo que son igual de ignorantes y mediocres que todas las personas, así que preguntare una vez más, ¿te vienes o te quedas?- dijo dirigiéndose a Saya y a Morita a lo que estos asintieron sin decir una palabra estos tomaron sus maletas.

Sensei: Si bueno cuando vean que no hay tal tontería se presentaran el lunes para que los expulse.

Takashi: El día lunes ya me valdrá un comino su materia y usted estar siendo devorado por los gusanos poco a poco. Vámonos.

Con eso estos salieron, pero fueron seguidos por un gordito.

¿!?: Voy con ustedes. Dijo un gordito con lentes.

Takashi: ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿¡?: Hirano Kouta.

Takashi: ¿Estás seguro?

Hirano: Si.

Saya: ¿Es en serio?, tenemos suficiente con tu amigo inútil.

Morita: ¿Te refieres a mí?- dijo este señalándose, pero fue ignorado.

Takashi: Esta bien, pero no hay marcha atrás.

Saya: ¿Me estas escuchando?

Hirano: Si.

Takashi: De acuerdo, vámonos.

Con ello estos salieron corriendo por las instalaciones, donde salieron por el lado de la explanada, donde estos al abrir pudieron ver un grupo de personas tiradas en el suelo con sangre recorriendo por su cuerpo.

Morita: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Takashi: Eso.- dijo este señalando al profesor Teshima caminando hacia ellos con sangre en la boca y con toda su camiseta manchada.

Morita: Creo que debo de dejar de fumar por un tiempo.

Saya: ¿Qué es eso?

Hirano: ¡ES UN ZOMBIEE!

Tras eso un cuerpo se levantó de golpe para atacar al grupo, pero estos se separaron, por desgracia en ese preciso momento empezaron a levantarse los cuerpos.

Hirano: Coño.-dijo preocupado.

Saya: Takashi eres el líder de este grupo, ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo esta en un tono serio, pero preocupado.

Takashi: ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí en este momento?, tu eres la lista.-dijo sudando la gota gorda.

Morita: Esperen un segundo, ¿Cuándo nombraron a Takashi el líder de este grupo?

Hirano: ¿Eso importa?- dijo en un tono sarcástico.

Morita: Claro pues yo también quiero ser el líder.

Takashi: Bien genio, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Morita: Ah…-este respondió un poco preocupado, pero en eso el alta voz empezó a sonar, (nota: Es igual que en el anime, solo que Takashi se encontraban evadiendo a los muertos, mientras sonaba el alta voz hasta que el hombre grito con agonía, donde todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir en estampida), morita al ver esto grita- ¡Corran!

Con esas palabras estos corrieron todo lo que podían hasta la reja, pero en ese preciso momento todos los alumnos los alcanzaron, Takashi y los demás separaron siendo empujados en la oleada de gente, donde uno que otro compañero era golpeado, prácticamente se había armado una batalla campal, pero los chicos no salieron limpios, pues Takashi tuvo que luchar un chico quien se había atravesado en su camino, donde a Takashi fue tacleado por tres chicos para golpearlo, este con todas sus fuerzas empezó a luchar contra ellos para no ser presa fácil y él no lo era , en ese preciso momento Morita apareció quitando de encima a uno con una patada, y a otro tomándolo del torso para jalarlo y caer con él, por otro lado Hirano veía a saya siendo rodeada por dos chicos y tres chicas tomándola y jalándole el cabello agresivamente, esta obviamente tuvo que poner resistencia, Hirano tomo impulso y como juggernaut de los X-men, con todas sus fuerzas empezó a taclear a los tres chicos sacándolos de juego pues los muertos se habían acercado a atacar a los chicos devorándolos, con ellos saya tomo fuerza y con agresividad tomo a una chica del cabello e hizo que esta se golpeara la cabeza con una de sus cómplices, para darle fin con una patada en su parte intima a una chica, saya quedo un poco cansada por ese momento, esta se encontraba con una de sus coletas sueltas y con su ropa un poco rasgada, pero no duro mucho ya que pudo ubicar a Takashi y a Morita en medio de su pelea donde los muertos empezaron a rodearlos, Hirano al ver esto busca un arma con la cual pudo ver, era un machete que se encontraba en el césped clavado en la maleza por lo que decidió correr por él ya que otro muchacho lo había visto, Hirano había tomado ventaja, pero en el momento inesperado este callo enfrente del machete, pero fue acogido por el muchacho.

Muchacho: Lo siento, solo los fuertes sobreviven.

Hirano: Los inteligentes somos inmortales. – dijo con una sonrisa sínica.

Muchacho: Error.

Este levanto el machete para clavarlo en el cráneo de Hirano, pero el dueño de este machete había aparecido, convertido en un muerto aparece por detrás para morderle el cuello haciendo que este soltara el machete gritando de dolor este ve a Hirano levantarse y tomar el machete.

Muchacho: ¡AYUDAME!

Hirano: Lo siento, te lo dije los inteligentes somos inmortales.

Dijo este antes de irse con el machete dejando al chico morir, Hirano se dispuso a correr donde este llego con Takashi quien junto a Morita estaba empujando a los muertos junto a los chicos quienes estaban antes teniendo una pelea, Hirano alzo el machete.

Hirano: Komuro, toma.

Takashi: ¿Qué?

Dijo este después de empujar a un muerto, pero en ese instante Hirano había lanzado el machete en dirección a Takashi, este al ver el machete abrió sus ojos como plato y se agacho dándole por accidente a un muerto en medio de la cabeza, Takashi al ver esto sudo la gota.

Takashi: ¡Hirano no vuelvas aventar un machete en tu vida!

En eso vio a Saya llamándoles cercas de la entrada al edificio de administración, Takashi junto a los otros chicos corrieron hacia esa dirección, donde se les había cruzado un muerto y un chico, Takashi le había dado un fuerte golpe al chico en la cara, mientras morita le dio unuppercut al Zombi, hasta que por fin entraron al edificio donde los chicos que habían luchado antes no los lograron ya que los muertos los habían alcanzado, Takashi junto a Morita habían detenido la puerta para que no pasarán los muertos, Saya junto a Hirano se adelantaron por las escaleras, solo quedando Morita y Takashi, estos a la cuenta de tres salieron corriendo por las escaleras, para llegar con Hirano y Saya, estos sin más llegaron hasta un puente donde se encontraba una castaña siendo atacada por uno de ellos junto a un peli gris.

Saya: Esos son…

Morita: Miyamoto e Igou.

Takashi al ver esto no pudo evitar sonreír en ver a Rei e Hisashi en esa situación, donde este se preguntaría si este se preguntaba si él estuviera en esa situación le ayudarían, pero fue interrumpidos esos pensamientos por Morita.

Morita: ¿Vas ayudarlos?- dijo con una mirada preocupada.

Takashi: Yo…-este respondió viendo indiferente a Morita, por esa pregunta.

Saya: ¿No hablas en serio?

Morita: Al fin y acabo son tus amigos.

Takashi seguía sin responder, pero se percató que Rei había sido tirada al suelo por el muerto y esta resistía por la lanza que traía clavada en el pecho del muerto, por dentro deseaba que le mordieran y se convirtiera en una de ellos, pero en ese momento le cruzo por su mente una situación similar donde saya estuviera en esa situación y este a punto de morir y que otro grupo tan solo los observe, no era porque este esté enamorado de saya o sienta algo por ella si no es porque es su amiga de la infancia.

Mientras tanto Rei seguía resistiendo para no ser mordida por ese muerto, Hisashi por un lado estaba luchando con dos muertos quienes le intentaban morder, pero Hisashi les estaba deteniendo con sus dos brazos en el cuello para no ser mordido, las fuerzas le fallan y empieza a ceder automáticamente sus brazos Hisashi le implora a sus brazos que no se rindieran, pero este ya llevaba bastante tiempo así, sin previo aviso ellos fueron alejados del chico eran Hirano y Morita, quienes detenían a los muertos por el torso cargándolos para que estos no les mordieran, por otro lado la lanza de Rei se encontraba a punto de romperse, pero un machete cruzo la mitad del cráneo de este donde pudo ver a Takashi ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara y después se dirigiera con Morita quien puso enfrente al muerto para que este enterrara el machete por la garganta del muerto haciendo que este muera, mientras Hirano e Hisashi levantaron al muerto para después tirarlo del puente cayendo de cabeza aplastándose y muriendo al mismo instante.

Hirano: Despejado.

Morita: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Hisashi: Si gracias Morita.

Morita: No me lo agradezcas a mí.

Hisashi: ¿Entonces a quién?  
Saya: Ya lo deberías de saber Idiota.- dijo está apareciendo y cruzando los brazos.

Rei: Takashi Gracias.

Takashi: Si…bueno vámonos chicos. Hay que buscar una salida.- dijo este con una mirada indiferente y empezando a caminar.

Hisashi: Esperen a que se calmen las cosas.-dijo este mientras detenía a Takashi por el hombro.

Takashi: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Rei: Porque en estos momentos una multitud de gente está tratando de escapar por todas las salidas, deben esperar.

Hisashi: Piénsalo detenidamente Takashi, no podremos con esas cosas si nos rodean.

Takashi: ¿Nosotros?

Rei: Si nosotros, todos.

Takashi: El hecho de que les hayamos salvado el pellejo no les da el derecho a venir con nosotros.

Hisashi: No es derecho, es por una deuda que tenemos con ustedes.

Takashi: Estas equivocado Igou, tu ni Miyamoto nos deben nada. No vendrás con nosotros.

Rei: ¿Takashi por qué dices eso?

Takashi: ¿A qué hora te di permiso que me llamaras por mi nombre?

Rei: ¿De que estas hablando?

Takashi: Sabes los que estoy hablando Miyamoto.

Rei: ¿Qué?

En esos momentos los muertos habían entrado tumbando la puerta de las escaleras, esto hizo que retrocedieran.

Morita: Da igual si se llaman por su nombre o por su apellido, podríamos largarnos.

Saya: Por más que lo odie, el anémico tiene razón, debemos largarnos de aquí.

Morita: ¿Anémico?

Hirano: ¿A dónde?

Hisashi y Takashi: Al tejado.- dijeron al mismo estos al mismo tiempo para después voltearse y mirarse desafiada mente.

Morita: (Hoy será un largo día). Dijo este resignado.

Con ello estos salieron corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, en el trayecto una de las puertas que se encontraban por las escaleras para acceder a esta fue derribada por un grupo de muertos separando a Saya y a Hirano del grupo ocasionando que se separaran y huyeran, mientras con los demás se percataron que fueron separados, pero no podían hacer nada ya que eran más o menos una docena, por lo que decidieron seguir subiendo.

Takashi: Kouta nos vemos en la sala de maestros, les iremos a buscar.

Hirano: Si, Takagi me alegrarías el día si tuvieses un plan.

Saya: Si solo sígueme gordito.

Hirano: Si.

(Nota: pasa lo mismo que en el anime esta se va a un salón donde hace Hirano su rifle de clavos, donde Takashi y los demás ven la ciudad en cenizas y en caos, Takashi relata lo mismo mientras recogía un bate de beisbol y le daba el machete a Morita. Pasando unos momentos estos llegaron a las escaleras como en el inicio).

Hisashi: Takashi mantenlos ocupados, haremos un fuerte.

Takashi: No me des órdenes, pero…me agrada la idea de abatir unos pocos de ellos.

Hisashi: ¿Cómo harás eso?

Takashi: Destrozándoles la cabeza.

Hisashi: ¿Cómo sabes que mueren por la cabeza?

Takashi: Nómbrame a alguien que haya sobrevivido a un balazo en la cabeza. No cuenta Wolverine él es de un comic- dijo este dirigiéndose a Morita quien estaba a punto de contestar, pero mejor permaneció callado con cara de perrito regañado- no importa eso, ahora voy a romper unos cuantos cráneos.

Sin más este empezó a combatir con los muertos junto a morita, golpeando y tirando por las escaleras a estos mismos.

Morita: Si, esto es mejor que los video juegos.-dijo este acabando de clavar el machete en la nuca uno de ellos.

Takashi: Concéntrate quieres- dijo este mientras daba un batazo a un muerto girándole la quijada y después darle un golpe certero en la nuca.

Morita: Eso hago.

Takashi: Pues no parece que lo estés haciendo.-dijo este poniendo su bate en los dientes de una chica muerta para no ser mordido por esta al mismo tiempo que este era acorralado en la pared, pero morita llego con el machete para enterarlo en occipital de la chica, Takashi al ver a uno de ellos apunto de atacar a Morita este lo aparto para tomarlo del cuello y azotarlo contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que cayó al suelo- bueno tal vez si sea mejor que los video juegos.

Morita: Jejeje claro que sí.-dijo este con una sonrisa.

Después de un par de minutos Hisashi y Rei terminaron de hacer el fuerte, Takashi y Morita regresaron asegurar el fuerte, aquí igual que en el anime y manga se ponen a pensar lo que ocurre hasta que...

Hisashi: Busca un fosforo o encendedor, si no tendremos que luchar a ciegas.

Takashi: Lo siento, pero yo no voy a buscar nada, búscalo tu Igou yo iré a buscar a Takagi y a Kouta.

Rei: Deberías de quedarte aquí Taka- Komuro, no es seguro. Deberíamos de esperar a que llegue ayuda.

Takashi: Tú espera lo que quieras, yo me iré a buscar a mis amigos, Morita vamos.

Morita: Si.-dijo este al momento de levantarse del suelo.

Hisashi: Takashi por favor escucha.-dijo este al mismo tiempo que se interponía en el camino de Takashi.

Takashi: No intenten detenerme porque no lo lograran. Así que apártate.

Hisashi: No.

Takashi: Creo que no me has comprendido Igou, mis amigos pueden que estén en peligro y no me voy a quedar aquí como idiota pasando frio y calor a lado de esas cosas podridas. Apártate- dijo este en tono de pocos amigos acercándose de manera desafiante ante Hisashi, pero Rei se puso en medio de los dos.

Rei: Ya basta. Hablo en serio.

Takashi: Yo también hablo en serio, le hice una promesa a saya y eso es lo que voy a cumplir, no soy mentiros como otros- dijo este mirando a Reí y refiriéndose a esta misma, donde esta entendió la indirecta y decidió permanecer callada-Vamos Morita.

Con ello estos quitaron el bloque de sillas y terminaron combatiendo con ellos hasta que cayó el último, con ello estos prosiguieron su camino. Hasta que llegaron un pasillo donde empezaron a escuchar voces estos se escondieron en un par de mesas.

Takashi: Son sobrevivientes.

Morita: Tenía entendido que no querías a nadie más en el grupo.

Takashi: Si buen no me importaría quien sea mientras no sean Igou y Miyamoto todo está bien.

Morita: ¿Quién carajos te entiende?

Takashi: Silencio o nos escucharan, primero hay que ver si son de fiar.

Con ello empezaron a escuchar a los sobrevivientes discutiendo lo que iban hacer para salir del instituto, donde tomarían el autobús para escapar, Takashi y Morita al escuchar eso vieron que no eran malos pues traían a lo que parecía sus novias por lo que iban a salir, pero en esos instantes aparecieron hombres con túnicas negras y máscaras de calavera, los chicos que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron primero, pero decidieron preguntar lo que querían a lo que los encapuchados solo decidieron levantar una fotografía y preguntar si lo habían visto, los chicos no respondieron pues no sabían quién era y preguntaron para que lo querían, Takashi ni Morita podían ver la foto pues si salían los verían, el hombre que había sacado la foto la guardo sin decir otra palabra estos sacaron fusiles de asalto militar y fusilaron a los chicos, para después salir de ese lugar, Takashi y Morita quedaron impactados ante la escena.

Morita: Ellos los mataron.

Takashi: No sé lo que buscan, pero no creo que sea algo bueno. Me pareció más a que buscaban a alguien.

En eso uno de los chicos tomo el pie de Takashi espantándolo, pero el muchacho empezó a mirar a Takashi señalándolo, Takashi rápidamente este se acercó al muchacho.

Muchacho: Te buscan a ti.

Con eso este dejo de respirar, Takashi quedo impactado por las palabras del muchacho.

Morita: ¿Qué te dijo?

Takashi: Me dijo que…me buscan a mí…

Morita: ¿Cómo dice?

Takashi: No lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.-dijo al momento de levantarse.

Morita: Si.-dijo este de manera seria para después salir del corredor.

Al igual que en el anime estos salieron de ese pasillo y se dirigieron a la sala de maestros, donde se jodieron a los muertos que acorralaron a Saya y a Hirano, encontrándose con una peli Morada y a una Güera, era Saeko Busujima y Shizuka Maricahua.

Saeko: Todos conocen a la enfermera Maricahua, mi nombre es Saeko Busujima de 3-A.

Takashi: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takashi Komuro de 2-A.- dijo este sin tomar mucha importancia a Saeko mientras este observaba a los lados.

Morita: Eres la campeona del año pasado de kendo verdad, wau es un gusto.- dijo este mirando de arriba abajo a Saeko con ojos de corazones.

Saeko: El gusto es mio. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Hirano: Mi nombre es Kouta Hirano de 2-B.

Saeko: Encantada.

Otra vez al igual que en el anime Saya empieza a llorar y es consolada por Takashi quien miraba tristemente a saya, con ello estos se separaron y todos se dirigieron a la sala de maestros para descansar, pero en eso Morita prendió la televisión, nuevamente el comunicado de la locutora pasa igual que en el anime, pero antes de que corten la trasmisión mencionan lo siguiente.

Locutora: Por lo que podemos ver la situación no solo ocurren en nuestro país si no también en las grandes potencias como son El Reino Unido, Estados unidos, Moscú, Londres, Paris y Roma. Informes proporcionados por la fuerza especial ubicada en canto, nos han informado que esto es a causa de alguna pandemia. Mientras tanto los miembros del parlamento han quedado atónitos ante todo este caos sin tener muchas opciones a elegir de quien será el nuevo señor feudal ya que hace unos dos días murió el señor feudal Kokkai-sama, en un fallo en las tuberías de gas en el parlamento donde resulto su mmuerte, donde varios salieron lesionados y muchos murieron, sea dado una investigación acerca de estos sucesos y se cree que ha sido un atentado terrorista en contra de Kokkai y miembros ejecutivos del gabinete de este mismo, informes han dicho que el criminal conocido como Kira ha sido el responsable de tal atentado y ha creado una especie de secta religiosa, tanto como hombres, mujeres, adolescentes y niños, han dicho sus plegarias y opiniones personales dirigidos a Kira, dándose marchas regionales en todo el país tanto en Japón como en las demás potencias vistas, no solo queda ahí la noticia, en la trascurso de los últimos días han ocurrido atracos, asesinatos, videos grabados y esparcidos por las redes sociales con el fin de llegar a los ojos de Kira y que este vea su justicia por el además sean formado miles de páginas sin fin en internet con el fin de unirse a esta secta religiosa con planes que van en contra del gobierno y de las leyes mismas. La situación empeora aún más ya que un comunicado de esta misma secta ha subido un comunicado del mismo Kira, no se sabe con exactitud si este sea el mismo Kira ya que fuentes han dicho que son intentos de persuasión para que personas se unan a la causa de Kira, aquí el comunicado.

(Nota: Bueno como había puesto este mismo mensaje en el capítulo anterior para los que no quieren volver a leerlo solo bajen hasta que el texto remarcado acabe de acuerdo).

 **MENSAEJE:**

 **Yo soy dios, también conocido como Kira, les doy este mensaje para que vayan por el camino del bien hijos míos, si se preguntan por qué está pasando todo esto es porque me traicionaron, el gobierno corrupto me despojo de todos mis poderes, hijos míos, pero yo soy su salvador el que dará fin a esta tortura, pero no podre protegerlos todo el tiempo deben luchar por mí, protéjanme hasta que recupere todos mis poderes, iniciara el nuevo mundo dentro de tres días partir de hoy cuando llegue ese día los que sobrevivieran verán el renacimiento de un nuevo mundo sin mentiras, sin gobiernos corruptos, sin más falsos dioses, este es un nuevo comienzo, luchen a muerte contra quienes se opongan a mí, hagan este mundo suyo ese es el destino de la humanidad, su destino, yo soy dios nunca pierdan la fe hijos míos, les daré la seguridad que no le dieron, esos gobernante mentirosos y corruptos, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes para esta sociedad, diríjanse a mi como su deidad y serán salvados, bendecidos serán los nuevos reyes, los nuevos dioses de este nuevo mundo, maten a quien se oponga a mi voluntad ellos no tienen derecho a gobernar a su lado no importa si es su padre, su madre, su esposa, no importa quesea sus propios hijos sacrifíquenlos, no dejen que se interpongan en nuestro camino ustedes son los reyes, llegara el tiempo en donde esta era oscura terminara ¡DE LAS CENIZAS DE SU MUNDO LEVANTAREMOS UNO MEJOR, POR QUE USTEDES SON LOS REYES Y YO SOY!…¡DIOS!**

 **background music (Musica de fondo).**

 **Death Note- Solitude EXTENDED**

Tras eso el televisor se apagó, dejando a los chicos un poco conmocionados, a excepción de Takashi, Saeko y Saya.

Morita: No me jodan, ¿esto es de verdad?

Saya: ¿Qué esperabas?, el mundo sea vuelto un completo caos.-dijo está acomodando sus lentes.

Hirano: Es verdad.-respondió este.

Morita: ¿Por qué no querrán que salgamos de nuestras casas?

Takashi: La razón es muy simple, no quiere el ejercito que nos entrometamos.

Shizuka: ¿A qué te refieres?

Takashi: Lo que quiere el ejército o las fuerzas armadas es que nos quedemos como ilusos en nuestras casas para que ellos se vayan a un lugar seguro mientras a nosotros nos asesinan.

Todos sin excepción se quedaron callados, morita e Hirano tan solo se agacharon en el suelo y bajaron la cabeza al igual que estos se tapaban uno de sus ojos, mientras Shizuka se tapaba la boca y se sentaba, Saeko se quedó callada observando a Takashi mientras Saya tan solo observo el patio con brazos cruzados viendo la cuidad hecha un caos, por último el peli rojo tan solo le cruzo por la mente de nuevo cuando vio la cuidad en cenizas e imaginándose la bandera de Kira teñida de sangre sobre la cuidad misma.

End of background music (fin musical de fond).

_HOTD_

Esto significa un corto XD.

Estos aguardaron unos cuantos minutos descansando, callados hasta que Takashi empezó a quitar las cajas que habían apilado para que no pasaran ellos.

Shizuka: ¿Dónde vas?

Takashi: No pienso quedarme aquí más tiempo, voy a buscar a mi familia.

Saeko: Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos en grupo.

Morita: Que Busujima-sempai tiene razón Takashi, en estos momentos es la mejor opción.-dijo morita parándose y acercándose a Takashi.

Takashi: Pues claro que vamos ir todos, solo empecé a quitar las cajas para que nos vayamos todos.-este dijo al momento de voltearse y dar una sonrisa, pero antes de eso él tenía la expresión seria sin algún tipo de sentimiento que no fue en ese momento no fue bueno para él.

Tras eso los chicos empezaron a preparar sus cosas, Hirano por su parte entrego cuchillos hechos de regla de acero con filo con cinta como de mango.

Morita: Vaya Kouta eres bueno en esto de inventar cosas.

Hirano: No es para tanto.

Saya: Luego platican ahora tenemos que irnos.

Hirano y Morita: Que genio.

Saya: ¿Dijeron algo?

Hirano y Morita: No nada.

Takashi: ¡Vamos!

Dijo este antes de abrir la puerta y mostrar dos de ellos en el pasillo Hirano con la pistola de clavos se dispuso a disparar, seguido de Takashi dando un golpe con el bate a otro de ellos para seguir avanzando.

Okey, okey, nos damos un salto temporal, jejeje, llegamos al momento donde los chicos corren para poder salir del instituto, Takashi junto a Saeko peleaban distrayendo a ellos, donde Takashi pudo localizar a un grupo corriendo para poder alcanzarlos, efectivamente estos llegaron al autobús, pero a un faltaban dos personas por llegar era un alumno llamado Tsunoda y un profesor llamado Shido. Donde Shido cayó a la maleza en menos de un segundo lo empezaron a rodear, Takashi al ver esto no se preocupó nada pues sabía lo que le había hecho a Rei, él era un genio por nacimiento según él, pero en eso Tsunoda tacleo a Takashi para poder quitarle el bate.

Takashi: ¡¿Qué coño haces?!

Tsunoda: Dame el maldito bate.

Takashi: Que te den.

Este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Takashi saco una regla con punta y filo rodeada con cinta adhesiva calvo en la pierna de Tsunoda.

Tsunoda: ¡AAAAhhh! ¡Miserable!

Los chicos al ver a Takashi en peligro decidieron bajar, a excepción de saya y Hirano para defenderlo disparándoles a ellos, en eso la estudiante Yuki Miku ordeno salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, donde Shizuka se negó rotundamente, Yuki al igual que los demás sobrevivientes empezaron a negar la decisión de Shizuka donde dos alumnos tomaron a Shizuka para poder quitarla del volante y sacarla del autobús Saya al percatarse de eso saco la regla de metal antes mencionada para poder amenazar a los chicos quienes estaban a punto de sacar a Shizuka del autobús.

Saya: Malditos dejen a Shizuka ahora.

Yuki: Cierra la boca idiota.

La chica Yuki apareció detrás de saya para tomarla de su muñeca donde sostenía el cuchillo para poder luego jalarla del cabello y luego ser sometida, Hirano cabreado disparo un clavo en la nalga de Yuki, esta grito de dolor, antes que diera otro movimiento Hirano fue rápidamente sometido por otros estudiantes y por una que otra colegiala quitándole el arma de clavos y poniéndole de rodillas.

Yuki: ¡Maldito Obeso hijo de perra!

Con toda su furia esta le dio una patada en el genital de Hirano dejándolo en el suelo, con ello los demás sacaron a Shizuka y a Saya por la puerta, mientras a Hirano lo arrojaron por la venta por donde disparaba anteriormente cayendo de espaladas, regresando con Shido este tomo una llave de gas para golpear a ello quienes se interponían en su camino llegando con Takashi quien estaba golpeando a Tsunoda en la cara este arrojo a un caminante a Takashi para después levantar a Tsunoda con un poco de sangre en la cara y llevarlo al autobús Saeko y Morita por su parte se encontraban distrayendo a ellos dándole oportunidad de escapar a Shido donde en ese momento los chicos sacaron a Shizuka a Saya y a Hirano del autobús, para después arrancar. Saeko junto a Morita se percataron que habían arrancado estos decidieron evadir a los muertos e ir con Takashi y los demás, Morita se dirigió con Hirano mientras Saeko se dirigía con Takashi, pero esta estaba dudando que llegara a tiempo pues en ese preciso momento otro de ellos se había lanzado contra Takashi este con toda su fuerza trataba de que no se acercarán, pero uno de ellos fue golpeado con un tubo de acero y otro en su cráneo fue clavado una lanza para luego ser retirados de encima de Takashi, era Hisashi y Rei, estos al verlo le sonrieron y le tendieron la mano y Takashi con una sonrisa irónica acepto.

Hisashi: Bueno estamos a mano.-dijo al momento de levantarlo.

Pero en un segundo uno de ellos apareció atrás de Hisashi para poder morderlo, pero Takashi le quito de frente para tomar al muerto de su camisa para lanzarlo al suelo para que luego Rei le diera el golpe final.

Takashi: Ahora me debes una.

Hisashi: jajaja si bueno yo te salve primero.

Takashi: Que no.

Saeko: Luego discuten quien salvo a quien, ahora preocúpense por ellos.

El trio se formó en posición de combate para recibir a ellos, luego de unos momentos de batalla estos se dispusieron a ir ayudar a Morita quien combatía con todo a ellos quien lo estaban rodeando, mientras saya ayudaba a Shizuka a levantarse, mientras Hirano se mantenía de rodillas impotente ante la situación. Takashi junto a los demás llego dando un golpe certero a no de ellos para acoplarse con Morita.

Morita: ¿De nuevo con ellos?

Takashi: Parecen chicle, pero en estos momentos creo que no importa eso.

Saeko: Haz madurado.

Takashi: Si bueno, nadie aquí es maduro.

Estos se formaron en círculo para poder protegerse de ellos, poco a poco eran rodeados por ellos y era más difícil pelear pues se amontonaban unos con otros. Luego de unos minutos de luchar estaban completamente rodeados, Takashi al igual que Hisashi buscaban alguna alternativa para poder salir. Takashi al igual que Hisashi salieron corriendo empujado a ellos y gritando.

Saeko: Komuro.

Rei: Hisashi.

Takashi y Hisashi: AAAAhhh.

Hisashi: Corre.

Takashi: Busujima sácalos de aquí.

Morita: Takashi no.

Sin otras opciones estos decidieron retroceder, mientras Takashi e Hisashi corrían en dirección contraria golpeando con los mismos puños y con empujones. En una de ellas Takashi cayó junto a tres de ellos, pero decidió gatear lo más rápido posible para luego pararse y empujar nuevamente, así se mantuvieron hasta que estos llegaron hasta una de las puertas del instituto de vidrio blindado donde del otro lado se encontraban más de ellos. Takashi junto a Igou empezaron a luchar, quedando sin muchas energías.

Hisashi: Takashi tengo algo que decirte.

Takashi: Si te vas a poner sentimental no quiero oírlo.

Hisashi: No es una disculpa. Por lo de Rei, lo siento.

Takashi: ¡¿Qué?!

¡MIIII, MIIII!

(Nota: Sinceramente no sé cómo diablos suena un camión, pero maginen que es uno XD)

En un momento imprevisto un camión de valores se dirigía a la entrada del instituto a toda velocidad (Nota: Esos que aparecen un tanque que recoge dinero de locales importantes, pues pa que me entiendan). Donde entro sin problemas arroyaron a todos ellos para parar enfrente de los demás, donde al abrir las puertas traseras apareció un chico con una máscara de diablo sosteniendo una Ak-47 gris y colgando una escopeta recortada de color gris y una bolsa gris donde este abrió fuego a los restantes de ellos que estaban cercas, para después bajar el arma y quitarse la máscara, era Imamura.

Imamura: Alguien ordeno a un sensual héroe.

Morita: ¡IMAMURA!

Imamura: Hola, me extrañaron.

Morita: Ya quisieras.

Imamura: ¡¿Ya quisiera que?!

Dijo este acercándose cara a cara a morita para retarlo, pero fueron interrumpidos por saya.

Saya: ¡Déjense de estupideces!, ¡Takashi se encuentra en problemas!

Imamura: Diablos hubiera preferido a un zombi de mascota que tú en mi grupo.

Saya: ¡¿Qué?!

Imamura: No importa vamos a por él.-dijo dándole la bolsa con armas a saya y dándole el fusil de asalto a Morita.

Morita: De donde coño sacaste esas armas.

Imamura: Luego te cuento. ¡Es hora de la acción!

(Música de fondo)

Papa Roach - Last Resort lyrics

Dijo este al momento de accionar la escopeta recortada y matar a unos cuantos de ellos.

Imamura: Viejo cúbreme voy por esos tortolillos.

Takashi y Hisashi: ¡¿TORTOLILLOS?!-estos gritaron a lo lejos.

Imamura: Morita cúbreme y sube a los demás al camión.

Morita: Si señor.- dijo este como si obedeciera a un sargento.

Hirano: Dame un arma.

Imamura: Oye, oye tranquilo viejo esto no es un juguete para un otaku.

Hirano sin decir otra palabra le quito la escopeta y empezó a disparar matando a muchos de estos, dejando boqui abierto a Morita y a Imamura.

Hirano: No se queden ahí y suban a los demás.

Imamura y Morita: Si general.

Estos sin más empezaron a subir a los demás subiendo a Shizuka y a Saya, estas al entrar ven una pila de miles de billetes.

Shizuka: Aaaah que bonito, es mucho dinero- dijo esta con corazones en sus ojos y babeando.

Saya: Acaso robaron un maldito banco.-dijo esta examinado el contenedor, donde todo el dinero lo habían acomodado en forma que fueran asientos cuadrados.

Imamura: Algo así.

Morita: No me digas que robaste el banco sin mí.

Imamura: Viejo te dije que si venias y te pusiste a reírte.

Morita: No me jodas estábamos borrachos, ¿Cómo carajos quieres que te tome en serio?

Saeko: No importa si lo robo con o sin ti, demos gracias que llegaste a tiempo.

Morita: ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Rei: Perdón interrumpir su discusion, pero Takashi y Hisashi no aguantaran mucho.

Morita: No tienes una bazuca oh algo para volarlos en mil pedazos.

Imamura: No me jodas Morita, no soy un narco.

Morita: Tú no me jodas.

¿?: Imamura deja de ser idiota y dame la bolsa.-dijo un hombre vestido de oficial con gorra y chaleco antibalas, bajando del camión y avanzando hacia el grupo.

Saya: ¿Quién es él?

Imamura: Mi primo.

Primo: Diablos Imamura deja el maldito vicio, no te deja pensar.

Imamura: Lo dejare cuando Morita saque un 10 en matemáticas.

Morita: ¿Qué?

Primo: Cállense y cúbranse.

Dijo este al momento de tomar una granada azul cilíndrica.

Rei: Ten cuidado con eso.

Primo: Tranquila es una granada aturdidora, no te hará nada si no estás cercas.

Este sin perder otro segundo quito el seguro y la lanzo para después que se accionara y explotara dando una cortina de humo densa del otro lado del estacionamiento para que ellos se alejaran de Takashi y Hisashi, estos aprovecharon y salieron corriendo de su posición.

Primo: Suban.

Con esas palabras todos empezaron a subir al autobús, mientras Hirano cubría a Hisashi y a Takashi mientras Morita e Imamura les cubrían y mantenían el paso libre, hasta que por fin estos llegaron, Hisashi entro por la parte trasera mientras Takashi se sentó en la parte de enfrente a lado de primo en la parte del conductor y Saeko en la ventana, Imamura junto a los demás subieron para que por ultimo este indicara que se fueran dando golpes en el techo antes de cerrar la puertas.

Imamura: Vámonos.

Primo: Sujétense.

(Fin de la música).

Este acelero arrollando a todos ellos quienes se encontraron en su camino, después de unos minutos Takashi cerró los ojos agotado y con sudor en toda la cara.

Saeko: Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada.

Takashi: Dijo lo mismo.-dijo este viendo a Saeko.

Saeko: Si.-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Takashi: Tú debes ser primo, Imamura habla mucho de ti.

Primo: Si también me habla de ti a menudo.

Takashi: jeje, gracias por salvarnos.

Primo: Es un gusto.

Después de varios minutos estos llegaron a una esquina para dar vuelta a la estatal, pero vio un autobús varado y personas haciendo señas.

Takashi: Tienes un arma.

Primo: Si.

Takashi: Me la puedes prestar.

Primo: Si bueno, no mates a nadie.-dijo este mientras se la entregaba

El grupo había parado a un lado del autobús, donde Shido se paró del lado de Saeko.(ósea del copiloto).

Shido: Muchas gracia…-cuando bajo el vidrio su cara de agradecimiento cambio a temor.

Takashi: Hola imbécil.-dijo sosteniendo una Russell´s negra.

Shido: K-Komuro.

Takashi: Ironía de la vida, pides ayuda al que dejaste tirado, jajaja no sabes cuánto me encantaría meterte una bala en tu cráneo, pero sería una bala mal gastada, ni siquiera mereces morir, vive como la rata que eres Shido, si nos volvemos a ver juro que te matare con mis propias manos ahora aléjate de la puerta.

El hombre de anteojos con molestia se alejó del camión, para que luego avanzara, pero antes de que subieran el vidrio Saeko salió por la parte de la venta para levantar el dedo grosero o más conocido como Pito, Takashi al igual que Primo sacaron sangre de la nariz ya que Saeko prácticamente mostraba su hermoso trasero que resaltaba de su falda verde bandera.

Saeko: Jodete hijo de perra.-con eso está regreso a su asiento- lo siento por el lenguaje vulgar.

Primo y Takashi: No hay problema.- dijeron estos con una sonrisa y papel en la nariz.

Tras eso estos se dirigieron por la estala libre para evitar el tráfico que por lógica todos tomarían el camino normal, al recorrer el camino se podía ver que no había muchas personas, Saeko tan solo observaba el humo que desprendían los edificios al igual que Takashi.

Saeko: Y bien a ¿dónde vamos?

Takashi: A por nuestras familias, luego buscar un lugar seguro.

Primo: Es verdad hay que rescatar a Sasuke.

Saeko: ¿Sasuke?

Primo: Hermano menor de Imamura y mi primo.

Saeko: Ya veo.

Takashi: Si también debo rescatar a Kokoro.

Saeko: ¿Tú hermana?

Takashi: Si bueno tengo dos hermanas y un…-dijo este se detuvo antes de terminar.

Saeko: ¿Un qué?

Takashi: Y un hermano mayor-dijo este con un tono triste.

Saeko: Ya veo.

Takashi: Y tú.

Saeko: Ninguno. Pero sabes una cosa Takashi, te ayudare a buscar a tu familia.

Takashi: ¿En verdad?

Saeko: Si, tómalo como una promesa.

Takashi: Gracias.

Saeko: Si.

Primo: Si bueno antes de eso tenemos que parar en una gasolinera, queda poca gas al camión.

Takashi: A la primera que veamos paramos.-dijo este serio.

Primo: No me jodas falta 13 kilómetros- dijo este al ver un letrero que decía 13 kilómetros la primera gasolinera.- no creo que lleguemos a tiempo.

Takashi: Hasta donde llegue.

Primo: De acuerdo. Vamos entonces.

Sin otra cosa más que decir este acelero el camión alejándose poco a poco del instituto ya que se podía ver desde lejos.

Takashi: (Sinceramente no sabía en ese entonces que mi pasado me perseguiría durante grandes partes de mi vida, y que se convertiría en un infierno en el que no saldré hasta que muera, todo solo por una estudia idea y un complejo de dios de una simple persona, esa era Kira).

Mientras en las instalaciones de la escuela se encontraban los sujetos con las túnicas viendo llegar a un equipo grande con camiones blindados llegaban ahí, al momento de estacionarse bajo todo un grupo grande de armados con túnicas al frente se encontraba al frente de estos una mujer con una túnica negra y una máscara de cuervo con ojos rojos. Al verla los sujetos que esperaban anteriormente se arrodillaron ante ella.

Sujeto: Lo siento mi señora no encontramos a nadie con la describicion que nos dio.

Mujer: Escapo. No importa tarde oh temprano aparecerá el peli rojo.

En eso un hombre con mascara de tigre se acercó a la mujer.

Sujeto 2: Que haremos con el traidor y con Yagami.

Mujer: Llegara su momento, por ahora busquemos al traidor y al sucesor de L. La noche se teñirá de negro y la humanidad se arrodillara ante nosotros.

HOTD.

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado el capítulo ya que para mí es un gusto darles más sobre esta historia bueno nos leemos en otro capítulo, feliz cumpleaños al que cumpla o el que cumplo felicidades, les felicito todos los días festivos que celebren XD, también decir que Daisuke Sato ha muerto aunque haya pasado hace un chingo lo pondré porque es un carbonaso y doy gracias ah el que se le haya ocurrido el hacer a Hischool of the dead, Demos un brindis coño.

Hasta luego nos leemos luego, se la pasen bien Att: Rick2017.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hola amigos y amigas que ven esté capítulo 3 de esta historia. Quiero decirles que me alegro de que sigan está historia jeje, espero con angustia y alegría sus comentarios jeje, comenten cada uno de los capítulos para que me ayuden ustedes a ver mis errores y ver también mis puntos bueno Jajajajaja ? ﾟﾘﾂ, con el capítulo okay.

Advertencia: los personajes de HOTD y Death Note, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Opening Highschool of the dead

(Música de fondo).

Death note Death image. Them

El amanecer se podía apreciar de manera majestuosa donde el sol salía poco a poco dando un luz carmesí, en las montañas en una carretera se encuentra el camión de valores varado con las puertas ensangrentadas por todo este, al llegar los rayos del solo se puede apreciar la sombra de un joven sentado en el suelo recargado en el camión, era el joven Komuro quién ve sus manos llenas de sangre recargadas a sus rodillas, su rostro y cabellos teñidos de rojo con la marca de lo que parecía una mano en su mejilla izquierda, su rostro simplemente expresa una muestra de tristeza y conmoción algo profunda y grabé, tan solo observa una y otra vez sus manos. Hasta que esté cerró los ojos para poder pensar lo sucedido.

Takashi: (¿Alguna véz te has preguntado si durante toda tu vida has hecho siempre lo correcto por las razones correctas?, oh si has hecho cosas malas por razones correctas… la verdad yo hoy no sé si estoy haciendo esto por la razón correcta).( No sé si después de esto vuelva a mirar a las personas como antes…de hecho, estoy 100% seguro que no volveré a tener un sueño dulce durante un largo tiempo, tan sólo recuerdo y veo esa imagen que no olvidaré jamás, su rostro lleno de sangre roja carmesí, escurriendo por todo su rostro y en ella mis manos llenas de sangre. Los ruidos bestiales suenan en mi cabeza como si estuviera aún en ese estado de locura, sed de sangre, venganza y odio a su vez mezcladas una y otra vez escucho como mi mano impacta contra su cara y escucho como mis nudillos se rompen junto al hueso de su pómulo, pero lo que más destaca de todo esto es la expresión de mi rostro era la sonrisa de a oreja que me hacía resaltar ante el sujeto que con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaba me miraba mientras se hundía en su profunda agonía ¿Se podría considerar un síntoma de sociópata y psicópata a su vez?, ¿Como podre justificar mi acto de asesinar a un maleante?, Tal vez por el simple hecho de que el haya amenazado con lastimarme a mí y a las únicas personas a las que puedo decir con sinceridad que ellos son mis amigos, o por abusar a la única chica a la que he sentido algún tipo de apreció en muchos años, la única amiga que he tenido, o por sobrevivir pero no tengo la más mínima idea del por qué, solo escucho y veo una y otra vez la imagen del chico ensangrentado bajo mis puños ).

Años atrás

Una tarde donde el sol resplandecía como si este fuese feliz.

En una especie de escuela se encontraba una pareja junto a un niño yéndose de aquella escuela donde a lo lejos un niño pequeño castaño veía como éstos se alejaban su expresión literalmente era de tristeza ya que observaba como un niño se iba de aquel lugar. Los días trascurrían y el niño tan sólo vagaba por toda la escuela hasta que esté llego a una habitación, el día era lluvioso y frío, vestía una playera roja y un abrigo de mezclilla con una sudadera debajo de este, el pequeño con curiosidad decidió entrar donde se pudo encontrar a un niño de cabellera negra larga sentado de manera extraña pues se encontraba en cuclillas en la silla vistiendo un abrigo de color café y una bufanda de color verde, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, esté al escuchar al niño voltea a verle, al igual que un hombre con lentes que estaba sentado enfrente de aquél niño, se levantó en seguida de su silla y se dirigió con el.

¿!?: Oye tú no puedes estar aquí

Niño castaño: Yo sólo.

¿!?: Veté de aquí, no puedes estar aquí.

Niño peli negro: Déjalo Roger.

Roger: Pero L.

L: Déjale entrar. No hará nada.

Roger: Si.- este respondió de manera de resignación.

L:¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto en dirección al niño, quien inspeccionaba la habitación en la que sólo había un armario y la mesa de centro con las dos sillas en la mesa se encontraba un juego de ajedrez con piezas blancas y negras de cristal.

Niño: Solo quería ver qué hay aquí.

L: Ya veo._ respondió este para luego centrar su mirada en el tablero de ajedrez, el niño castaño al ver esto decidió lo que estaban haciendo.

Niño: ¿Quién va ganando?

L: Roger

Niño: ¿En serio?, Yo veo lo contrario.

Roger: ¿Por que lo dices?- dijo este antes de sentarse en su silla y acomodarse.

Niño: Una corazonada.- respondió este de manera rápida y confiada.

Minutos trascurrían y el juego parecía solo tener un ganador y ese era Roger. El pequeño niño veía a L extrañado ya que L no se veía tenso o que expresará alguna emoción hasta que esté volteó a ver al pequeño niño.

L: Me retiro, tú toma mi lugar.

Niño: ¿Qué? ¿ Yo?

Roger: (L tú…).

L: Si tú toma mi lugar. Sabes de ajedrez así que supongo que eres buen estratega.

Niño: Pero yo solo se lo básico no es que yo sea un experto.

L: El hecho que no seas un experto, no te convierte en un perdedor te convierte en un perdedor si no resuelves el acertijo y no ganas el juego.

Niño: Mmmm…de acuerdo.- dijo esté resignado para después tomar el lugar de L.

Los minutos trascurrían y el pequeño niño movía sus piezas por turno al igual que Roger hasta que esté solo se quedó callado y vio a Roger.

Niño: Sabes una cosa…el hecho de que estés haciendo una masacre en las filas A,B, C y D en las filas 1,2 y 3. Haz dejado encerrado al rey con solo un cuadro de movimiento donde hay un peón en la fila 7 en la columna G y una Reyna en la columna F con toda la columna libre, es un jaque mate por completo por que tan solo mueva 8 pasos hacia adelante a la Reyna el rey morirá, no importa si mata a la Reyna el peón lo comerá sin pestañear, y si mueve hacia la columna donde se encuentra la Reyna está lo matará... Es un jaque mate.- dijo este niño con tan solo apuntar a las piezas mencionadas, Y por último mover a su Reyna por los ocho simples pasos que debía dar la Reyna para ganar….Mientras Roger tan solo quedo sorprendido ante ese movimiento inesperado del niño, pues su plan de Roger era comer la mayoría de sus piezas para que quedara indefenso, pero al centrarse en comer a sus piezas este aprovecho e hizo un jaque mate con una Reyna y un peón.

Roger: Wou estoy realmente sorprendendido de tu estrategia, te felicito niño.

Niño: No fui yo, L dejo todas las piezas acomodadas para solo ser ejecutadas. Yo no lo hice fue él.

Dijo esté con una sonrisa mirando a L quién lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Niño: Fue un gran juego, pero ahora me retiró, nos vemos luego. – dijo este antes de retirarse del lugar, pero al pasar a lado de L escuchó unas palabras.

L: Gracias por terminar lo que empecé.

Él niño paro un momento para después salir de aquel lugar.

Los años trascurrían y el niño se puede observar que había crecido con la apariencia de 17 años de edad aproximadamente, este junto a otro estudiantes trotaban con el en la cabeza, conforme avanza los minutos este empezó hacer ejercicios mixtos para fortalecer su musculatura y otras partes del cuerpo, manteniendo un ritmo natural pasando este a sus clases de aula donde respondía cada pregunta excelente y con muy buen puntaje, en las horas de descanso a veces comía solo o este se juntaba con diferentes grupos de compañeros, este se encontraba en una banca de madera recargado y pensativo, hasta que por fuera del alambrado del instituto se veía una limosna llegar y todos los niños al igual que algunos chicos iban a ver la limosna, el joven al ver esto solo toma un sorbo de su agua, pero en ese mismo instante L apareció.

L: Hola TK-san

Tk: ¿Qué quieres L?

L: Solo vine a ver a las instalaciones como estaban.

Tk: Ya veo.

L: Y como te ha ido en estos 8 años aquí.

Tk: Más que aburridos, créeme que es menos aburrido leer la biblia que estar viendo Filosofía.

L: Es bueno saber filosofía.

Tk: Si lo que digas L….una pregunta L solo viniste a ver cómo estaba o solo a sermonearme como siempre.

L: Solo vine a ver a mi a amigo.

Tk: Pero como te atreves a hacer esa estupidez, solo di a lo que realmente viniste y déjame en paz quieres.

L: Bueno…es por que estoy pensando en retirarme y yo quiero que seas mi sucesor.

Tk: Ni los pienses L, no soy esa clase de persona.

L: Claro que lo es. Es preservar y mantener el control y la justicia.

Tk:¿ Justicia?, ¿ En donde vez que hay justicia?, Esa tontería no existe te nunca existirá ya sabes que en eso no voy a ir a perder mi tiempo.

L: ¿Es por esa promesa?

TK: Cállate. No sabes nada de eso.

L: Claro que lo sé, te sientes mal contigo mismo solo por que ella no se ha fijado en ti a pesare tus cualidades de genio. La justicia como verás está todos nosotros Tk, eso es un hecho, cada quien tiene su manera de justicia, no podremos cambiar nada de las personas ni con el miedo ni con el dolor por que tenemos nuestra justicia dentro de nosotros y está en ti Takashi por eso quería que tú fueras mi sucesor, por que tienes ese don de Autentica justicia…Takashi si no quieres no te voy a obligar si tú no quieres, pero te dijo esto por qué tengo la sensación que algún día alguien me arrebatará lo único que tengo…mi vida.

Takashi: No L, no quiero tener ese cargó, no me lo e ganado y lo sabes muy bien.

L: Takashi…

¡Ring!

Él celular de L sonó, para que esté tomara el celular rápidamente.

L: ¿Si Watari?...ya veo, está bien, ya estás haya, muy bien envíame todo los datos por favor. Hasta luego.

Esté colgó.

Takashi: Cómo siempre te tienes que ir.

L: Lo siento Takashi, pero esto es muy grave, criminales están siendo asesinados, debo irme.

Takashi: Si, está bien.

L: Bueno ya están cercas de entrar a clases, vuelve a casa nos vemos luego.

Takashi: Si.

L: No te preocupes por ella, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por ella. Cuídate y no te rindas, y recuerda la justicia siempre prevalecerá.

Takashi: Si, bueno antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte que lo siento por decir eso yo…

L: Tranquilo tan solo estás frustrado, no te angusties, se que lo dijiste sin pensar tranquilo. Casi terminan las vacaciones así que prepárate de acuerdo. Me retiró.

Takashi: Regresare las vacaciones que vienen.

L: Si y para ese entonces estará encerrado el que está asesinando a los criminales.

Takashi: Se qué lo harás.

L: Si, nos vemos pronto.

Takashi: Si.

Fin flash back.

Actualidad horas antes.

Él joven de 17 años se encontraba en la ventana con los ojos cerrados hasta que esté los abrió para ver que el camión de valores se estaba desacelerando.

Takashi: Primo por que paramos.

Primo: El estúpido camión se quedó sin gasolina. Tú dices ¿caminamos?

Pregunto esté resignado delejando el volante y cerrar los ocho, él joven Takashi tan solo decidió mirar a su celular para observar que eran las 4:00am.

Takashi: No sería muy peligroso, mejor es quedarnos aquí.

Saeko: O tal vez no.- dijo la peli morada señalando una gasolinera a unos 60 metros enfrente suyo.

Primo: Muy bien ahora vamos a tener que empujar el camión hasta haya.

Takashi: No sólo irán dos personas y recogerán la gasolina. Los demás se quedarán aquí, es más seguro.

Primo: Lo que digas. Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Takashi: Si.

Con ello estos salieron del autobús para ir a la parte trasera por un contenedor, al abrir todos sin excepción se encontraban dormidos, Shizuka se encontraba dormida babeando en los pechos de Saya al igual que está babeaba, por un lado Hisashi se encontraba con Rei dormidos tranquilamente, pero no destacaba eso lo más raro era…

Takashi, Saeko y Primo:¿Qué mierda?

Hirano se encontraba en el suelo arriba de Immamura quien esté estaba abrazado con Morita susurrando.

Immamura: Ahí profe Shizuka por favor cúreme por que estoy loco, pero de su amor.

Morita: Saeko… Saya- chan Oh bayby dame un hermoso beso.

Sin saber de lo que hacían y decían estos se acercaron poco a poco hasta que estos se besaron. Takashi al igual que primo tan solo se aguantaban la inmensa risa que les provocaba la escena, Saeko por su lado solo observaba divertida a los dos chicos.

Primo: Viejo toma foto. Jeje.

Takashi: La verdad es que si, jajaja.

Sin otra palabra esté tomo su celular para tomar la foto donde se pudo ver el flash de la cámara, a lo que Immamura y Morita abrieron los ojos y vieron que estos estaban besándose.

(Música de fondo).

It's the training!

Immamura y Morita: ¡Ahhhhh!

Estos de golpe se separaron donde Morita pegó en el pecho de Shizuka despertando a esta con un gemido y levantando rápidamente su cabeza chocando con la nariz de Saya por reflejó dio un codazo al estómago de Hisashi quien esté se agachó sin aire.

Shizuka: Ahí mi cabecita.

Saya: Auch mi nariz.

Hisashi: COF, COF.

Immamura: ¡Ahhh! Eres un idiota Morita, se supone que mi primer beso iba ser con Shizuka- seinsei.

Morita: Bobo el mío iba ser con Takagi.

Takashi y Primo: ¡Jajajaja! ?, Jajajajaja qué idiotas.

Estos decían tratando de mantenerse de pie y agarrándose su estomago.

Immamura: ¡Primo!

Morita: ¡Takashi!

Takashi: Jajajajaja, subiré esto a redes sociales jajaja.

Immamura y Morita: ¡¿Qué?!

Estos gritaron panqueados por la confesión del chico.

Immamura: Dame el maldito teléfono.

Morita: Takashi espera viejo.

Takashi: Listo. Jajaja ahora todos saben esto.

Immamura sin decir nada tomo el celular de Takashi para ver qué la foto había terminado de subir a su perfil de Facebook, Immamura con cara de miedo miró a Takashi.

Immamura: Te odió.

(Fin de la música de fondo).

Saya: Takashi, ¿ Por que paramos? Y qué frío hace.

Takashi: Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina.

Shizuka: Eso si es un problema.

Saya: ¿Y que esperamos aquí?

Takashi: Venimos por una botella para poder ir a por gasolina.

El muchacho al ver a su amiga con frío en seguida de quito la chaqueta que tenía para luego dársela.

Saya: Takashi…- dijo esta con rubor en sus mejillas.

En eso Saeko empezó a buscar el galón para la gasolina para luego encontrarlo y tomarla entre manos, para luego empezar a caminar.

Takashi: Aguarda Busujima. No vayas sola, es muy peligroso.

Este rápidamente fue con la peli morada para tomarla de la mano para detenerla, donde en esos precisos momentos Rei se encontraba observando la escena, Rei rápidamente tomo su lanza y el bate de Takashi y se acercó a ellos dos para tomar de la mano a Takashi alejándolo agresivamente de Saeko y a la vez quitándole el galón.

Takashi: ¿Miyamoto que haces?

Rei: Busujima tu quédate aquí, iremos nosotros por gasolina.

Cuando estos dos se alejaron unos cuantos metros lejos Takashi decidió soltarse.

Takashi: Oye Miyamoto no seas grosera con Busujima- sempai.

Rei: Takashi quiero que te alejes de ella.

Takashi: ¿Qué? ¿por qué?

Rei: Ella es peligrosa.

Takashi: ¿De que hablas Miyamoto?

Rei: Hablo de que su familia está coludida con los asesinatos de criminales.

Takashi: Hablas de Kira.

Rei: Si.

Takashi: Por favor no digas estupideces, Saeko no creo que sea ese tipo de personas.

Rei: Y le llamas por su nombre, si que te tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano, vaya que los hombres solo piensan con lo que tienen en las piernas y no con el cerebro.

Takashi: De que coño hablas.

Rei: Hablo de que ella es peligrosa y puede que termine matando a todos, dime cómo no te das cuenta Takashi, eres uno de los más inteligentes de toda la escuela incluso mejor que Saya…no me digas que ya te enamoraste de ella.

Takashi: ¿Qué?

Rei: ¿Con que te enamoró?, ¿Placer, Sexo? ¿Con que te está engañando?

Takashi: Miyamoto no me jodas con ese tipo de cosas, llevo un día conociéndola, deja de ser celosa.

Rei: ¿Celosa?

Saeko: ¿Quién es celosa?

La joven peli morada apareció a lado de Rei a lo que la asustó.

Takashi: Nada Busujima – senpai, era sólo que Miyamoto tenía celos de que fuera contigo a por gasolina.

Saeko: De acuerdo está bien, no quiero entrometerme en su relación.

Rei: No hay ninguna relación, yo ya tengo novio.

Esas palabras fueron un arma de doble filo, por un lado Takashi había entendido la indirecta, no la culpaba de ninguna manera ya que el día de hoy el había dejado casi tirados a ella y a Hisashi, mientras para Saeko era como "no tengo una relación con él, pero aléjate de él".

Saeko: Ya veo…mmm ¿Nos conocemos?

Rei: Ya quisieras.

Saeko: Era por que te me haces familiar, no se como soy tan olvidadiza, como podre a ver olvidado una cara tan fea.

Rei: ¿Quieres pelear?

Saeko: Sabes como acabará eso.

Rei: No se, ilústrame. Sínica.

Saeko: Celosa.

Primo: Chicos no se vayan así por así. Avisen ¿quieren?- este apareció antes de que estallara una guerra.

Takashi: Lo siento, es sólo que quiero avanzar y no quedarnos mucho tiempo.

Primo: Bien por eso, pero tenemos que mantenernos unidos.

Takashi: Si, bueno no perdamos tiempo y vamos.

Saeko: ¿ Y los demás?

Primo: Ya dejé a los dos pastelitos y a Koutha vigilando, no se preocupen por eso.

Takashi: De acuerdo. Vamos.

Takashi junto a los demás rápidamente fueron a una gasolinera, hasta que estos alcanzaron su objetivo.

Primo: Te vemos un problema.

Rei: ¿Qué es?

Takashi: Es una estación electrónica

Rei: Eso si es un problema.

Takashi: No importa el dinero en este momento, lo que debemos hacer es conseguir dinero.

Rei: Tienen un montón de dinero, por que no lo ocupan.

Primo: Es verdad, iré por un poco.

Takashi: No será necesario, solo hay que recargar el galón hasta el tope para que arranque y lo traigas para acá.

Primo: Excelente idea.

Saeko: ¿Y que esperamos?

Takashi: Bien iré por dinero, seguramente debe estar en la caja de la estación.

Saeko: Voy contigo.

Takashi: No hay problema.

El dúo de jóvenes entraron a la estación dándose cuenta que no había nadie.

Saeko: Iré a inspeccionar.

Takashi: Si, no hay problema.- respondió esté al mismos tiempo de subir al escritorio y alzar su bate de béisbol.

Los minutos pasaban volando, la noche azul se aclaraba aún más por el resplandor de la luna, blanca. Rei tan solo observaba la luna y las estrellas, para luego voltear hacía su pecho mostrando una cadena.

Rei: (Light espero que te encuentres sano y salvó en medio de este caos).

Mientras con los demás, estos se encontraban tranquilamente observando a sus alrededores, mientras estaban adentro del camión, Immamura y Koutha vigilaban que no se acercara algún enemigo. La noche parecía más que pacifica, el silencio presente parecía un llamado a cerrar los párpados y caer en el sueño, hasta que Saya habló.

Saya: ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Immamura: Están casi a un Kilómetro de distancia, no creas que solo se quedan parados.

Hirano: Si considera que todos estamos cansados.

Saya: Si claro.

(Crujidos).

Saya: ¡Cierra tú panza de barril!

Hirano: Lo siento, es que tengo mucha hambre.

Immamura: Eso se resuelve.- Este comento.- Miren haya, hay una tienda está muy cercas. – dijo el joven carismáticamente mientras bajaba del camión.

Saya: Aguarden un minuto ustedes dos, tenemos quedarnos juntos.

Immamura: Tranquila, no nos tardaremos.

Saya: Aguarden.

Immamura: Te traeré un chocolate tranquila.- este dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Saya: Idiotas. En ese caso quiero un bonobón.

Ella al igual que Morita se quedaron vigilando.

Morita: ¿Y desde cuándo conoces a Takashi?

Saya: Desde el jardín de niños.

Morita: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Saya: El simplemente me habló.

Morita: Ya veo.

Saya: Bueno yo técnicamente termine hablándole. Fue más cuando estábamos de vacaciones, iba a su casa para jugar con él, pero me decían que no se encontraba, luego mi padre me envió a Inglaterra por negocios, ellos cómo se encontraban muy ocupados me enviaron a un orfanato o una casa de vacaciones si lo quieres ver así.

Morita: ¿Te obligaron?

Saya: No yo lo pedí, me encontraba muy aburrida y me dije que debería aprender algo nuevo me ayudaría, pero lo que me encontré es que él casualmente se encontraba ahí.

Morita: ¿En verdad? ¿Y que hacían?

Saya: Era como la escuela primaria sólo que ahí él que estudiaba lo hacía y el que no podía jugar y esas cosas.

Morita: ¿Qué escuela era?

Saya: No lo recuerdo bien.

Morita: Ya veo.

Saya: Solo recuerdo que era algo de Wammy.

Morita: Wammy…no la ubico.

Saya: Te dije que se encuentra en Inglaterra.

Morita: Ahh es verdad.

Saya: ¿Y tú cómo conociste a Takashi?

Morita: Lo conocí en primero de prepa.

Saya: Hace un año.

Morita: Si también a ti.

Saya: ¿En serio?...no te recuerdo.

Morita: Ah~ . De hecho esta es la primera vez que hablamos.

Saya: Haya.

Al pasar esa conversación de ambos jóvenes, el sin ruido volvió a mezclarse con la penumbra y fría noche. Pero de pronto se pudo escuchar un estruendo a unos poco pasos de ellos.

Morita: Será mejor que entres, es más seguro. - el cabellos güero comento para poder levantar su arma apuntando

Saya: ¿Estás seguro?

Morita: Bueno si no te grito en unos minutos ten por hecho que no es seguro.

Saya: Eso no me dice nada.

Morita: Lo sé, solo escóndete.

Sin protesta la joven cabellos rosados aguardo bajo la sombra de la noche para esperar a que la sensación de maldad pasará, pero de manera imprevista fue atacada por un individuo quien la tomo en brazos y tapando la boca para que no gritase, por un lado el chico de pelo güero fue hacia el lugar donde el estruendo había ocurrido, dándose cuenta que era nada más que un perrito chiquito de color blanco.

Morita: Así que era tú quien hizo ese escándalo. Ven Chico.

Después que esté recogiera al perro dirigió su vista a lo que parecía que eran tres personas, supuso que era Takashi y los demás, pero se dio cuenta que eran Hirano e Immamura con otra persona una chica...de cabellos negros corto, ojos tenues de color café, vistiendo una blusa color marrón, una sudadera de color negro y unos jeans color azul rey unas botas de felpa color café Claro.

Morita: Chicos ¿quién es?

Immamura: Bueno…se llama Tanaka.

Flash back.

El dúo de chicos habían entrado a la tienda de abarrotes apuntando a todas direcciones para verificar que no haiga amenazas, estos cogieron una mochila para empezar a meter cualquier artículo utilizables y consumibles, como linternas, alambre recocido, cuerda pequeña de medio metro, golosinas y cualquier tipo de cosas comestibles, hasta que quedaron llenas las bolsas, pero de repente escucharon un ruido en lo que parecía un closet, alertando a estos y apuntando sus armas al closet. En silencio éstos se acercaron para abrir el closet y mostrando a un chica de pelo negro sentada cubriéndose con sus manos.

Immamura: Oye tranquila.

¿!?: No me hagan daño.

Hirano: No, estamos aquí para hacer daño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿!?: Tanaka.

Immamura: Es un gusto, el gordito se llama Hirano yo me llamo Immamura.-con serenidad esté extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la muchacha con un poco de temor aceptó y se levantó.

Immamura: Muy bien Tanaka dime lo que ocurrió. Parece que no somos los únicos que venimos a saquear.

Tanaka: Debemos irnos hay personas malas cercas.

Hirano: ¿Quiénes?

Tanaka: No se, solo se que mataron a dos personas que vinieron en busca de algo.

Immamura: Tranquila no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, tenemos un camión cercas, solo es cuestión de tiempo que mis amigos vengan con gasolina y salgamos de aquí.

Tanaka: ¿Es en serio?

Hirano: Seguro.

Tanaka: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

Immamura: Si, bienvenida abordo.

Tanaka: G-Gracias.- está dijo mostrando una sonrisa serena y bonita.

Fin flash back.

Morita: Ya veo. Bueno bienvenida a la abrigada. Mi nombre es Morita.

Tanaka: Mucho gusto.

Hirano: Si bueno mientras esperamos a los demás vamos a entrar y ver lo que tenemos.

Immamura: Me parece bien.

Los jóvenes emocionados entraron al camión. Pero en ese momento Immamura buscaba la escopeta.

Immamura: Oye morita ¿donde está la escopeta que te di?

Tanaka: Aquí está.

Como la lluvia vino sin un previo aviso la muchacha había tomado la escopeta de Morita apuntando a éstos.

Hirano: ¿Qué haces?

Tanaka: Justicia.

Immamura: ¿Qué?

Tanaka: Lo siento chicos, pero debo llevarlos ante Kira para que los juzgue.

Morita: ¿Kira?

Tanaka: Adiós.

Con esas últimas palabras está cerró las compuertas, y por la puerta donde se introduce el dinero arrojaron una granada cilíndrica azul.

Morita: No me jodan.

Immamura: Eso es…

Hirano: ¡Abajo!

El joven peli negro se apartó de la posición de donde se encontraba la granada.

¡Bam!

Afuera del camión se encontraban Tanaka junto a otros dos chicos quienes tenían prisionera a la peli rosada.

Tanaka: Lo siento niña, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ahora Siguen tus otros compañeros.

¡Ring! (comunicador).

¿?: Iré con unos amigos preparaos.

¿?: Tu novio habla.

Tanaka: Querrás decir el inútil da igual. Ahh~, si aquí te esperamos, corazón.

¿?: ¿Cuándo te desharás de ese idiota?

Tanaka: Excelente pregunta. Pero no sé si hacerlo, Kira talvez no le agrade que lo mate.

¿?: Recuerda lo que dijo, no importa si es alguien cercano debemos obedece a Kira, su voluntad es absoluta.

Tanaka: Ya lo sé.

Regresando con Takashi minutos antes.

Primo se encontraba vigilando un poco lejos cuando vio algo moverse por un callejón rápidamente esté tomo su rifle y apuntó hacia donde escucho el ruido. Pero al acercarse no pudo ver ni siquiera lo que pasó.

Regresando con la joven peli naranja se encontraba encerrada en sus pensamientos donde no se percato que una sombra se encontraba atrás de ella inesperadamente fue tomada por un sujeto con un cuchillo en manos. Esta por reacción gritó.

Takashi: ¡Rei!

El muchacho con toda su velocidad salió a ver lo que ocurría. Pero al salir por la puerta recibió un golpe de un rifle en el estómago y uno en la espalda para luego ser sujetado por el cuello con una llave, donde en el ataque Takashi soltó su bate. (Nota: Es evidente que es el chico de la gasolinera del anime que tiene a Rei así que no voy a dar descripción).

Era un chico de camiseta de tirantes con tatuajes por todo su cuerpo quien se encontraba ensangrentado por todas las manos y torso, con la sangre fresca este manchada a Takashi alrededor de su cuello y dejando una mancha de sangre de su mano en la mejilla de Takashi.

Takashi: ¡Rei!

Rei: ¡Takashi!

Takashi: ¡Déjala ir maldito!

Chico: Tonto. En este mundo lleno de esas cosas necesito a una mujer conmigo. Y así hacer la voluntad de Kira.

Takashi: Vaya mierda, ¿cuántas veces voy a escuchar esas palabras?, Es una estupidez sinceramente.

¿?: ¿Qué dijiste mocoso?

El chico que tenía a Takashi con la llave le hizo más fuerte el agarré.

Takashi: ¡ Dije que son puras mierdas!

El chico del cuchillo cabreado intentó acercarse a Takashi, pero fue detenido ya que se dio cuenta que era una distracción.

Chico: Buen intento mocoso. Pero no voy a caer con un truco tan estúpido. Pero te vas a joder, ahora irás a rellenar el galón de gasolina, me la llevaré a ella y a tus otras amigas, al igual que el camión de valores.

Takashi: No tiene gasolina.

Chico: Deja de hacerte el chistoso niño, vi que tienes mucha plata, además tienes un maldito camión de valores lleno de dinero, no te hagas el idiota.

¿?: Camina niño.

El joven que había sometido a Takashi lo levanto para que esté fuese a llenar el galón de gasolina. Pero al llegar al despachador de gasolina vio que en el callejón que estaba enfrente de esté se encontraba en el suelo Primo con sangre en la garganta, Takashi al ver éste se pone triste, pero sigue su obligación de rellenar la gasolina, al mismo tiempo que esté pensaba.

Takashi: (Primo…lo siento debi a ver hecho algo, pero… ¿Como es que ellos saben del camión? Lo dejamos casi a un Kilómetro de distancia, seguramente ellos deben de tener más gente en esto. Es la única manera de que ellos sepan del camión. Entonces contando a estos dos idiotas puede que gané o puede que muera en el intento, pero si el caso de que yo consiga matarlos pondría en peligro a los demás, pues si saben del camión es evidente que tienen ah alguien más que nos observó desde que paramos, por lo que mi siguiente teoría me lleva a que pudieron encontrar a alguien o uno de ellos haya aparecido frente a los demás mintiendo y diciendo que es alguien inofensivo, para que después tomara las armas y los tome como rehenes, en dada la situación ellos estarían secuestrados y podría provocar la muerte de uno de ellos incluso de todos si mato a ellos, no me puedo permitir que alguien más muera debo yo matarlos… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Matar?, No definitivamente no puedo hacer eso, L nunca haría algo así, sería incapaz de hacer eso, va en contra de mis principios e ideales, yo…)

En un momento inesperado este tocó su bolsillo y noto que aún tenía el arma que le había dado Primo cuando asusto a Shido.

Takashi: (El arma de Primo…la había olvidado, espera L nunca ocuparía un arma…no, creo que estoy pensando mal, estoy hablando como si fuese L, pero no soy L, y creo que es claro mi objetivo, aunque me consideren un asesino voy a defender a mis amigos a toda costa).

Los minutos transcurrieron de manera lenta y fatal, Rei por su parte tan solo quería escapar, pero el chico no le dejaba, pues éste había agarrado su pecho derecho apretándolo agresivamente.

Chico: Ohh, vaya que son enormes viejo. No me digas que no lo han hecho Jajajajaja, si que eres un idiota.

Rei: ¡Takashi!

Takashi: Ya está viejo, ¿ahora que?

Chico: jejeje qué bueno que preguntas. He pásame el radio.

¿?: Si.

Al finalizar su comunicado estos se dirigieron hacia la ubicación del camión de valores, durante el trayecto Rei era a un más abusada físicamente por el maleante donde Takashi se cabreo y intento atacar, pero le impidió su cómplice acercarse a el. Era evidentemente que Takashi se encontraba feliz por lo que le estaba pasando a Rei, pero sus principios de joven eran sinceros y por más que la odiara no le dejaría estar en un calvario donde ella quede mal herida física y emocionalmente. Pero El camino nuevamente lo retomaron y caminaron hasta donde esté vio a cuatro personas y una de ellas era Saya, pero también había alguien a quien reconoció en seguida era Tanaka, vecina de Rei y Takashi, estos al verla se sorprendieron (Nota: pa que sepan este personaje no es verdadero es basada de una vecina llamada Tanaka es una anciana que solo es mencionada en el manga por él mismo Takashi, piensen que es una bisnieta de está XD).

Tanaka: ¿Takashi, Rei, que hacen aquí?

Takashi: Tanaka… ¿Cómo puedes estar con ellos?

Tanaka: Yo..

Chico: Oye ¿Tanaka conoces a estos idiotas?

Tanaka: Solo a al chico y a la chica. Y quiero que suelten a mis amigos.

Chico: Lo siento, pero creo que no.

Tanaka: ¿Qué?

Chico: Lo que escuchaste. No obedece más tus órdenes. Me he enamorado de alguien más jajaja y supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de quién. Chicos darle la bienvenida a la peli rosada, luego yo le doy su aventura jajaja.

Con esas palabras los dos hombres que tenían a Saya decidieron empezar a romper su rompa.

Saya: ¡Déjenme!

Takashi: Saya ¡no!

Chico: Quiero ahí idiota.

Tanaka: Eres un imbécil.

Chico: Tu eres una idiota por intentar quitarme del camino.

Tanaka: Precisamente por que eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta que hay un peli gris atrás tuyo.

Chico: ¿Qué?

Como había dicho Tanaka el joven de cabello gris se encontraba atrás de esté sosteniendo el fusil de asaltó apuntando a los presentes.

Hisashi: Suelten a mis amigos.

Chico: Que te den por culo.

Este con rapidez volteó para poner enfrente a Rei de escudó.

Chico: Vamos dispara idiota y me iré al infierno con ella.

Takashi: Suelta el maldito cuchillo o te meto una bala por el cráneo.

Sin darse cuenta Takashi había aprovechado la distracción de Hisashi para apuntar a la cabeza del maleante.

Chico: No me provoques niño.

Takashi: ¡Cállate! voy a matarte si no sueltas a mi amiga.

Chico: Está bien. Tú ganas.

El maleante con el cuchillo había arrojado a Rei con toda su fuerza para luego sacar un revólver en la cara de Takashi. Quedando frente a frente.

Chico: Si me voy a morir tu morirás conmigo jajaja.

¡Bam!

El arma había retumbando con el sonido de muerte, el sin ruido cayó como agua Takashi seguía de pie viendo cómo se derrumba su objetivo, el impacto del disparo había hecho que se dispersara gotas rojas de sangre en la imagen facial de Komuro. Los dos hombres que intentaban abusar de Takagi al ver a Takashi con sangre y ver que sus ojos no eran los mismos eran de color rojo, al observar la imagen oscura del chico quedaron más que petrificados por el miedo. Takashi por su lado puso su mano sobre uno de sus ojos como si a este le ardiese para luego mirar a estos dos y empezar a caminar hacia ellos con seriedad , al pasar a lado de Tanaka solo sintió un temor que no había sentido nunca antes que hizo que está se derribará y callera de rodillas con la mira sin sentido, los hombres rápidamente se aferraron a correr, pero el chico le disparo en un pulmón a uno de ellos cayendo al instante mientras al otro le disparo en el muslo cayendo del dolor. Al llegar esté con el maleante con la furia que sentía en esos momentos tomo el cuchillo de esté para y clavarlo en el ojo para acabar con su sufrimiento. Para después centrar su atención con el primer maleante de la gorra quien agonizaba por el dolor del disparo en el hombro, mientras Takashi decidió descargar la furia que no controlaba por medio de sus manos, esté lo tomo de la camiseta para alzar su puño y pegar en el pómulo una y otra vez, esté con toda su fuerza golpeaba al rostro del hombre, quien quedo inconsciente por la magnitud de la fuerza y no pudo hacer nada ya que también le retenía el dolor de la bala.

Takashi: ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi chica maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

¡Plash! ¡Plash!

El chico quedó prácticamente trabado con los golpes que le daba al criminal este empezó a llorar por la ira que no controlaba hasta que esté empezó a bajar su velocidad de golpeó. Hasta que esté sintió como una mano se apoyo en su hombro izquierdo por reflejó volteo, pero vio que era Morita quien le miraba con una sonrisa.

Morita: Viejo ya terminó. Solo déjale en paz.

Takashi no entendía a lo que morita se refería pues o solo acaba de empezar el apocalipsis pero al girar sus ojos hacia el cuerpo del criminal se dio cuenta que le había dejado su rostro destruido y con un ojo fuera colgando, se podía ver qué el hueso pómulo, Takashi al ver la escena se alejó de ahí con miedo y desesperación cayendo de espaldas y arrastrándose para alejarse, pero Saya rápidamente se acercó hacia el para abrazarlo.

Saya: Takashi, no tengas miedo, tú…Eres mi héroe. Takashi.

La joven bella había abrazado al protagonista quien se quedó en silencio restregado en el pecho de la muchacha, mientras uno de los maleantes sobrevienen que había dejado inconsciente Hisashi se había levantado y escondido del grupo para correr por un callejón, pero se encontró con la peli morada, recargada en una pared de brazos cruzados.

Saeko: Hola idiota.

Solo tomo 4 segundos para que está desenfundara su boket y rompiera de un solo golpe el cráneo del cobarde.

Regresando con el grupo estos se encontraban callados mientras veían a Takashi, pero Morita se dio cuenta que Tanaka estaba arrodillada sin mirada sin emoción alguna por lo que se sorprendió y vio a Immamura quien este supo en seguida que su primo ya no estaba, por lo que esté rápidamente tomo el fusil de asalto y le apuntó a la cabeza a Tanaka quien recuperó la conciencia.

Immamura: Ni si quiera lo pienses, por que juro que te dejare como el queso, lleno de hoyos.

En eso Takashi se levantó con esfuerzos para poder detener a Immamura.

Takashi: Déjala ir, no vale que gastemos una bala con ella.

Immamura: Pero…ella….mi Primo.

Takashi: Solo recarguemos la gasolina y vámonos. No tenemos más tiempo. Además ya me encargue de eso.

Immamura: Pero…

Takashi: Lo sé, ya no podemos hacer nada vámonos.

Immamura: Bien...

Esté volteó a ver a lo que a él respecta es su hermano, para darle una sonrisa con ojos un poco llorosos y después abrazarle.

Immamura: Takashi…eres mi más grande amigo.

Takashi: Y tú él mío. Vámonos.

Immamura: De acuerdo.

Con ello todos sin excepción regresaron a sus lugares anteriores y se prepararon para marcharse. En hora buena Saeko apareció.

Morita: ¿ Te encuentras bien?

Saeko: Sí, es sólo que me topé con uno de ellos y no tuve opción más que arrojarlo hacia los muertos.

Takashi: Está bien, sube nos marchamos.

Saeko: Bien.

Con ello la peli morada subió sin problemas al camión, Takashi antes de subir fue detenido por Tanaka.

Tanaka: ¡Déjenme ir con ustedes!

Takashi: No.

Tanaka: Entiendan qué yo no quería lastimarles. Eran ellos yo solo quería entregaros a Kira.

Takashi: Eso no me interesa, ahora eres mi enemiga, y a los enemigos no se les tiende la mano. Lo lamento.

Con ello esté subió al camión para después esté empezase avanzar, para que esté volviera a la estación y rápidamente estos bajarán por el cuerpo de y recargarán gasolina, recogiéndolo con una sábana que habían conseguido y llevado adentro del camión.

Takashi: Doctora Shizuka por favor puede usted conducir, es para que Immamura pueda estar con Primo.

Shizuka: Claro. Voy en seguida.

Los minutos pasaban y el camión seguía su camino hasta que esté paro por decisión de la doctora y pudiera descansar unos minutos. Takashi por su parte salió del asiento del copiloto para sentarse en el concreto y recargado en el camión, para procesar lo ocurrido. En ese momento su mano le ardía como un demonio, pero la tristeza e importancia que había sometido lo atormentaba aún más que su mano.

Takashi: ( ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? No tengo razones porque sentirme así ellos se lo merecían desde un principio...no estoy mal también por que he matado a vidas humanas, yo…no puede ser…maldito seas Kira) (No voy a permitir que me conviertas en lo que quieres que me convierta… ¡No!, no lo permitiré.)

Con pocas fuerzas esté se levantó para abrir las puertas del camión y sacar cuidadosamente y sigilosamente el cuerpo de Primo. Para llevarlo a un lado de la carretera. Esté tomo una piedra grande y empezó a remover la tierra, pero en esos momentos Immamura apareció y miro a Takashi quien sólo le mantuvo la mirada, Immamura con una leve sonrisa decidió ir con él y tomar una roca y empezar a cavar junto con su amigo. Minutos pasaron rápidamente y el grupo había bajado a ver el sepulcro de Primo, Takashi junto a Immamura y Saya quien le tomaba del brazo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Takashi. Veían la tumba de su camarada.

Immamura: Primo…yo…lo lamento…en verdad tú…siempre fuiste y serás la única familia que he tenido, tu muerte no será en vano, tus palabras no serán olvidadas, tus amigos siempre estarán para ti…corre primo por el camión que Dios te dio…espero que te vea del otro lado del río…ahora que estás en el sueño de la muerte, solo me queda decirte que…nunca te rindas, aunque estés en la película penumbra del reino de la muerte. Te quiero Primo.

Takashi: Immamura…tiene razón…al igual que primo nosotros nunca nos rendiremos…por eso hoy y aquí…hare un pacto con ustedes…y conmigo mismo y es el…que voy a protegeros...y asesinare a Kira…

Canción de Kaleo Way Down.

(Nota: Les recomiendo escucharla está chida Xd)

Ending Death Note 1

Continuara.

_'_

¡Bueno chicos y chicas les agradezco por llegar al final del capítulo jejeje, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me esmere en hacerlo lo más realista que pude, espero que lo hayan gozado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye.

Atte: Rick2017.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

8:00am carretera.

Takashi junto a los demás se encontraban dentro del camión dirección al centro de la cuidad, mientras Immamura conducía la doctora Shizuka atendía la herida del joven Komuro, durante el trayecto se mantuvieron todos callados hasta que Immamura paro de golpe. Takashi al ver esto decidió revisar lo que ocurría, revisando por la parte de la ventana para ver qué enfrente se encontraba una multitud de gente corriendo y luchando por sus vidas.

Immamura: ¿Qué hacemos?

Takashi: Correr.

Opening Highschool of the dead

Hirano: Es mucha gente, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Morita: Sea lo que sea no es bueno.

Hisashi: Tenemos que movernos.

Shizuka: ¿Pero como haremos eso? Hay mucha gente.

Rei: Esto parece una guerra.

Takashi: Es peor que una guerra.

Immamura: ¿Qué hacemos el camino está bloqueado?

Takashi: Déjame pensar.

En el exterior se ve a tres sujetos luchando con muertos vivientes, si no también mataban a gente inocente.

Sujeto: Jajajaja. Esto parece un infierno. Mi infierno jaja.- un sujeto que sostenía una escopeta recortada se encontraba disparando como loco mientras se burla. Vistiendo unos pantalones negros.

¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Mientras disparaba se percato del camión de valores parado observándolo. Immamura al ver esto se asustó.

Immamura: Chicos rápido tenemos que hacer algo, ese sujeto está mirando hacia acá.

Takashi: Hirano prepárate.

Hirano: Si.

El sujeto de la escopeta rápidamente se acercó al camión para dar un disparo al aire de advertencia y con rapidez subir al camión apuntando al techo.

Immamura: ¿Este loco que hace?

¡Bam!

Sujeto: Arriba las manos perra estúpida.

Morita: ¿Ahora quién le dice?

En ese momento el sujeto subió al techo y por lo que pareció esté sometió a alguien y lo arrastró hasta dejarle en el cofre del camión, era Tanaka.

Rei: ¿Tanaka?

Immamura: ¿De nuevo esa idiota?

Tanaka: ¡Suéltame idiota!

Morita: No me jodan ¿ a qué hora llego ella?

Saya: Tal vez subió al techo y no nos dimos cuenta que se encontraba ahí.

Hirano: Perfecto ahora tenemos que hacerle de a héroes.

Takashi: No haremos nada. Ellos se encargarán de ella.

Rei: ¿Dejaras abandonada a Tanaka?

Takashi: Si.

Rei: Es nuestra amiga.

Morita: Casi hacen que nos maten, además por su culpa Primo está muerto.

Rei: No fue su culpa.

Immamura: ¿Y primo si?

Rei: No para nada. Takashi por favor es nuestra amiga.

Dijo esta para mirar a Takashi quien solo mantenía la mirada neutra y sin ninguna expresión, sus ojos no se pueden ver ya que su cabello les mantiene ocultos. Esté sin a verlo pedido sus recuerdos de la niñez empezaron a invadir le.

Flash back:

Un grupito de niños se encontraban detrás de una reja donde al otro lado se encontraba un balón de soccer.

Niño 1: Ve por el balón Takashi, tú lo volaste.

Takashi: No es verdad, tú lo hiciste solo quieres que yo vaya por que a todos les da miedo la abuela Tanaka.

Niño 1: No es verdad.

Takashi: Entonces ve tú por él.

Ambos niños quedaron atónitos por las palabras del pequeño Takashi.

Takashi: Que niñas. Yo voy.

Esté sin decir una sola palabra subió la reja para bajar del otro lado, este con calma de acerco al balón para tomarlo entre manos, pero al alzar su cabeza pudo ver a una señora vieja en Villa de ruedas mirándome, el grupo de niños al ver a la anciana se asustaron tanto que salieron corriendo. El pequeño Takashi sin tomar importancia se acercó a la señora mayor.

Takashi: Disculpe por molestarle es sólo que mi balón por accidente cayó en su patio.

Tanaka: No te preocupes, para otra ocasión mejor toca el timbre. Por cierto toma come un palito de chocolate. Los hizo mi nieta.

Takashi: Gracias.

Este dijo aceptando la barrita de chocolate.

Takashi: Que rico. ¿por cierto quienes su nieta?

¿!?: ¡Abuelita! ¡Abuelita!

Una niña con una coleta apareció pará abrazar a la señora.

Tanaka: Tanaka-chan. ¿Qué no te he enseñado a saludar antes?

Tanaka: ¿Quién eres? – Dijo la pequeña niña.

Takashi: Me llamo Takashi. Mucho gusto.

Tanaka: Si bueno. ¿Qué quieres?

Takashi: Solo viene por mi balón.

Tanaka: Ya lo tienes ahora largo.

Abuelita: No seas grosera.

Tanaka: No, el va a llamarte fenómeno. Y no lo permitiré.

Takashi: ¿Fenómeno?, Yo no sería capaz de llamarla así.

Tanaka: Mentiroso. Largo.

Takashi: Yo. De acuerdo me retiro. Disculpe la molestia. Y gracias por el chocolate.

Dijo esté resignado para luego hacer una reverencia y empezar a caminar.

Tanaka: Tonto.

Abuelita: Tanaka-chan fuiste muy grosera.

Tanaka: No, no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a llamar Fenómeno solo por que eres diferente.

Abuelita: Tanaka…

En ese momento se escucho como la reja era zangoloteada. Era por un chico con un perro y su mini pandilla.

Chico: Miren la fenómeno tiene un fenómeno, pero en miniatura. Jajaja

Tanaka: ¡Cállate! Largo de aquí.

Chico: Vaya ella al menos habla.

Tanaka: Y también muerde así que fuera si quieres seguir conservando un brazo.

Chico: Ven aquí fenómeno, da igual serás la botana de mi perro.

Mientras en los arbustos el pequeño niño se encontraba escondido mirando la situación, pero en eso una peli naranja se acercó.

Rei: ¿La vas ayudar?

Takashi: ¡Ah!, Rei no me asustes.

Rei: Lo siento.

Takashi: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rei: Me dijeron que habías entregado a la casa de la fenómeno.

Takashi: ¿Por qué le dicen así?

Rei: No lo sé, solo me han dicho que le ha pasado algo muy feo, por eso le dicen fenómeno.

En ese momento la niña fue empinada por el chico, cayendo al suelo de golpe.

Takashi: Da igual por que la llamen así, no dejaré que llamen a nadie así.

Con esas palabras esté salió de los arbustos y arrojo su balón a la cara del chico.

Chico: ¡Ahhh! Mi cara.

Takashi: Deja a mi amiga en paz.

Tanaka: No pedí tu ayuda.

Takashi: Eso da igual.

Chico: ¿Y tú quien diablos eres?

Takashi: El niño que te parecerá el trasero si no la dejas en paz.

Chico: Maldito. ¡For! Atacale.

En eso él chico soltó la correa del perro para que esté atacará al pequeño, pero antes de que se acercara recibió un golpe de una rama gruesa de árbol donde inmediatamente el perro salió corriendo, era Rei quien le había salvado.

Takashi: Gracias.

Rey: Si.

Chico: For. ¿Qué le hicieron a mi perro? Aaaaaah lo pagarás.

Con esas palabras esté corrió en dirección a Rei, pero con toda su velocidad empujó a Rei para que no recibiera el golpe que sacó a volar a Takashi y chocando con unas maderas.

Takashi: Auch.

Chico: Te voy ah romper todo lo que se le llama cara.

Esté dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia el niño, pero fue detenido por unos niños quienes empezaron arrojarles piedras.

Chico: ¿Qué demonios?

Niño: ¡Largo!

Chico: Que os den.

Todos sin excepción decidieron atacar, pero aún más piedras lanzaban el grupo de niños. Hasta que éstos decidieron salir corriendo. Los pequeños tan sólo decidieron seguirlos, pero Rei y Takashi se quedaron Ahí parados observando a la pequeña Tanaka.

Takashi: Ven.

Tanaka: No pedí vuestro apoyo.

Takashi: Ya te dije que eso da igual.

Rei: Ahora eres parte de la familia.

Tanaka: ¿Cuál familia?

Rei: La nuestra. Takashi y yo seremos esposos de grandes, tú puedes ser mi hermana jiji.

Tanaka: ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

Takashi: Por que somos tus amigos.

En ese preciso momento la pequeña niña no sabía por qué lo hacían, pues ella ya se consideraba un fenómeno por las penumbras de su pasado. Pero sin saberlo ella ya tenía amigos, ¿oh familia? La verdad a ella le costaba explicar el concepto de familia, no lo consideraba algo especial solo. Palabras mudas a oídos mudos de ella, pero ahora sabe que es eso es algo relativamente algo tan cierto como la vida misma.

Con un poco de temor aceptó la mano del pequeño Takashi.

Fin flash back.

Esta se encontraba en el suelo apunto de ser violada por el hombre calvo, está tan solo lloraba ya que no soportaba ver que a las únicas personas que le tendieron la mano les haya hecho pasar un calvario.

Aun con el daño que ella tuvo desde pequeña no perdió la esperanza, recordando cuando ella era una niña y tenía que luchar prácticamente por comer un pan, hasta que está quedó varada en la casa y de su abuela sin algún inconveniente su madre cediendo los derechos de ella a su abuela. Poco a poco ella fue creciendo cuidando de ella y de su abuela quien la consideraban una loca por decir que un día Dios llegaría en forma humana y que nos juzgaría con solo conocer nuestra existencia, ella al a ver sufrido con su madre maltratos se hizo dura como un hueso, pero frágil en los sentimientos como un pétalo de rosa, al conocer a Takashi y a Rei comprendió que Dios existía y que le había mandado Ángeles para que la protegieran, pero aquel día llegó a su fin cuando…vio por las noticias que los criminales morían inesperadamente y observo como Dios se hizo presente con el nombre de Kira, ella sin cesar se puso a investigar acerca de él hasta que está se hizo parte del culto de él, ya no era , geova, Zeus, buda ninguno de ellos existió eran dioses falsos para ella y muchos otros, supo que Kira era el verdadero Dios, su anhelo era conocerlo y casarse con él, poco a poco ella se fue alejando de los principios e ideas que ella tenía incluyendo a su propia familia, sin saberlo había muerto su abuela dormida entre sabanas, ella por su parte no lloro si no creo que esto era prueba de fe de Kira, por lo que se mantuvo firme en su creencia, hasta que está conoció al chico de la gasolinera, con los mismos problemas, pensamientos e ideales, ella se había enamorado de el, peor con el paso de los años supo que debía ser eliminado como muchos otros, pero ahora eso que importa…ella traicionó a lo único que ella en realidad quería.

Veía el Camión de valores empezaba a marchar alejarse poco a poco, mientras escuchaba al hombre reír una y otra vez como maniático, él estaba apunto de bajarle los pantalones, Tanaka sabía que no quería morir de esa manera, violada para luego ser asesinada, con el dolor de su corazón le rogaba a Kira que le salvará, pero en ese mismo instante empezó a agonizar repentinamente hasta que esté cayó al suelo. Tanaka sabía que era Kira al ver al sujeto muerto. De repente una cortina de humo salió inesperadamente por la calle, Tanaka por reacción se arrastró para escapar de la cortina de humo, peor se topó con los camaradas del hombre que intento violarla, y al mismo tiempo recibieron disparos en el torso, Tanaka al girar vio a Morita, Hirano, Immamura, Hisashi y a Takashi correr directamente hacia ella, para poder tomarla en brazos.

Tanaka: Volviste. ¿Por qué?

Takashi: Tengo una deuda con tu abuela que debo pagar.

Tanaka: ¿Qué deuda?

Takashi: Mantenerte lejos de la oscuridad.

Con ello esté junto a los demás corrieron a lo que parecía un callejón, mientras Hirano disparaba a otros secuaces y algunos de ellos, esté noto que los criminales empezaban agonizar y caían al suelo muertos, Hirano supo que había alguien con el poder de Kira que estaba asesinando a los criminales esté ubico a una persona en un edificio de tiempo das de ropa con lo que parecía un rifle por lo que disparó en dirección a esté, respondiendo el ataque con disparos.

Takashi junto a morita buscaron un lugar para esconderse donde encontraron una puerta de salida de emergencia para un edificio, éstos con toda su fuerza empezaron a patear la puerta hasta que lograron abrir, sin pensarlo se adentraron para poder protegerse.

Ya dentro vieron cuchara prendas y artículos de ropa, Takashi sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a buscar una gorra y una sudadera negra.

Takashi: Cúbranse el rostro.

Morita: ¿Por qué?

Hirano: Kira está a fuera.

Hisashi: ¿Cómo? ¿En dónde?

Hirano: Pude ubicar a uno en el techo de un edificio.

Takashi: Debemos tener precauciones. Es evidente que las noticias no siempre mienten.

Immamura: Takashi debemos movernos los sujetos que nos siguen nos están rodeando, y no creo que quieran hablar.

Mientras el castaño se ponía una sudadera vio un cartel de estacionamiento.

Takashi: Vamos al estacionamiento, debe a ver si hay un vehículo para poder salir.

Immamura: No se por que te adoro. Tú y tus ideas, nos salvan el pellejo.

Morita: Luego los halagos. Vamos.

Takashi: Corran.

Esté se quedó un momento con Tanaka quien se encontraba en sock. El joven castaño se agachó para entregarle una gorra.

Takashi: Póntela.

Tanaka: ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías ojos de color rojo?

Takashi: No lo sé, es de nacimiento esté color de ojos, cuando era pequeño Macha gente me evitaba por el color de mis ojos, dicen que les daba miedo y que era un Shinigami.

Tanaka: Se equivocan, tus ojos son muy hermosos.

Takashi: Si, bueno vamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Tanaka: Antes de eso Takashi…quiero pedirte que lo lamento.

Takashi: No te preocupes. Eres mi amiga. Los amigos están para ayudarse.

Immamura: Vámonos.

Takashi: Vamos.

Con ello esté salió Junto a Tanaka tomados de la mano.

Morita: No se separen chicos. Sé que son amigos con derechos, pero eso lo pueden hacer en otro momento.

Takashi: ¿Cómo dices?

Pregunto NB esté extrañado por el comentario de su amigo, pero Tanaka solo observo su mano para quitarse la mano del castaño apenada.

Immamura: Opino lo mismo chicos, luego hacen esas cosas. Ahora ahí que ver cómo escapar.

Hirano: ¿Cómo haremos eso? No hay algún auto.

Takashi: Oigan chicos, ¿nunca han pensado salir de un edificio al estilo rápidos y furiosos?

Todos: Si.

Takashi: Bueno hoy se les va a cumplir el sueño.

(Música de fondo de Till I De- 2pac.)

Mientras afuera se encontraba una docena de personas rodeando el edificio donde se encontraban los muchachos, por dentro estos se preparaban para salir por el estacionamiento montados Immamura y Hisashi en una todo terreno, morita e Hirano en otra, mientras en la parte interior del edificio Takashi junto a Tanaka se preparaban para salir por el cristal de muestrario, con una moto.

Sujeto: ¡Salir ahora!

[Arranque].

Éstos aceleraron todo lo que podían para poder salir Immamura salió Junto a Morita saliendo por el estacionamiento a toda velocidad, mientras Takashi arrancó saliendo por la parte de muestrario de la tienda sobre saltando de un carro y empezar acelerar, para luego reunirse con los chicos, pero no era tan sencillo, el grupo de maleantes tomo unos vehículos para seguirles, haciendo que estos se dividieran, Takashi mientras esquivaba los carros un auto le disparaban con metralletas, era difícil mantener el control de la moto pues coches aparecían de montones al igual que ellos, esté decidió perderlos en el tráfico del puente que estaba atascado de camionetas queriéndote entrar al otro lado de la ciudad, esté no tuvo opción más que adentrase, mientras los criminales frenaron perdiendo el mando del carro estrellándose con un poste y al momento explotar cayendo el poste encima de un carro que estaba en el tráfico del puente, Takashi sabía que iba a ver una explosión por lo que se dirigió a una rampa que se encontraba cercas.

Tanaka: ¿Qué harás idiota?

Takashi: Salvarnos el pellejo.

[Acelerar]

El joven usando el peso hizo que la motocicleta se levantará haciendo caballito y dar más velocidad a la moto para luego subir por la rampa y saltar al lago, sin antes se empujados por la fuerza de la explosión, abrazando a Tanaka dejando caer la moto y caer con ella al agua, con éxito estos cayeron a salvó en el agua.

[Chapuzón] [Bam].

(Fin música de fondo).

Takashi a lado de Tanaka salió del agua nadando hasta llegar a la orilla de la pequeña costa acostándose boca arriba agitados.

Tanaka: Eso fue…

Takashi: Loco.

Tanaka: Jajajajaja, fue fantástico…si que eres un maldito loco.

Takashi: Dijo lo mismo Jajajajaja.

Estos se miraron.

Takashi y Tanaka: Jajajaja.

Un rato estos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Tanaka observo al castaño, para luego levantarse y ponerse sobre él poniendo un cuchillo en su garganta.

Tanaka: Dime… ¿Por qué regresaste por mi?

Takashi: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Tanaka: ¡Todo!

Takashi: Bueno…tómalo como algo egoísta o inmaduro, pero…fue para que todos me dejaran de ver como un fenómeno…fue por eso, el aire de miedo que te transmiten es increíblemente insoportable, él yo de ayer…no era yo, era mi lado de sed de sangre, de justicia…de niño todos me miraban como un monstruo, guarde irá en mi interior poco a poco hasta desear que todos murieran, yo solo quería hacerles ver que el mundo en el que estamos ahora aun no me ha cambiado por completo…no lo he mencionado antes, estos ojos color rojo son mis ojos naturales, antes cuando vivía en Inglaterra, en primero de primaria todos me hacían burla o les daba miedo verme a los ojos, decían que era los ojos del demonio o de un Shinigami, me causo muchos problemas, incluso ahora, siento que tú ya no me miras con los ojos de antes, ni tampoco Saya, ni Rei, ni Hisashi, todos, lo sé. Claro que lo sé. Viviré el resto de mis días sabiendo que he matado a tres personas solo por sobrevivir, talvez por que no quiero parecer a L En un aspecto, y no quiero que me comparen tampoco con Kira, simplemente lo odió, solo quiero encontrar a mi hermana, a mi madre y padre, hacer una familia protegerla, cuidarla y enseñarles a sobrevivir, aun que yo no sepa a sub existir. Yo moriré antes que ella, pero quiero que falte mucho para eso…mis razones no te serán suficientes para eso…no lo sé simplemente no me sé explicar bien…tal vez por que me atrae algo de ti…por intentar ser de nuevo humano…por que no soportó que me vean como un monstruo…esas son mis razones de volver por ti, si quieres matarme te estás tardando, por que cuando acabé tu serás la primera en morir y me harás recordarte durante toda mi vida, solo piénsalo detenidamente, por que no me detendré en matarte.

Con ello la chica con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos se levantó de encima de Takashi sin antes agacharse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tanaka: Gracias…Takashi.

Está sin otra palabra que decirle se acostó a lado de esté para ver el cielo rojizo. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo hasta que escucharon una motocicleta frenar.

[Frenan] .

Hirano: Chicos por aquí.

Takashi: Es Hirano. Vamos.

Tanaka: Si.

Con ello estos se levantaron para subir con Morita y Koutha.

Morita: Chicos suban rápido, los demás están en problemas.

Takashi: ¿Los atraparon?

Morita: No a ellos los hicimos explotar. Pero habló de Saya y los demás, se encuentran en el puente onbestsu.

Takashi: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Morita: Nos dijo el peli gris, recibió una llamada de Rei pidiendo ayuda.

Takashi: En ese casó vámonos.

Tanaka: No podremos caber los cuatro ahí. Nos caeremos.

Hirano: ¿Qué hacemos?

Morita: Nos quedaremos Tanaka y yo.

Takashi: No les dejaremos.

Morita: No te preocupes sabemos dónde están. Tú y Koutha deben ir, ustedes son mejores luchadores que yo. Bueno Hirano es bueno con las armas, pero no es el punto, ustedes deben ir, Tanaka y yo iremos detrás de vosotros vale.

Takashi: De acuerdo, les esperamos.

Morita: Bien.

Hirano junto con el chico Komuro salieron derrapando y a gran velocidad, Morita Junto a Tanaka decidieron correr atrás de ellos, durante un rato Morita se adentro en la ciudad parándose en un callejón.

Tanaka: Oye amigo, perdón por lo de ayer, era para ayudarles.

Morita: ¿Ayudarnos con que? ¿matarnos? ¿entregarnos a Kira maldita loca?

Tanaka: No era para ayudarles a que se pudieran comulgar ante Kira.

Morita: Yo se como se hace eso…el mata a las personas inocentes.

Tanaka: No es verdad, él solo mata a criminales.

Morita: ¿En serio? ¿Mata a abuelos, a detectives que solo hacen su trabajo? ¿Son criminales dime?

Tanaka: No me digas que tú…

En joven se volteó para no ver a la chica.

Morita: Mi abuelo murió de un ataque al corazón, a pesar de estar muy saludable, mi papá murió solo por intentar de detener una transmisión de Kira… ¡solo hacía su trabajo y lo mataron! ¿dime cómo puedes vivir alabando a un imbécil con complejo de Dios?

Tanaka: Lo que hizo es prueba de fe…

Morita: ¿cuál fe? Dile eso a niños que quedaron sin sus padres, sin abuelos, hijos, madres, Padres, diles eso y fíjate que te responderán. Yo te diré lo que te responderían... ¡Vete a la mierda!

La chica ante esas palabras quedó atónita con la mirada cabizbaja.

Morita: Takashi optó por salvarte por que quiere algo que tu tienes…el nos lo dijo eso…no fue por que eras importante para él, a pesar de lo que nos hiciste regreso por ti, por información, puede que a los demás te ganes su confianza, su respeto, incluso si te ganas el perdón de Takashi, yo seguiré sin dar una pizca de confianza en ti. Si intentas algo parecido a lo que hiciste o que nos lleve a una situación similar, Takashi no será el que te clavara un machete en la nuca, seré yo o Immamura…también no creas que te salvas de ser la causante de la muerte de Primo. Tarde o temprano serás tentada a traicionar nos y yo te esperaré con un machete…si vas a estar con nosotros debes respetar nuestras reglas, no desperdicies está oportunidad.

Esté dijo antes de empezar a correr, Tanaka con una simple sonrisa le siguió.

Tanaka: Cuando menos te deseo cuenta tu y yo seremos grandes amigos.

Morita: Sigue soñando.

(Nota: Bueno como en el anime Takashi salva al grupo con su moto, pero bajando a Hirano antes para cubrirles con su rifle de asaltó hasta que Morita y Tanaka llegaron para prepararse a irse a la casa de la amiga de Shizuka. También si se preguntan quién es él padre de morita como supondrán es Ukita de Death Note que muere en el capítulo 12 jejejejejeje, bueno pasamos a la parte donde todos se encontraban descansando.)

Takashi se encontraba en la cocina revisando sus vendajes donde se encontraban sucias por el polvo y con un poco de sangre, viendo que su mano empezaba a mejorarse, para evitarse problemas tuvo qué limpiarse y ponerse otra venda nueva y por último tomarse una pastilla para el dolor de la mano y la cabeza, para que esté al final guardara sus unten cilios y recargarse en la pared y cerrar los ojos, el medicamento era de primera y muy potente por lo que esté instantáneamente se quedó dormido.

Luego de un par de minutos despertó y se levantó para ver que hacían sus amigos quienes estaban jugando cartas y Morita se encontraba ganando mientras su amigo peli gris se encuentra afuera recostado en un sillón viendo las estrellas.

Era evidente que Takashi se encontraba cansado y no quería ni siquiera hablar por lo que solo se acerco para tomar un poco de aire y luego ir a la cama para intentar dormir, pero los ruidos y gritos de las personas que mató hacían abrir los ojos, habían pasado mínimo una hora, pues los chicos se encontraban viendo los nuevos juguetes (armas) donde platico Hirano que fue entrenado en estados unidos a lo que Takashi respondió al momento de levantarse.

Takashi: Me alegro de no tenerte se enemigo.

Hirano: Puedo decir lo mismo.

Takashi: Chicos acerca de lo de ayer.

Immamura: Ahórrate lo.

Morita: Déjalo en paz.

Hirano: Todo forma parte del pasado. Olvídalo y no dejes que te agobie.

Takashi: Gracias.

Hisashi: Iré a bajo.

El peli gris se levantó de golpe para empezar a bajar por las escaleras.

Takashi en ese momento supo que era una señal de que Hisashi quería hablar, sin decir otra palabra bajo para ir con su amigo, pero la necesidad de ir al baño llegaron, supuso que todas las chicas sin excepción habían salido de su baño, al entrar se encontró con Saeko quien se estaba poniendo un delantal de cocina, Takashi por reacción salió de ahí lo más rápido posible sin ver antes a Saeko cara a cara.

Takashi: ¡lo siento!

Dos minutos después salió la peli morada del baño con solo un delantal blanco cubriéndole su cuerpo desnudo.

Takashi: Perdón por entrar así, debí tocar antes de entrar. Lo lamento.

Saeko: Tranquilo, no te preocupes sé que tú intención no fue esa.

Takashi: Gracias por comprender.

Saeko: Aunque fue un poquito raro.

Takashi: ¿Qué es raro?

Saeko: No nada.

Está se quedó callada, pero Takashi en seguida reviso de arriba para abajo observando que ella solo portaba un delantal a lo que Takashi solo se sonrojo y se tapó la entre pierna.

Takashi: Busujima… tú…

Saeko: ¿Hablas de mi delantal? Es que no encontré ropa de mi talla así que solo pude utilizar esto por el momento, sé que es muy atrevido, lo siento.

Takashi: No para nada, es solo que no sabemos cuándo nos puedan atacar.

Saeko: No te preocupes por eso, sé que tú y los demás tienen todo bajo control así que puedo relajarme, tengo una plena confianza en ustedes, sobretodo en ti. Takashi.

Takashi: ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?

Saeko: Claro, tú también puedes llamarme Saeko si gustas.

Takashi: Saeko…suena mucho igual o mejor que tu apellido.

Saeko: Por supuesto. Oye Takashi supongo que te encuentras un poco aburrido de vigilar, ¿ Por que no me ayudas a preparar la cena?

Takashi: Claro, sería un honor. Aunque solo se hervir agua aceptó.

Saeko: Ufufuf. Creo que tendré que ver que no incendies la casa.

Takashi: Creo que me va mejor en las calificaciones que en la cocina.

Saeko: ¿cuánto sacabas?

Takashi: Por ahí del 7.4, pero subía a 7.5.

Saeko: Ufufuf. Muy bien, eso es todo. Vamos.

Takashi: Si

Mientras en las escaleras de encontraban los tres jóvenes viendo con envidia la situación de Takashi, sin duda Saeko destacaba de todo el grupo se chicas, en fuerza, agilidad, resistencia, inteligencia, a pesar de no poder darla a Su máximo nivel ya que Takashi y los demás aportan al grupo sus conocimientos, peor saben que Takashi es el más listo aparte de Saya y Saeko. Estos veían como Takashi reía ante comentarios graciosos de Saeko y viceversa. Con resignación de que perdieron a la leona alfa de la manada hembra del grupo por el mismo líder de estos.

Morita se recostó en el sillón con ganas de llorar, Hirano en la cama e Immamura sacó un cigarro.

Morita: (Perdí a la mejor presa).

Hirano: (Ni siquiera se acuerda de mí apellido y el ya le llama por su nombre es tan injusto).

Immamura: ( Mientras no se vaya con Shizuka todo está bien).

En es momento Shizuka apareció en estado de ebriedad, haciendo que los tres jóvenes sangran ya que su sueño de ver a Shizuka con solo una toalla se hizo realidad, pero tuvieron que mantener controlado sus impulsos de hacer el delicioso con ella, técnicamente sería abusó o violación.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Takashi escuchaba como Rei le llamaba por su nombre como si está lo quisiese desesperadamente.

Saeko: Ve, tu amiga está llamándote, a veces las mujeres necesitamos nos hacemos las sufridas para ser escuchadas.

Takashi: ¿Eso te incluye a tu Saeko?

Saeko: Ufufuf, lo sabrás con el tiempo. Ve. Yo me encargo de cortar los chiles.

Takashi: Está bien.

Con ello fue con su amiga de la infancia quien se encontraba en estado de ebriedad. Takashi sabía que solo era problemas, cuando está una persona toma, comete más estupideces que cuando si tiene sus cinco sentidos, Rei durante minutos se mantuvo callada hasta que habló.

Rei: ¿Dime Takashi tú me amas verdad?

Takashi: No.

Rei: Mentiroso…sabes por eso es que no me gustas, mientes y mientes, sinceramente odio que me mientan.

Takashi: Tómalo como mentira o no, me da igual. ¿Solo dime qué quieres y me largó?

Rei: Que directo y aburrido, era para preguntarte ¿ Por que decías que era tú chica? ¿Acaso te sigo gustando?

Takashi: No.

Rei: Entonces ¿por que lo dijiste?

Takashi: Que te a de importar. Mis razones no te incluyen a ti.

Rei: Mentiroso. Por eso Hisashi y yo…

Takashi: Me voy.

Esté se levantó antes de que su amiga terminara.

Rei: Oye Takashi estaba hablando.

Takashi: Y yo no quiero escucharte. Ya se tú diálogo, Hisashi esto Hisashi lo otro. Por que no te callas y se lo dices a alguien más, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Rei: Por eso Hisashi es mejor que tu.

Takashi: Jajajajaja…no cariño, Hisashi esta a un billón de años luz en alcanzar por lo que Porto por zapatos, y ni siquiera me alcanzaría, Hisashi no es mejor que nadie, yo les saque de ahí, yo les salve el pellejo, yo les di seguridad, yo te salve de ellos y de que te violarán, Hisashi que hizo, solo hace más que estorbar, al igual que tú, los salve solo por compasión, Cierra la boca y quita de Hisashi del pedestal en el que lo pones, si son mejores pueden irse de aquí, probar suerte en la cuidad, encontrar a sus familiares vivos y encontrar un lugar seguro y me pueden mandar una postal a ver si es cierto. Deja de molestar.

Esté con seriedad bajo las escaleras dejando a Rei con ojos un poco llorosos. El joven salió rápidamente del apartamento y vio a Hisashi parado con unos binoculares.

Hisashi: Takashi creo que tienes que ver esto.

El pelirrojo tomo los binoculares para poder ver a un señor y a una niña. En ese momento Hirano llamo a Takashi por la parte de arriba.

Hirano: ¿Takashi que vamos hacer es una niña?

Hisashi: Nada, no arriesgaremos nuestras vidas por alguien que no conocemos.

Hirano: No me digas que estás de acuerdo Takashi.

Takashi: Aguarda iré para Arriba.

Esté junto al pelos grises subieron las escaleras para poder hablar con los chicos encontrándose con Rei un poco mejor, subiendo con Hisashi y con Saeko por detrás, para luego llegar con los tres chicos con las armas recargadas esperando a Takashi para ver por la ventana que una multitud de ellos.

Saeko: ¿Qué ocurre?

Takashi: Al parecer el mundo se ha vuelto un infierno.

Hollywood Undead Day of the dead.

(Ending Death Note)

Avances:

Niña: ¡Papá!

Immamura: ¡¿hermano?!

Takashi: Kokoro.

Saeko: Takashi cuidado atrás.

Takashi: Cierra la boca ¿te crees mejor que yo?

Saeko: ¿En verdad piensas que debo ser armada?

Takashi: ¡No señor Miyamoto!

[Disparo].

Bueno chicas y chicos hasta aquí le dejamos el capítulo de hoy gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios gracias nos leemos en otro capítulo.

Atte: Rick2017


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

¡Hola amigos de fanfiction! Espero que se encuentren bien, sobre todo también que se encuentren bien sus familiares ya que en aquí en México hubo el terremoto del 17 de septiembre y hubo un terrible caos espero que se encuentren bien y como han de suponer yo vivo en el estado de México en el DF, aún que ustedes vivan en otras partes del mundo les mando un abrazo, y quiero pedirles disculpas por no subir el capítulo sinceramente el trabajo y lo que ocurrió me tuvo muy ocupado, no se preocupen por los capítulos que los seguiré subiendo, al igual que mi otra historia de HOTD Una Milla de Amor, chequen la porfas les va a gustar y también dejen muchos comentarios aquí se admiten de todo a excepción de insultos, se aceptan comentarios constructivos y reconstructivos okay, para no aburrirlos comencemos con esto.

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y que descanse en paz a Daisuke sato, vive aún en nuestros corazones, en HOTD, ve con Dios mi querido cabrón puto amo del universo HOTD. Tú legado no morirá. Aún que haya pasado un chingo tras su muerte lo menciono ya que apenas supe que murió vale caca. Okay vamos a comenzar.

Mientras se deslumbra una bengala por el puente, se observa que los no muertos recorren las calles sin rumbo esperando a escuchar los gritos o ruidos de sus presas, el grupo ve como una oleada de ellos vagan por la avenida, los gritos de personas siendo devoradas se escuchan rompiendo el silencio de antes. Takashi miraba el escenario sangriento al igual que sus amigos quienes se encontraban molestos ya que Takashi dijo que no haría nada para ayudar a la gente de ahí afuera, saben que es por el bien del grupo, pero al ver a las personas asesinadas les revolvía el estómago y les hacía cuestionarse si a un eran personas con moral.

Morita: Takashi, ¿En verdad no harás nada para ayudar a los de ahí abajo?

Takashi: No es nuestro problema. Ahora enfócate en mantener la calma y no hacer nada estúpido. Es por tu bien y el bien de todos los presentes.

Morita: Pero…

Hisashi: Komuro tiene la razón, no podremos ir por personas que no conocemos, es cuestión de sobrevivir.

Immamura: ¿Y perder lo único que nos queda de moral?

Saeko: Vale perder eso, que tu vida o la vida de los que te rodean. Piénsalo detenidamente, morir en medio de la batalla no beneficia a nadie, qué tal si al sujeto a que salves pueda amenazarnos de muerte o incluso…

Takashi: Sea un seguidor de Kira.

Saeko: Correcto. Esto es lo que está bien para nosotros.

Hirano: ¿El estar bien en qué aspecto?, ¿De que sirve tener armas si no podremos ayudar a las demás personas?

Saeko: No podremos salvar a todas esas personas, no tenemos los recursos para atender y proteger a esa gente. Dime ¿Qué tal si son ladrones a los que intentas salvar? Asesinos, criminales, si te ven con esa arma harán todo lo posible de quitarte la, incluso podrían llegar a matarte a ti o a alguien más. ¿Qué prefieres ver morir alguien que no conoces a alguien cercano a ti?

Hirano: Ninguna de las dos.

Saeko: Entonces maten la posición y no hagas nada estúpido.

Dijo la peli morada antes de retirarse y apagar las luces, los tres idiotas al ver a Saeko en solo ropa interior y con un mantel estos sacaron sangre de la nariz, para luego caer al suelo, Takashi junto a su amigo peli gris se quedaron callados observando la situación para luego retirarse y ver las noticias.

Reportera: Miembros de policía local se encuentran organizando un convoy para poder rescatar a los líderes y jefes de seguridad nacional, rumores informan que se pretende trasladar a los miembros del gabinete de Kokkai-sama, al igual que provisiones y medicamentos al estado de cantó, el ejercicio y las fuerzas armadas se encuentran en su labor de mantener el orden cercas del aeropuerto y puerto de Tokonosu, se pide a los cuidados que aporten comida y medicamento, con el fin de preservar los suministros y asegurar la supervivencia de los ciudadanos, se puede dar en los centros de acopio que se encuentran en los centros de seguridad. Los cuidados que se encontran en Tokonosu protestan ante estas acciones del gobierno ya que rumores apuntan a que solo miembros autorizados del ejército y marina solo pueden ser trasladados, ya sea por vía ferri o aérea. Los ciudadanos damnificados se encuentran molestos ya que no han recibido ayuda de la policía a pesar de que varios de estos han perdido sus casa por incendios y explosiones, han dado unos boletines de lo acontecido. Hace una declaración de un Armagedón por parte de los gobiernos del mundo, se explica que el gobierno se encuentra coludido con este especie de ataque de muertos vivientes, los protestantes se mantienen imperativos ante las cámaras dando la orden que el gobierno admitan que ha hecho armas biológicas con el fin de eliminar a la mayor población del mundo y que estos no bajen del poder nunca, mientras en redes sociales sea avecinado una oleada de rumores de lo que es conocido como la nueva era de Kira o el nacimiento del imperio Kira, circulan por las redes la gran cantidad de personas que dicen ser Kira e incluso se empiezan a organizar grupos delictivos como antes, no solo ocurre en el estado de Tokonosu, Rusia, Corea del Norte han hecho un intento de mantener el orden en las calles, pero tanto como los grupos e infectados sea desatado una oleada de destrucción, las fuerzas armadas se mantienen luchando contra los infectados, mientras los grupos delictivos se adueñan de ciudades y pueblos, aquí el gobierno se mantiene inerte ante las declaraciones y acusaciones de los protestantes, poco se sabe del paradero de los miembros del gabinete del Kokkai- sama, al igual que los miembros de las fuerza especial y del conocido detective L, quien dio una confrontación directa ante Kira, se sospecha que el detective L y los miembros de la fuerza especial aún se encuentran trabajando juntos, se ha declarado por parte del director Takimura que la fuerza especial había abandonado el caso de Kira, se pide a la comunidad que no hagan caso ante esta información que no ha sido comprobada.

La situación empeora pues a pesar de tener las tres barreras de protección en los tres puentes para ingresar a la ciudad de Tokonosu han quedado al borde de caer, primera a sido tomada por los infectados, al igual que la segunda barrera de protección, los esfuerzos de la policía, miembros de enfermería y bomberos han empezado a bajar en el índice de atención, Policías, bomberos e incluso personal de seguridad médica han decidido abandonar el lugar. Se pide también mantenerse en casa y tener un teléfono y linterna a la mano, por precaución, gracias a los trabajos de la planta de energía se ha mantenido la conexión con la energía, también se recomienda que no gaste agua y no gastar tanta energía, recomendamos que mantenga su teléfono móvil cercas y con suficiente batería en caso de emergencia llamar a algún centro de ayuda médica y seguridad social. Les Mantendremos informado.

Takashi se encontraba desconcertado ante la situación, ya que no llevo mucho para que las personas se sumergieran en el mar de mentiras que Kira es un salvador y que el gobierno aquí era el cruel entre comillas ya que varios o muchos de los gobernantes son corruptos, se mantuvo encerrado en sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo que veía a una niña peli rosa corriendo junto a lo que parecía su padre, para llegar a una casa con reja y con una pared, el señor parecía discutir afuera en la puerta de la casa, para luego ser apuñalado en el pecho no logro ver qué fue con lo que lo apuñalaron, pero veía como la camisa blanca del señor se tenía de rojo y poco a poco retrocedía para luego caer. La niña quedó impactada ante la caída de su padre por lo que fue con el a llorar.

Takashi: (Al igual que yo, no sabes que hacer en una situación de salvar una vida, ni siquiera piensas o te tomas la molestia de analizar lo que ocurre alrededor tuyo, por salvar a una persona se necesita más que valor, se necesita fe a ti mismo, ¿Cómo se supone que salve a una persona si no puedo salvarme a mí mismo?, Miro a mis tres amigos quienes con la mirada me imploran que de la orden de ir a salvar a una niña quien se encuentra más que llorando la perdida de su padre, se encuentra rodeada de ellos en medio de la penumbra realidad oscura, no sé si mantener mi decisión de no hacer nada y mantenernos neutros en el apartamento vigilando, o hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar a esa niña pequeña, le dijo a mi mente que esa niña no es mi hermana Kokoro, ya que la imaginación cómo es de esperarse te hace ver hasta lo peor, como si jugaras contigo mismo, mis amigos no tienen tiempo ni siquiera para pensar en decir "Olvídalo iré yo", "Como puedes ser tan cruel, ¿Qué le hiciste a la humanidad que vivía en ti?", Los mejores líderes deben tomar las decisiones para el bien de su grupo, circulo, comunidad, nación o país, ellos ponen sus ideales y emociones al borde de la punta de una daga atadas entre ellas, decides salvar a una es poco a poco apuñalada la otra parte sin excepción ni objeción, ahora estoy en esa situación. Dejo que ellos asesinen a una persona más o dejo eso a un lado y expongo a mis amigos a la mínima posibilidad de morir…Al diablo con estas estúpidas cuestiones internas que tengo, salvaré a esa niña aunque a algunos me vean como líder impulsivo y talvez idiota, prefiero eso a que me vean como un líder frío y sin algún remordimiento).

Immamura: Al…

Takashi: ¡Diablo!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Takashi: Lo siento Hisashi, no permitiré que ellos me pongan en peligro mi conciencia y mi humanidad, no lo haré. Immamura, Morita, Hirano, cubran me.

Los tres idiotas: Si señor.

Con ello estos se ponieron a manos a la obra, Hirano con su fusil recargado le da un disparo en la nuca a un zombie que se encontraba apunto de terminar con la vida de la niña, Morita tomo un fusil igual y disparo a ellos ayudando a Hirano a repelerlos por un tiempo. Immamura junto con Takashi fueron rápidamente hacia abajo preparándose para salir al combate.

Takashi: Immamura escucha atentamente, iremos con el camión de valores hasta llegar al objetivo, me dejaras ahí Mientras tú alejaras a los más que puedas hasta que te de la orden de explotar el camión, para ese entonces yo estaré esperando con los demás en la orilla del río para cruzar.

Immamura: Ya estás.

El joven peli gris llego en ese momento a tomar a Takashi por el hombro.

Hisashi: Takashi, ¿Qué haces?

Takashi: Lo que alguien con humanidad haría. Tal vez no sea el indicado para decirlo, pero lo haré.

Hisashi: Razona por un momento.

Takashi: Ya lo hice y ya me harté de hacerlo. Iré a salvar a una niña y cruzaremos el río, tú dices ayudarás o no.

Hisashi: Pero.

Saeko: Déjalo, después de todo es el líder.

Takashi: Busu…Saeko. Lo siento, pero no me quedaré aquí, de brazos cruzados. Quiero revivir lo que perdí.

Saeko: Eso ya lo sé. No te preocupes yo aquí protegeré la casa.

Dijo esta para al mismos tiempo de girar su boket muy rápido y hacer una pose muy sexy. Takashi solo asintió y salió con Immamura, pero antes fue detenido por Rei.

Rei: Takashi, perdóname por lo de hace rato yo…

Takashi: No te preocupes, luego hablamos de eso vale. Por el momento te encargó cuidar el lugar junto a Saeko.

Rei: De-de acuerdo.

Takashi: Bien, confío en ti…Rei.

Rei: ¡Si!

Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de alegría, Takashi con la misma expresión salió del lugar acompañado de Immamura. Ya en el auto esté está buscando en su celular una canción ya que estaba conectado a un auxiliar para escuchar música.

Takashi: ¿Qué haces?, ¿Para que buscas una canción?

Immamura: Si voy a salvar a alguien lo haré con estilo.

Morita: ¡Pon esa canción americana de un negro que canta bien chido!

El chico cabellos güeros grito por el balcón.

Immamura: ¿Negro americano que canta bien chido?...mmm…

Takashi: ¿No es 2pac?

Immamura: Aaaahh ya recordé.

En ese momento Saeko junto a Hisashi se prepararon para abrir las puertas, Immamura rápidamente encendió y puso la siguiente canción. 2pac Gansta's Paradise. Para luego arrancar a todo dar y salir por las puertas aplastado a varios de ellos y girando para la derecha e iniciar la misión de salvar a ala niña.

Immamura: As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death

I take a look at my life and realize there's nuttin left

Cause I've been blastin and laughin so long that

Even my mama thinks that my mind is gone.

Takashi: But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it

Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of

You better watch how you talkin, and where you walkin

Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk

Hisashi: ¿Qué hacen?

Saeko: Cantan.

Hisashi: ¿Desde cuándo saben inglés?

Saeko: Buena pregunta.

Morita: I really hate to trip, but I gotta loc

As they croak I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool

I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like

On my knees in the night

Sayin prayers in the street light.

Hirano: We've been spending most our lives

Living in the Gangsta's Paradise

We've been spending most our lives

Living in the Gangsta's Paradise

We keep spending most our lives

Living in the Gangsta's Paraside

We keep spending most our lives

Living in the Gangsta's Paraside.

(Nota: Bueno para no hacer mucho y para no aburrirlos, lo dejaré hasta aquí la letra si quieren escucharla pues escuché la, está buena Xd, bien vamos al escrito).

La canción retumbaba por las bocinas a todo volumen mientras los jóvenes cantaban como si fueran los mismos cantantes, Takashi tuvo la brillante idea de salir por la ventana y empezar a disparar con la escopeta recortada mientras su amigo conducía con toda la onda que el pudo dar en ese momento, el ruido a pesar de estar lejos en unas cuantas cuadras aún se oía en el apartamento despertando a las demás chicas.

Saya: ¿Qué es todo este ruido?

Rei: Estamos haciendo algo muy bueno.

Tanaka: ¿Cómo dices?

Rei: Nos acabamos de dar cuenta que aún somos humanos.

(Fin de la canción)

En ese momento Takashi junto a Immamura llegaron a la casa donde Takashi tuvo que bajar lo más rápido posible con un machete en mano, sin dudar atravesó el cráneo de uno de ellos para entrar con la pequeña.

Regresando con el grupo.

Hisashi: Preparen todo, no podremos quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

Tanaka: Estoy de acuerdo.

Rei: Si, vamos rápidamente por los suministro.

Saya: ¿Y Takashi?

Saeko: Fue con Immamura por una niña.

Saya: ¿Qué?, No sabe que en estos momentos es peligroso salir.

Hisashi: Si lo sabe, sólo que el intenta recuperar lo que perdió.

Tanaka: ¿Y que perdió?

Saeko: Su humanidad.

Volviendo una vez más con Takashi esté se encontraba peleando con una buena cantidad de ellos quienes amenazaban con quitarle la vida a él y a la pequeña.

Morita: ¿No has visto a la pelusa?

Pregunta el güero, por el perrito que había encontrado.

Immamura: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Maldita bola de pelos! ¡Morita tú maldito perro me baño de Pipi!

Mientras en el camión, esté se encontraba bañado de Pipi del perro blanco, en seguida el perrito esté bajo del camión por la ventana para ir con Takashi y defender a la niña.

Immamura: ¡Ahh! Maldito perro voy a matarte!

Takashi: ¡Immamura apresúrate idiota!

Immamura: Es fácil decirlo cuando a ti no te empaparon de Pipi los pantalones.

Takashi: Da igual en estos momentos eso, haz lo que te dije bobo.

Immamura: Perro tonto me las pagarás.

Takashi: Ya muévete.

El chico peli negro con enojos arrancó para poder alejar algunos de ellos, Morita e Hirano dejaron de disparar ya que vieron que Immamura se movía y resultaba favorable ya que ellos se alejaban de Takashi y esté sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la puerta e impidiendo que pasaran más, supusieron que ellos no pasarían por lo que guardarían munición y se dispusieron a guardar las armas, Morita rápidamente empezó a recoger las armas del suelo, pero vio a Shizuka de pie enfrente suyo desnuda con solo un maletín de primeros auxilios cubriéndole su cosa, Morita al ver esto se sonrojo demasiado y cayó de espaldas para retroceder y alertando a su amigo quien al verla sangro instantáneamente por la nariz y ambos se cubrieron sus amigos pistolas, Saya regreso a ese balcón y al ver a los dos chicos y a Shizuka se enojó mucho y decidió golpearles a ambos en la cabeza para que no vieran.

Saya: ¡Par de cochinos!

Hirano y Morita: ¡Aaahh auch!

Regresando con Hisashi. Esté se encontraba vigilando y viendo que todos los muertos vivientes se encontraban caminando en dirección a Takashi, mientras esperaba a las demás chicas bajar con las provisiones, vio a Saeko.

Hisashi: ¿Por qué te pusiste en mi contra?

Saeko: Que quede claro, yo no estoy del lado del tuyo ni el de Takashi.

Hisashi: Si bueno, ¿entonces por qué estás en este grupo?

Saeko: No te tiene que importar. ¿Y las tuyas?

Hisashi: Lo hago por Rei.

Saeko: Ya veo. Típico de alguien como tú.

Hisashi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Saeko: Por nada, ahí vienen.

Dijo está antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, Hisashi por su parte cambio su expresión de enojó a una amable dirigida a Rei, quien sostenía algunas mochilas.

Hisashi: Te ayudó.

Rei: Gracias.

Hisashi: ¿Y bien cuál va a ser el plan?

Saya: Iremos a por Takashi.

Dijo la pelos rosados con una mochila y con Morita con un ojo hinchado y con Shizuka por detrás sin ropa, Rei al ver esto en seguida tapó los ojos de Hisashi quien cerró los ojos para no ver a Shizuka.

Saya: Doctora póngase algo de ropa, hay hombres aquí.

Shizuka: ¡Ahh! Pero no hay tanto frío.

Saya: ¡Da igual!, ¡vaya!

Sin objeción alguna Shizuka como niña enojada se fue a cambiar.

Saya: Espero que vosotros no hayan visto nada. Si no tendrás más que ir a un hospital para que te puedan curar.

Morita: No, no yo no he visto nada.

Dijo Morita con los ojos cerrados y haciéndose bolita.

Rei: Hisashi también va para ti.

Hisashi: Yo no veo nada te lo juro.

Rei: De acuerdo.

Saya: Busujima, ¿Cómo está la situación?

Saeko: Bueno tenemos libre toda esta área ya que Takashi se llevó a todos ellos. Pero no podremos ir a por él.

Saya: Es verdad. Diablos y dónde está el otro pervertido.

Morita: Se llama Immamura y no es pervertido.

Saya: Da igual. ¿Dónde esta?

Morita: Fue con tu crush en el camión de valores a dejarlo.

[Golpe].

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Saya le dio un puñetazo a Morita sacándolo a volar.

Saya: ¡No es mi crush!

Morita: ¡Entonces por qué no solo lo negaste de lugar de darme un golpe!

Saya: ¡Cállate!

Dijo sonrojada al máximo, Morita por su parte solo se levantó con su mano en su mejilla.

Hisashi: Tenemos que buscar una manera más rápida para sacarle de ahí.

Saeko: La mejor manera es ir a por él.

Saya: Bien entonces ahí que apresurarnos con el equipaje.

Rei: Si vamos.

Con esas palabras se dedicaron todos a ir por las cosas Mientras Saeko cuidaba.

Regresando con Takashi, esté se encontraba con la niña de pelo rosado quien se encontraba afligida por su padre.

Niña: Papá.

Takashi: Tu papá te protegió hasta la muerte…fue el mejor padre.

Dijo esté mientras cubría con una manta el cuerpo del padre de la pequeña, y darle una flor a la pequeña esta se echo a llorar en brazos del chico, el joven solo guardo silencio y cerró los ojos para consolar a la chiquilla.

Después de unos minutos Takashi se levantó para ver alguna salida, supo que no podía pedir ayuda a la casa ya que habían asesinado, por lo tanto es imposible que acuda a las personas de la vivienda, por lo que tuvo que pensar en otra salida, esté vio la pared y se le cruzó por la mente el videojuego de God of War, como el personaje se le hacía de trapecista cuando esté cruzaba por unos palos y esté tenia que cruzar sin tener que caer. Algo parecido era eso lo que tenía pensado.

Takashi: Esto es algo descabellado, pero…

La abrigada se preparaba para abordar el Humve todos sin excepción subieron a la camioneta militar, para luego ir a por el castaño quien se encontraba caminando con la niña en brazos junto con el pequeño perrito.

(Nota: Bueno ya saben dónde esta Takashi caminando igual que el anime).

Morita: Miren es Takashi, vaya está como en God of War, y viene con la niña y con la bola de pelos.

Rei: Ya no me acordaba de ese perrito, me alegro que esté bien.

Saeko: Más velocidad Shizuka.

Shizuka: A la orden.

Saya: ¡Vamos a por ellos!

Con esas palabras el Humve tomo velocidad para arrollar a varios de ellos, para que luego Saeko con su boket bajará del automóvil y empezará a luchar con ellos, Hirano y Morita por su parte empezaron a disparar por ambos lados, Hirano con la escopeta Itaca y Morita con la Ak-47.

Niña: ¿Esos son tus amigos?

Takashi: Si, son mis más grandes amigos.

Hisashi: Oye héroe bienes o ¿ que?

Takashi: Me extrañaron. Lo sé.

Saeko: Esté es el último ferri que separa. ¿quieres venir?

Dijo la joven bella subiendo al Humve y mirando al joven Takashi.

Takashi: Contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Dijo esté finalizando para saltar al techo del carro.

Hirano: Objetivo asegurado.

Saya: Vámonos.

Shizuka: Si.

Con ello la enfermera arrancó agresivamente ocacionado que todos se moviera, Morita calló adentro del Humve y encima del cabellos güeros cayó el gordo friki de armas junto con la pequeña. Hisashi por su parte tomo a Rei en brazos, pero el rostro de Takashi cayó encima de los pechos de los pechos de Saeko quien cayó de espaldas junto con el joven. Tanaka y Saya por su parte vieron con envidia el inesperado acontecimiento.

Takashi: ¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento!

Saeko: No, te preocupes.

El equipo había logrado salir ilesos de ese lugar por lo consiguiente debían esperar al pelos negros en la orilla del río, no tomo mucho para que estos llegarán, pero no veían al chico carismático, bobo, Morita en seguida se preocupó.

Morita: Oigan chicos Immamura aún no llega.

Saya: Ya es la quinta vez que lo dices.

Morita: Estoy preocupado.

Saya: ¿Son novios o que? ¿ya vendrá?

Morita: Es mi amigo, a diferencia de ti que nunca tuviste amigos.

Saya: ¡Retráctate!

Morita: ¿No me digas que siempre si tienes es amigos?

Saya: Pues claro. Tengo yo…a Takashi.

Dijo esta señalando al joven quien se encontraba de sentado con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados a lado de Saeko quien miraba la situación despreocupada.

Morita: Si ajá…bien entonces ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

Saya: Eso es fácil es…

Takashi: Negro.

Saya: Si negro.

Morita: No es cierto es rojo.

Saya: ¿Qué?

Takashi: Correcto.

Morita: ¿A ver que comida le gusta?

Saya: Ah…este emmmm…

Morita: Es el Yakimeshi con res.

Takashi: Si.

Saya: Ah…(Diablos).

Morita: Bien prueba final. ¿Cuándo cumple años?

Hirano: La pregunta que rompe amistades.

Saya: ¡5 de julio!

Takashi: Correcto.

(Nota: Es el día en el que se transmitió el primer capítulo del anime es un tributo o un hilo si lo quieren ver así).

Morita: Uno de tres.

Saya: Por mucho o por poco ganar es ganar.

Hirano: Mátale esa.

Morita: No ayudes.

Los minutos nuevamente transcurrieron y todos se quedaron cayados esperando a que llegara Immamura. Takashi sabía que era raro ya que Immamura usualmente no llega tarde, tal vez murió o lo capturaron, le preocupó que no llegara a tiempo y hora estimada.

Takashi: Vamos a por el.

Saya: ¿A donde van?

Takashi: Por Immamura.

Tanaka: Es arriesgado. Deberían esperar aquí unos minutos más. O dejé me ir con ustedes

Takashi: No nada más iremos Morita y yo. Ustedes quédense, si no volvemos dentro de 30 minutos lárguense.

Tanaka: Takashi…

Takashi: Morita mueve el trasero vámonos.

Morita: Ya voy patrón.

El dúo de chicos se dispusieron a salir del automóvil para luego correr, dejando poco a poco al grupo hasta que estos se adentraron nuevamente a las calles.

Morita: ¿Dónde crees que este?

Takashi: Este es su vecindario recuerdas.

Morita: Es verdad.

Los jóvenes corrieron y mantuvieron los ruidos de sus pisadas a raya para que no les ubicarán los muertos, hasta que estos llegaron a una casa. Takashi junto con la escopeta recortada entro por la parte de enfrente para ver que no haiga peligro, acercándose poco a poco inspeccionando la casa, llegando a la cocina donde se encontraban el chico de cabellos negros en el suelo de rodillas dando la espalda, Takashi poco a poco se acercó a esté para ver que esté se encuentre llorando.

Takashi: Imma.

Immamura: ¡Noooooo! ¡¿Por que?!

Morita: Immamura, viejo.

Immamura: ¡Mi ramen!

Takashi al igual que Morita cayeron al suelo por la impresión de la tontería que dijo su amigo.

Immamura: ¡Malditos se comieron mi ramen especial del dragón dorado!

Morita: ¡Eres un idiota! Pensé que habías muerto o habías perdido ah alguien.

Immamura: Oh eres tú Morita, Takashi ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Morita: Venimos por ti, pedazo de bobo.

Immamura: Ah lo siento es sólo que lloro la perdida de mi ramen. Alguien se lo comió y lo pagará caro.

Takashi: Si bueno, tenemos que irnos.

[Plash]

Morita: ¿Qué fue eso?

Immamura: No se, pero si es el desgraciado que se comió mi ramen hoy morirá.

Dijo el joven antes de tomar su arma y subir a su cuarto. Takashi rápidamente lo detuvo.

Takashi: Déjame ir a ver.

Immamura: ¿Por qué?

Takashi: Es por tu bien, me has dicho que tu madre siempre está en casa.

Immamura: Eso…bien.

Morita: Yo voy primero.

Takashi: ¿Seguro?

Morita: Si.

Sin otra palabra Morita subió por las escaleras para luego revisar las habitaciones una por una, hasta que llegó a la última habitación, al momento de abrir un disparo de escopeta sonó e impacto en el marco de la puerta haciendo que Morita se cubra y quedé en el suelo del susto, Takashi en seguida respondió con un disparo para luego cubrirse.

¿!?: Lárguense o si no les voy a volar los sesos.

Grito una voz grave, pero con poca fuerza, parecía la voz de un niño.

Takashi: No te haremos nada solo sal de la habitación.

¿!?: Tendrán que venir por mí. Tarados.

[Disparo]

Morita: Takashi esté cabrón no creo que salga.

Immamura: Takashi, Morita ¿Se encuentran bien?

Morita: Hay un maldito loco adentro de tu habitación.

Immamura: Esa no es mi habitación es de mi hermano.

Takashi: Talvez esté con ese demente como rehén.

Immamura: Desgraciado, si le tocas un pelo a mi hermano voy a meter una maldita bazuca en tu culo.

Enseguida los disparos cesaron, Takashi al igual que sus dos amigos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, ya que nadie cesa el fuego luego de una amenaza, los chicos se dispusieron a apuntar la puerta donde se empezaba a abrir poco a poco, hasta que por fin vieron que era un niño y una niña. Era Kokoro y otro niño.

Takashi: ¡Kokoro!

Kokoro: Takashi, hermano.

Niño: Immamura.

Immamura: ¡Sasuke!

Enseguida al reconocerlos ambos chicos se lanzaron con sus dos hermanos para abrazarlos.

Takashi: Kokoro, pensé que te había perdido.

Immamura: Sasuke bobo, te estuve buscando como un idiota.

Sasuke: El bobo es otro, te estuve esperando aquí todo el día de ayer.

Immamura al abrir los ojos y fijarse bien en su hermano vio que tenía una escopeta en manos.

Immamura: ¡¿Qué haces con una escopeta Sasuke?!

Sasuke: Es de papá, ¿tú para qué crees que es? Es para defenderme de esas cosas.

Immamura: Pero…

Takashi: Tranquilízate Immamura, lo hizo para protegerse, no tuvo otra opción.

Immamura: ¡Da igual eso! ¡Es un niño!

Sasuke: Ya tengo 8 y medio para cumplir los 9.

Immamura: ¡Me da igual que seas un militar! ¡Tocar un arma está prohibido!

Sasuke: Na, na, na.

Immamura: Si serás cabeza hueca.

Sasuke: Así, cerebro de alcornoque.

Immamura: Niño rata.

Sasuke: Puser.

Mientras el dúo de hermanos peleaban Kokoro habló con su hermano.

Kokoro: Me alegro que estés bien Takashi.

Takashi: Dijo lo mismo. Por cierto Kokoro ¿Cómo saliste de tu instituto?

Kokoro: Bueno…yo…veras.

Sasuke: No fue a la escuela.

Takashi: ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Sasuke: Si, la descubrí siguiéndome por las calles.

Takashi: ¡¿Qué?!

Sasuke: Si cuando me dirigía a mi casa la descubrí y decidí invitarla a jugar videojuegos.

Takashi: ¡Kokoro! ¡Explícame por que te fuiste de pinta!

Kokoro: Bueno verás, era por que en mi grupo de la escuela el faltaba mucho y como yo era la presidenta del salón me encargaron investigar por que faltaba y decidí seguirlo solo fue una única vez, no lo plane si lo piensas.

Immamura: Aguarden un momento, ¿Sasuke por que faltaba a la escuela?

Sasuke: Fue para jugar en Dragón Ball, entrenar para derrotarle.

Morita: Bueno eso explica mucho.

Takashi: Ahh~ bien, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir Kokoro por que tanto como tú como yo vamos a tener serios problemas con mamá.

Kokoro: ¡No se lo vayas a decir!

Takashi: No me dejas otra opción.

Kokoro: ¡No Takashi te lo imploro!

Takashi: Está bien, pero te costará un cuota.

Kokoro: ¿Qué?

Morita: Bueno chicos lo siento por interrumpir su conversación, pero tenemos compañía.

Immamura: Antes que nada, ¿Quién de ustedes dos demonios se comió mi ramen especial del dragón dorado?

Kokoro: Se lo comió Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué?! Pero si tu también comiste.

Immamura: Sasuke…

Al igual que don Ramón el chico pelos negros con su puño le dio una lambida a sus nudillos para luego darle un coscorrón a Sasuke haciéndole un chipote.

Immamura: ¡Toma!

Sasuke: ¡Ah! ¡pipipi!

Immamura: Pipipi. Y no te doy otro no más por que mi abuelita era una luchadora profesional.

Takashi: Vámonos.

Morita: Si.

Estos se disponen a bajar las escaleras, pero antes de que Sasuke diera otro paso Immamura alzó la mano de manera que esté le pagaría, pero solo era intimidación.

Immamura: Y no creas que te salvas chamaco baboso, por que horita están mis amigos, vas a ver. Camina niñita.

Sasuke: Niñita es otra.

Immamura: Cállese.

Estos bajaron para ver qué Takashi junto a Morita estaban en la puerta tratando de que no entrarán ellos.

Takashi: Immamura una salida.

Immamura: La parte trasera hay una.

Takashi: Ir vosotros, yo los detengo un momento, vayan.

Morita: Si. Vamos Kokoro.

Kokoro: Regresas.

Takashi: No me voy a ir.

Immamura: Venir.

Todos a excepción de Takashi salieron por la parte trasera de la casa para saltar la barda de concreto. Hasta que Takashi apareció para poder saltar la barda misma y reunirse con los demás, con ello estos fueron con el grupo, pero…

Minutos antes. Todos al ver a Takashi y ah Morita alejarse decidieron cerrar los ojos a excepción de Hisashi y Koutha, estos se encontraban vigilantes sólo que la oscuridad no les dejaban ver muchas cosas, solo veían fuego y algunas luces que desprendían los faros de las linternas del puente mismo.

Tanaka en ese instante salió del Humve.

Hirano: ¿Adónde vas?

Tanaka: Al baño tonto, una mujer tiene sus necesidades.

Dijo antes de caminar, Hirano solo se sonrojo por la respuesta de está. Después de unos minutos está regreso a toda prisa al Humve alertando a los dos muchachos.

Tanaka: ¡Abran la puerta!

Hirano: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tanaka: ¡Son perros!

Hirano: ¿Qué?

[Ladridos]

Una manada de perros negros, cafés y grises perseguían a Tanaka a toda velocidad que lograron alcanzarla y tirarla al suelo. Ya apunto de morder a Tanaka un disparo atravesó en el asico haciendo que retrocediera de Tanaka para luego ella le diera una patada, enseguida empezaron a rodear a Tanaka, Hirano le había proporcionado un fusil con una bayoneta militar a Tanaka pues lo había lanzado hacia está tomándolo en el aire, rápidamente se puso en posición de para comenzar a luchar, no tardaron mucho el grupo en darse cuenta de los sangüesos y decidieron prepararse, Saeko no espero órdenes y decidió salir a luchar con su boket.

Hisashi: ¡Espera!

Saeko: Espera tu. Yo iré a luchar.

Decidida salió arrasando con perro que se le hacer atravesara dando patadas, puñetazos e incluso hacía que los perros chocarán entre sí. La velocidad de los perros era rápida, pero ella era veloz a comparación de éstos, incluso ella llegó a jugar con los canes, no les rompía la cabeza ya que eran oponentes un poco pasables ya que los muertos que combatió antes no eran nada, estos eran rápidos y utilizaban su olfato por lo que no eran tan tontos como se veían, Saeko disfrutaba está batalla sin lugar a dudas, pero solo había un defecto y era que no podía proteger a Tanaka al cien porciento, no era por que ella no supiera pelear era sólo que no podía protegerse como ella. Por último Hisashi salió al combate con la escopeta Itaca disparando a los perros infectados, no tomo mucho para que ellos llegarán pues fueron atraídos por los disparos de Hirano y de Hisashi, en un inesperado momento Tanaka fue atacada por dos perros simultáneamente, uno se abalanzó contra ella por suerte está logró repelerlo, pero en ese instante otro de éstos atacó a Tanaka llevándola al suelo, Hisashi al ver eso patio en el torso al perro descubriéndose instantáneamente la espalda donde uno de ellos abrió su boca para morder a Hisashi, esté no tuvo elección mas que interponer su brazo con la boca del muerto, el peso del zombie hizo que cayera al suelo con Hisashi, Rei al ver éste acontecimiento entró en pánico y escapó del Humve para ayudar a Hisashi dónde está abrió rápidamente la puerta y llegar con su novio, logro alejar al muerto que tenía a Hisashi, Hirano descuido un momento a Tanaka para poder ayudar a Hisashi, pero Saeko fue quien ayudó a proteger a Tanaka de los demás perros, ya Hisashi de pie tomo la Itaca para seguir disparando contra ellos y los perros, el número empezó aumentar hasta que les superaron, Hisashi ya no tenía muchas municiones Hirano se quedó sin municiones en su cartucho, ellos comenzaron a acercarse a Rei, pero antes de que fuese mordida recibió un balazo en la cabeza de parte del cabellos güeros quien venía con Immamura y los dos pequeños corriendo juntos, Takashi apareció junto a Hisashi disparando a los que se encontraban cercas de Rei, Tanaka, Hisashi y Saeko la pelea duro unos minutos hasta que el grupo sin otra opción se juntaron y subieron al Humve, Shizuka arrancó en seguida saliendo del lugar, Takashi se quedó con Saeko junto con su hermanita.

Saya: Chicos me alegra que estén bien.

Morita: Dijo lo mismo.

Shizuka: ¿Quiénes son los otros dos pequeños?

Takashi: Es mi hermana Kokoro y el niño es el hermano de Immamura se llama Sasuke.

Shizuka: Ya veo, son muy tiernos.

Takashi: Por cierto y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pregunto el peli rojo a la cabellos rosados.

¿!?: Yo me llamo.

Kokoro: Se llama Alice Maresato.

Takashi: La conoces.

Kokoro: Solo se eso, y que iba en el salón de a lado.

Alice: Es verdad tú eres Kokoro, eres del grupo A. Me alegro que hayas salido bien del instituto.

Kokoro: Dijo lo mismo.

Takashi: Todos se encuentran bien.

Saya: Hisashi fue mordido.

Todos con miedo miraron al joven peli gris quien se encontraba con Rei.

Takashi: Hisashi…

Hisashi: No, en realidad me puse esto.

Dijo el peli gris mostrando que de bajo de su chaqueta de la escuela llevaba alrededor de sus brazos revistas alrededor encintadas.

Takashi: Fui. Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada, buena idea el ponerte eso.

Hirano: Por el grosor de las revistas la mordida no pasó a tocar la carne de Igou, que inteligente.

Rei: Es verdad, gracias a Dios te encuentras bien.

Takashi: Me alegro también que Tanaka y Saya se encuentren bien, sobre todo Saeko y Hirano.

Morita: Es cierto…esperen un momento, Hisashi ¿de que son las revistas?

Hisashi: Las encontré en la mochila de armas. ¿Por qué?

Morita: ¡No jodas! ¡Esas revistas eran de Takashi era su regalo de cumpleaños!

El joven se arrastró por el suelo del Humve para ver cómo la revista que le había dado a Takashi había sido casi destruida, al igual que Hirano solo cayó al suelo con ojos llorosos

Morita: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eran de edición limitada! ¡Me costó mil yenes! ¡Tenia fotos de Mía Khalifa!

Hirano: ¡Eres un idiota Igou!

Hisashi: Lo siento, si no fuera por ellas hubiera muerto.

Kokoro y Alice: ¿Quién es Mía Khalifa?

Preguntaron las pequeñas niñas.

Hirano: Bueno…

Morita: Este…

Immamura: Yo no se lo diré.

Saya: No, no es nadie. Solo no hagan caso a estos bobos.

Tanaka: Oye Rei ¿Quién es esa tal Mía de la que hablamos?

Rei: Bueno…

La bella joven se acercó para hablarle en el oído a Tanaka quien escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía hasta que ella quedó impactada por lo que le dijo.

Tanaka: ¿Qué dices? ¡Aaaahh! ¡Son unos pervertidos!

Dijo esta antes de levantar su mano y golpear a los dos chicos incluso Immamura y Takashi se llevaron un coscorron.

Takashi: Auch. ¿Por qué me pegas?

Tanaka: Por admitir ese regalo tan sucio.

Takashi: Pero si me lo regaló Morita.

Morita: ¡¿Y así es como me pagas desgraciado?!

Dijo esté derramando lágrimas con su chipote en la cabeza.

Takashi: No seas Melo dramático.

Los minutos pasaban y el amanecer hacía cada vez más cerca, todos a excepción de Takashi, Shizuka y Kokoro se encontraban despiertos, Takashi veía a Saeko quien se encontraba dormida recargada en su hombro.

Kokoro: ¿Oye hermano ella es tu novia?

Takashi: ¿Qué dices? No yo.

Kokoro: No te preocupes hermano, no le diré a nadie tú secreto.

Takashi: Kokoro…

Kokoro: Obviamente por una cuota.

Takashi: Ya se me hacía raro que no me pidieras eso.

Kokoro: Jejejejejeje, ya sabes todo vale en la vida.

Takashi: Jajaj es por lo de la escuela verdad.

Kokoro: En efecto.

Takashi: Está bien, estamos a mano. No digas nada y yo no digo nada okey.

Kokoro: Hecho. Pero…sinceramente es muy bonita tu novia.

Takashi: Ah…si, tienes algo de razón.

Kokoro: ¿Cuándo no?

Takashi: Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día largo.

Kokoro: Si. Dijo lo mismo hermano, descansa.

Takashi: Descansa.

Antes de cerrar los ojos Takashi se mantuvo observando a su hermana y a Saeko quien dormía tranquilamente, como si fuese una bella durmiente, tan solo ver su belleza se sentía Tranquilo, observaba detenidamente cada detalle del rostro de su amiga, sus párpados, su nariz y sus labios que por así decirlo solo los veía y escuchaba como el mismo decía "dale un beso", la sensación de viajar en silencio sin expresar algún sentimiento se alejaba mientras se encontraba con ella, no sabe que un profundo sentimiento se apodera incluso de su misma alma, aliento, mente y cuerpo, no sabe que a lo largo de su vida se ha sentido un despojó y esclavo y que con ella está encontrando la calma que busca desde que dejó de verse como un niño, se pregunta si en todo ese tiempo siempre estuvo muerto, el aroma de su cabello le recuerda lo bello que es el firmamento en la noche, su olor fresco y puro sin ningún mal que lo contaminará, tiene también miedo algo que a veces se preguntaba si existía o solo era un simple concepto ideológico, solo pensó en qué haría si la perdiese un instante, no es por tanto que sintiera una atracción sexual hacia ella si no era algo sentimental aun que en esos momentos no puede decirlo con firmeza ya que solo llevan dos días de conocerse y pasarían al tercer día, es algo descabellado si lo piensa, ya que ella viene de una familia muy poderosa y él solo de padres humildes, ¿Cómo alguien del poder puede estar con alguien que es noble? Es algo fuera de lo común, sin embargo no deja de pensar que él y ella fueran más que amigos, ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos con derechos? No sabía que relación podría tener con Saeko, las ideas locas que rondaban por la cabeza del joven lo abrumaban y lo fastidiaban tanto que decidió mejor aguardar la mañana siguiente para poder pensar en otras cosas que no tengan que ver nada con ella, talvez el marcarle a su hermana, madre o padre, solo va cerrando los párpados para poder adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños.

Él se encontraba en un campo de maíz caminando tocando con su mano las hojas de maíz, él solo resplandecía, cuando el invierno de alejaba y el verano se hace presente en el aire, la cálida brisa del aire el como un susurro de un amante, tan suave y verás como su mismo Amor, se recuesta y ve el paisaje donde observa las montañas y lo hace ver con paz, a lo lejos ve a varios niños jugando en la orilla del río haciéndole señas para que esté fuera con ellos, pero al acercarse este vio a un niño con su misma ropa, cabello y ojos rojos carmesí, Takashi pensó que era el mismo en un espejo, pero el niño le tomó por el cuello con ambas manos.

Niño: No huyas de tu pasado hermanito.

Takashi: ¿Qué?

En ese instante despertó de golpe chocando con lo que parecía un trasero. En seguida recibió un golpe, era Saya quien se encontraba vigilando con unos binoculares.

Saya: Ten cuidado bobo.

Takashi: Lo siento Saya.

Shizuka: Chicos ya llegamos.

Tanaka: ¿Te sientes cómodo?

Pregunto Tanaka con un tono serio, Takashi se encontraba desconcertado ya que no sabía de que hablaba.

Takashi: ¿De que hablas?

Esté bajo la mirada para ver qué Saeko se encontraba dormida en su pierna babeando, enseguida esté se espantó ya que iba tener problemas y además ella estaba muy cercas de su arma letal.

Tanaka: Baka.

Takashi: No, es un mal entendido.

Tanaka: Si como no.

En ese instante la peli morada se despertó y vio a Takashi.

Tanaka: ¿Muy cómoda? ¿Estás babeando por Takashi verdad?

Saeko enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Takashi por lo que se levantó de golpe sonrojada secándose la baba.

Saeko: ¡Lo siento!

Tanaka: Si como no.

Shizuka: Chicos despierten, ya estamos apuntó de llegar.

Immamura: Ah mamá no, solo 5 minutos.

Dijo esté abrazando una mochila alado de Morita. Mientras en el techo se encuentra Hirano sentado observando a Kokoro y a Alice jugando a las palmadas, por otro lado Saya se encuentra mirando por los alrededores con los binoculares, hasta que el Humve paró.

Saya: Niñas hay que bajar.

Alice: Si, Kokoro.

Kokoro: Vamos Alice.

El grupo inmediatamente empezó a organizarse o al menos los hombres ya que las chicas comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa.

Immamura: Okey chicos vamos a organizarnos con las armas ya que esto de andar cambiando las armas cada rato se está poniendo un poco raro.

Takashi: Bien yo escojo la Ak-47.

Hisashi: Yo la Itaka.

Morita: Yo la escopeta recortada.

Immamura: Bien yo… ¿y el fusil con la bayoneta?

Hisashi: Creo que la tomo Rei.

Immamura: ¿Qué?... Diablos creo que voy a tomar la ballesta.

Morita: La tomo Tanaka.

Immamura: ¿No me digas eso?... ¿por que?

Hirano: El que se duerme no gana.

Takashi: Cierto. Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente.

Immamura: ¿Por qué a mi?

Morita: No te preocupes viejo aún sobra un arma.

Immamura: No es lo mismo, me quiero sentir un militar.

Morita: Es mejor que nada. Ten.

Esté dijo entregándole una 9 milímetros y la escopeta que llevaba el hermano de Immamura. Hirano enseguida sacó un mapa de la cuidad completa de Tokonosu.

Hisashi: ¿Dónde conseguiste el mapa?

Sasuke: Es verdad, incluso muestra las rutas de acceso a las alcantarillas.

Hirano: Se encontraba con las armas en la casa de la amiga de la enfermera Shizuka además de tener varios mapas de muchas ciudades y una bolsa llena de dinero de diferentes países.

Morita: Con esas arma y con el Humve ella…

Takashi: Se preparaba para algo así.

Sasuke: Cierto.

Takashi: Tomando en cuenta este mapa, nos será muy útil y movernos más fácil por la ciudad.

Hisashi: Tienes razón.

Takashi: Bien, entonces tenemos que movernos, no encontramos por el oeste, Morita dime ¿dónde se encuentra tu casa? y si hay alguien en casa.

Morita: No hay nadie en casa, se fueron del país por cuestiones laborales.

Immamura: Se fueron por que era su aniversario.

Morita: Jejeje si.

Takashi: Bien entonces descartamos la casa de Morita, ahora vamos con Tanaka.

Morita: ¿En verdad crees que esa loca huérfana tenga alguien esperándola en casa?

Tanaka: ¿Quién es la loca huérfana?

La joven de cabello negro había aparecido vistiendo su sudadera negra con unos jeans recortados con una camisa blanca cargando con la ballesta. Morita al escuchar su voz subió a los brazos Immamura.

Morita: ¡Ahh! No nadie.

Tanaka: Hola Tanaka.

Tanaka: Hola.

Takashi: Te queda bien tu vestuario.

Tanaka: ¿En verdad? Gracias me lo puse especialmente para ti.

Takashi: Está bonito. Jeje.

Immamura: (¿En serio Takashi? ¿es lo mejor que puedes decir?)

Takashi: Perdón por ser descortés me gustaría alagarte un poco más, pero necesito que me digas si hay un familiar en tu casa.

Tanaka: No.

Hisashi: ¿No siquiera un perrito?

Tanaka: No, en realidad no.

Takashi: Bueno Tanaka gracias por la información.

Tanaka: Cuando quieras Takashi.

Takashi: Gracias.

Tanaka: Si.

Hirano: Bien, ¿Quién mas sigue?

Hisashi: Tú supongo.

Hirano: Mis padres están de viaje, mi madre es diseñadora y se encuentra en Francia así que no esta Por aquí, mi papá fue a Ámsterdam.

Takashi: Ya veo. Eso significa que solo quedamos, Saeko, Rei, Shizuka, Hisashi y yo.

Morita: Comienza Igou.

Hisashi: Mis padres están con uno de mis parientes lejanos así que no están aquí cercas y por los padres de Rei su madre está en casa y su papá debe estar con la policía a lo que supongo.

Immamura: Solo falta la enfermera y Busujima-sempai.

Takashi: Es cierto.

Sasuke: ¿Y tú?

Takashi: Mis padres no están, mi madre se fue al otro lado de la ciudad, así que no está en casa, mi papá está en el extranjero.

Immamura: ¿Y tú otra hermana?

Takashi: No está por aquí, fue con su novio al hospital privado.

Hirano: Aguarda un momento, ¿Qué no el hospital privado es solo para políticos y generales de alto nivel?

Morita: ¿ Con quién saldrá tu hermana como para que tenga acceso a un hospital privado?

Takashi: Buena pregunta, ni siquiera nosotros mismos sabemos. Solo me cuenta que lo conoció en una excursión al capitolio en el estado de Cantó, ella estudiaba derechos así que por eso la llevaron ahí. Menciona que se dedica a seguridad nacional.

Morita: Entonces es un militar. Vaya no pensé que le gustase los mayores a tu hermana.

Takashi: Tiene nuestra misma edad según ella.

Immamura y Morita: ¿Qué?

Hirano: Es un poco raro ya que los militares no son menores de edad, deben de ser un prodigio o alguien con mucha influencia en el gobierno.

Takashi: Si, de hecho ambas cosas, me dijo que su padre era un marin de alto mayor, y también que es muy bueno para el combate, es un militar excepcional, según comenta mi hermana, lo más irónico es que se fijó en mi hermana.

Hirano: ¿Es tan malo?

Takashi: No lo dijo por mi, lo dijo por él, no conoce bien el carácter de mi hermana, jajaja.

Morita: Ya veo.

Hisashi: En ese casó descartamos a tu familia por el momento.

Takashi: Si solo falta , Shizuka y Saeko en pregúntales.

Saeko: Podéis Pregúntame lo que quieran.

La bella peli morada habló antes de presentarse con todas la chicas a excepción de Tanaka con sus nuevos lucks, tal como en la serie. Hirano, Immamura y Morita quedaron encerrados entre sus pensamientos con una cara cínica. Por otro lado Takashi, Hisashi y Sasuke solo se quedaron un poco sonrojados, el perrito solo ladrón.

Rei: ¿Qué pasa?

Takashi: No nada, es solo que les queda muy bien su nuevo luck.

Rei: Gracias.

Saya: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

Hirano: Estábamos viendo el mapa de la ciudad y revisando puntos a los que debemos ir.

Saya: ¿Cuáles son?

Takashi: Bueno estamos primero viendo si hay alguien en casa, además ver si está cercas de nuestra posición.

Saya: ¿Enfermera Shizuka usted tiene algún familiar cercas?

Shizuka: No, hace un par de años mis padres murieron y mis parientes viven lejos, además no encontré a mi amiga y no se donde este así que pueden descartar mi casa.

Takashi: Ya veo. Saeko dime ¿hay algún familiar en tu casa?

Saeko: No, al único familiar que tengo es mi padre y está fuera del país por el momento así qué puedo decir lo mismo que la enfermera Shizuka.

Morita: Aguarden un momento, esto parece una maldita película de animación ya que siempre en toda película las familias nunca están o está fuera del país, esto es muy raro.

Immamura: Pensaba algo similar.

Takashi: Eso da igual, lo importante es movernos ahora. Saya dime ¿hay alguien en tu casa?

Saya: Si mis padres, se supone que regresarían hace dos días, pero no sé si pudieron llegar a tiempo.

Takashi: Bien gracias por la información. Morita busca en el área de Shinjuku.

Morita: Si.

Rei: ¿ Iremos primero a la casa de Takagi? ¿Qué hay de mi familia?

Takashi: Lo siento Rei, es solo que nosotros estamos por el sur este, tu casa y la mía queda por el noroeste, estamos mas cercas de la mansión Takagi, no tenemos otra opción.

Morita: Takashi tiene razón, nos queda a unos 20 minutos de aquí.

Takashi: Iremos primero a la casa de Saya y te prometo que iremos a la tuya después vale.

Rei: De acuerdo.

Immamura: Bien entons Vámonos.

[Crujidos]

Hirano: Antes podríamos desayunar.

Immamura: Apoyo la noción del compañero.

Saeko: Aguarden un momento chicos, ayer por la noche Komuro y yo hicimos comida para todos, podemos aprovechar y comenzar a comer.

Morita: Eso suena bien.

Sasuke: ¡Comida!

Enseguida los tres chicos y el niño comenzaron a preparar para comer, Kokoro junto a Alice prepararon un mantel para hacer un especie pico nic, Tanaka, Shizuka y Rei ayudaron a servir los platos y la comida, Saya por su parte solo esperaba a que llegara la comida al igual que Hisashi, Takashi sin decir una palabra se adelantó a ver a la carretera e ir por un jugo o algo refrescante, yéndose a una tienda y tomando un jugo de uva que aún quedaba, para luego regresar con el grupo y dar el jugo, él joven tomo su plato de comida y se subió a la pequeña pendiente con su arma y binoculares para vigilar.

Morita: ¡Oye Takashi ven con nosotros!

Takashi: Estaré vigilando, Tranquilos.

Immamura: De acuerdo.

Los minutos transcurrieron de la manera más ligera en ese momento, Takashi observaba a sus amigos comiendo feliz mente, en ese instante Saya tomo su plato y subió con Takashi.

Saya: ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Takashi: Para nada.

La joven Takagi se agachó y se sentó con Takashi.

Saya: Tengo que agradecerte…lo que hace por nosotros…gracias.

Takashi: No Saya, lo hicieron todos juntos, yo solo pateó traseros muertos.

Saya: Claro que no, haces más que eso, estoy segura de eso. Takashi tu provees confianza, eso es algo que varios de nosotros no tenemos o no lo demostramos cómo tú.

Takashi: ¿En serio?

Saya: Si. Debo admitir que antes tú eras un poco cerrado con los demás, a veces solo te veía leyendo libros y libros que no sé si tú ibas a explotar por leer tantos libros, el punto es que no te he visto sonreír muchas veces. Eso me pone un poco triste sabes, pero al ver que cambiaste nunca me sentí tan confiada de mi misma. Lo que trato de decir es que…tu Takashi…me…

Continuara…

Rick2017: Bueno chicas y chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en otro capítulo, dejen sus comentarios que eso hacen que mi inspiración aumente más de lo normal si no lo hacen voy a liberar a Tanaka para que vaya a violar los en su casa jajaja okay no, no me hagan caso, pero porfas comenta que te pareció el capítulo y si quieres ser saludado por algún miembro del grupo vale se despide cordialmente su amigo y camarada Rick2017.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Saya: Tengo que agradecerte…lo que hace por nosotros…gracias.

Takashi: No Saya, lo hicieron todos juntos, yo solo pateó traseros muertos.

Saya: Claro que no, haces más que eso, estoy segura de eso. Takashi tu provees confianza, eso es algo que varios de nosotros no tenemos o no lo demostramos cómo tú.

Takashi: ¿En serio?

Saya: Si. Debo admitir que antes tú eras un poco cerrado con los demás, a veces solo te veía leyendo libros y libros que no sé si tú ibas a explotar por leer tantos libros, el punto es que no te he visto sonreír muchas veces. Eso me pone un poco triste sabes, pero al ver que cambiaste nunca me sentí tan confiada de mi misma. Lo que trato de decir es que…tu Takashi…me…

Takashi: ¿Me?

Saya: Tu me…(vamos Saya dilo de una maldita vez)…g-gus…

Morita: ¡Chicos!

Takashi: ¿Qué ocurre Morita?

Morita: ¿No han visto a Zeke?

Takashi: ¿Quién es Zeke?

Morita: El perrito que traíamos antes, tú hermana Kokoro y Alice quieren conocerlo, además me dice tu hermana que necesita su pastillas.

Takashi: Voy en seguida. Lo siento Saya tengo que ir.

Saya: No, no hay problema.

Takashi: ¿Segura?

Saya: Si.

Takashi: De acuerdo.

En ese instante el joven líder había bajado la pendiente para poder ir con su hermana, Saya observa como Takashi le proveía las pastillas a su querida hermana, que por un momento ella se imaginó tener un hijo y una hija con él, donde ellos viven juntos en el río y en una casa de madera, rápidamente se alejó esa idea loca para poder volver a comer, mientras en el Humve Takashi y Morita habían subido.

Takashi: Morita te puedo decir algo.

Morita: Si, dilo no hay problema.

Takashi: Saya estuvo apunto de confesarme que le gustó.

Morita: ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

Takashi: Si, y la verdad es que no puedo hacerlo.

Morita: No me jodas Takashi, has peleado contra muertos vivientes, cruzamos un muro de balas, un instituto infectado y no puedes aceptar la confesión de una mujer. Si que estás grave.

Takashi: No es que no la acepte, eso solo que… no quiero lastimarte amigo.

Morita: ¿Cómo?

Takashi: Si, bueno…hace mucho que te gusta Saya y aún sientes algo por ella, no quiero entrometerme por qué sinceramente tú haz sido uno de los que puedo llamar amigo y no quiero que por una mujer ocurran problemas entre nosotros, soy hombre de honor y mi regla es no meterme con las mujeres de otros.

Morita: Takashi…

Él joven carismático comenzó a llorar fuertemente que hasta empezó a moquear.

Morita: No pensé que lo llegarás a comprender viejo…eres mi más grande amigo…yo…yo… ¡te Quiero!

Dijo esté antes de lanzarse en brazos a Takashi, quien antes de que se acercara puso su mano derecha enfrente en el rostro del joven para que no lo abrazara.

Takashi: Nada de abrazos.

Morita: Okey.

Takashi: De acuerdo, pero dime Morita, ¿Qué hago?

Morita: Sinceramente no me preocupa mucho eso Takashi, mientras sean los dos felices yo seré feliz.

Takashi: Lo dices como si fueras el que nunca encontrará el amor.

Morita: Claro que no.

Takashi: Estás llorando, no intentes engañarme.

Morita: Mierda.

Takashi: Bueno salgamos ya, lo último que me falta es que a ti y a mi nos tachen de Gay.

Morita: Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

Dijo al momento de abrir la puerta para salir y encontrarse con Kokoro y a Alice agachadas bajo el Humve.

Takashi: ¿Qué hacen?

Kokoro: Encontramos a Zeke, pero no quiere salir,

Alice: ¿ Esta asustado?

Kokoro: No lo sé.

Sasuke: Es por qué es un perro miedoso.

Alice: No es verdad.

Sasuke: Claro que sí, es un miedoso.

Dijo el niño sacando la lengua al perrito quien enseguida se cabreo y salió disparado para morderle el trasero al niño.

Sasuke: ¡Aaaahh! ¡quiten meló!

El pequeño salió también corriendo en toda dirección para quitarse al perrito blanco, Takashi al igual que los demás comenzaron a reírse.

Sasuke: ¡No es gracioso!

Takashi: Para mi si Jajajajaja.

Morita: ¿Me preguntó qué es lo que le da miedo a Zeke para que no salga?

Immamura: Tal vez por que el muy canalla sabe que lo voy a castrar por a verme orinado.

Hirano: Bueno al menos ya sabes que es lo que le enoja.

Shizuka: Y lo que le gusta hacer jiji.

Immamura: Ya Sasuke deja de correr.

Sasuke: ¡Quiten meló!

Los minutos pasaron y el grupo termino de comer, comenzaron a prepararse para iniciar el siguiente viaje que era ir a la casa de Saya, Takashi Junto a Tanaka subieron a la parte de arriba, mientras que adentro del Humve todos se encontraban amontonados, los tres idiotas y el pequeño se encontraban en la parte de atrás jugando pelea de pulgares, por otro lado Rei estaba junto a Hisashi recargada en su hombro, durmiendo, la pequeña Kokoro y Alice se encontraban jugando palmadas a lado de la pareja y el perrito veía como jugaban, Saya por su parte le daba indicaciones a Shizuka para llegar a su casa.

Saya: (Takashi…tu… ¿en realidad me podrías algún día quierer?)

Tanaka: ¿Qué piensas Komuro?

Takashi: Me preguntó si se encuentran bien mis familiares.

Tanaka: Ya veo. Oye juguemos un juego.

Takashi: Está bien, ¿cuál es?

Tanaka: Okay. Cierra los ojos y tendrás que adivinar que me gusta y mis características.

Takashi: De acuerdo.

Dijo haciendo lo dicho.

Tanaka: ¿Mi color favorito?

Takashi: Mmm…negro.

Tanaka: Correcto… ¿color de ojos?

Takashi: Color Miel.

Tanaka: Si. ¿Tono de piel?

Takashi: ¿eh?...bueno es color clara.

Tanaka: ¿Sabor de labios?

Takashi: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que sepa eso?

Tanaka: Así.

[Chu] (Eso significa beso)

Él joven Takashi sentía algo suave en sus labios por curiosidad abrió los ojos y al fijarse vio a Tanaka quien se encontraba besándolo en los labios, Takashi abrió los ojos como si fuera un plato extendido, el joven Komuro quería separarse, pero la sensación que le proporcionaba Tanaka era algo sumamente nuevo, pero vino aun mejor ya que comenzó a tocar su lengua una y otra vez encerrando por completo a Takashi quien es seguida quería más y más, Tanaka por su lado disfrutaba ese beso tan apasionante que incluso comenzó a sentir una acalorada excitación sexual, Tanaka hacia todo lo posible para no subirse encima del joven, al igual que el chico mantenía sus impulsos y su hormona bajo control, tratando de alejar los pensamientos lujuriosos y explícitos con Tanaka, era evidente que ella era bonita en muchos aspectos, incluso sería un poco mejor que Rei.

Tanaka: (Se siente tan bien~…no me puedo resistir es tan excitante esto...)

Takashi: (Mierda…sus labios son tan suaves, su lengua tan sabrosa…carajo quiero…quiero…)

En ese instante la compuerta para acezar a la parte de arriba del Humve se abrió mostrando al cabellos güeros, Takashi y Tanaka se separaron sonrojados.

Morita: Oyeeeee Takashi.

Takashi: ¿Qué quieres?

Morita: Estamos en el dilema Hirano y yo. Quién ganaría una pelea ¿Tanos o Galactus?

Hirano: Yo dijo que Galactus

Takashi: Deja de decir tonterías , Tanos es el que gana por decretó.

Hirano: Pero sin las gemas del infinito Galactus es el ganador.

Takashi: Pero toma en cuenta que es un ser muy poderoso.

Tanaka: (Takashi es tan…inteligente…y es muy guapo).

Los minutos pasaban la plática de Hirano y Takashi finalizo y la brisa del aire se sentía fresco y reconfortante, recorría la piel y el cabello de Tanaka, Takashi se quedó perplejo, observando cada detalle de su rostro y la figura de sus labios ella notó la mirada del castaño y cruzó mirada con el para luego voltear sonrojada.

Takashi: ¿Qué fue eso de hace rato?

Tanaka: Nada. Solo quería saber qué bien besas.

Takashi: ¿Y bien?

Tanaka: Evaluando por números bueno te dirías que tienes buena calificación.

Takashi: ¿Para ti que número es buena calificación?

Tanaka: Quédate con la duda.

Takashi: En ese caso déjame evaluarse también.

Tanaka: ¿Qué? No espera.

[Chu]

El castaño retomo el beso que había sido interrumpido por el idiota de Morita, donde Tanaka hizo un intento inútil para separarse de Takashi, pero el joven castaño había hecho algo adentro de su boca que hizo que abriera los ojos del placer que le provocó y que se ruborizara mucho, era tal la satisfacción que dejó llevarse por el beso de Takashi que entrelazó sus brazos con el cuello del chico y cruzando sus piernas con las suyas, mientras en la compuerta estaba apunto de abrir Immamura para interrumpir el momento, pero Takashi había puesto si pierna para que no abrieran, los chicos quedaron molestos por la acción del castaño.

Morita: (Serás cabrón, no quieres a Saya pero si a Tanaka, quien carajos te entiende).

Hirano: (Primero Saya, luego Rei y ahora Tanaka, maldita sea solo falta que siguiera Busujima).

Immamura: (Mientras no se meta con Shizuka todo estará bien).

Sasuke: (Estos idiotas dejaron de jugar conmigo solo para ver cómo se besan los de arriba que estúpido).

Mientras Takashi y Tanaka se besaban poco a poco se excitaban más y más al punto de querer quitarse la ropa y empezar lo que quieren, perdiendo automáticamente la noción del tiempo y de la realidad, pero no duró mucho ya que ellos aparecieron.

Rei: ¡Chicos miren al frente!

Los jóvenes observaron el frente para poder ver que a unos cuantos metros varios de ellos se encontraban caminando, rápidamente Saya comenzó a dar indicaciones a Shizuka para evitar a los caminantes, adentrándose a una carretera sin darse cuenta un alambre estaba en medio del paso obstruyendo el pasó.

Tanaka: ¡Alto!

Hisashi: ¡Cuidado!

Saeko: ¡Doctora! ¡Hay un muro!

Shizuka rápidamente maniobro para no chocar con ese alambre poniendo de lado el Humve, para luego acelerar y frenar de golpe, Takashi junto a Tanaka salieron volando golpeando la parte de el cofre para luego caer al suelo abrazados.

Takashi: Auch. Eso dolió. ¿te encuentras bien?

Tanaka: Para la otra sugiero un ascensor

Takashi: Si bueno Ahora preocúpate por ellos.

Dijo el joven dirigiéndose a los muertos quienes comenzaron a llegar, pero antes de que se acercarán recibieron disparos de parte de Hirano. Morita junto a Immamura salieron con armas para comenzar a luchar.

Morita: Luego se ponen románticos ahora tenemos que irnos.

Tanaka: Si. ¡Aaahhh! ¡Espera!

Takashi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Al caer del Humve una flecha fue clavada en la pierna de la joven.

Takashi: Mierda, no podemos moverla. Tiene una flecha clavada.

Morita: Demonios. Immamura cúbrenos.

Takashi: Llamare a Shizuka.

Dijo el joven antes de pararse e ir en dirección al Humve.

Morita: Deberíamos sacar la flecha.

Tanaka: No seas tarado, puedes dañar una arteria o desgarrar el músculo y me harás sangrar más de los normal.

Morita: ¿Entonces qué hago?

Tanaka: Debes detener el sangrado.

Morita: ¿Cómo hago eso?

Tanaka: Con un pedazo de tela has presión en mi herida.

Morita: Si.

Mientras con Takashi.

Takashi: Shizuka ven con nosotros Tanaka esta herida.

Shizuka: Si.

Saeko: Takashi yo voy.

Takashi: Si, Immamura pon en marcha el Humve.

Immamura: Si.

Takashi: Hisashi cúbreme, Rei tu ayuda a Shizuka.

Saya: ¿Qué hago yo?

Takashi: Cuida a Kokoro y a los demás.

Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a disparar.

Hirano: ¿Cuánto tiempo hacemos?

Takashi: Todo el que podamos.

Saeko: Bien entonces que comience el combate.

Dijo la peli morada antes de comenzar a luchar junto a los demás, Immamura trataba de arrancar el Humve, Shizuka junto a Rei atendian la herida de Tanaka, Hirano junto a Morita, Takashi e Hisashi disparaban a los muertos que estuvieran cerca, al menos los tres inexpertos ya que no sabían como ocupar un arma, era difícil mantener la mira y acertar la bala en el cráneo, los minutos se convirtieron en horas, cuando se agotaron las balas cambiaron al modo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Hirano ya no tenía municiones, Kokoro junto a Alice le dieron los cartuchos de municiones para ayudar, Saya por su lado tomo el arma de Immamura y salió a combatir.

Takashi: Saya, te dije que cuidaras a Kokoro.

Saya: Está con el gordo. Además yo también quiero ayudar.

Hirano: ¿Sabes cómo utilizar esa cosa?

Saya: Soy un genio tarado, no me digas que no sé hacer.

Rei: Takagi.

Saya: Llámame por mi nombre.

Dijo la peli rosa llena de convicción, pero en ese santiamén uno de ellos se acercó para atacar a Saya, por suerte Saeko repelió el ataque del zombi salvando a Saya, pero fue salpicada por una especie de líquido verde.

Saya: Yo… ¡No soy una cobarde!

Comentó antes de recargar el arma de Immamura y comenzar a disparar, una hora paso y el grupo se encontraba dando sus últimos esfuerzos, Shizuka y Rei lograron parar el sangrado de Tanaka, pero había perdido demasiada sangre quedando inconsciente y pálida, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Immamura el Humve se quedó inmóvil, todos decidieron quedarse en el Humve para resguardarse de ellos, se encontraban sudados cansados y uno que otro salpicados de sangre, Takashi se encontraba desesperado y lleno de ira observando por la ventana como un centenar de ellos se encontraban golpeando la ventana.

Morita: ¿Cómo sigue Tanaka?

Shizuka: Logré detener el sangrado y ya le di antibiótico, pero sigue mal, perdió mucha sangre, y ya comenzó a tener fiebre. Necesito llevarla a un hospital o a un lugar que tengan equipo medio suficiente para que pueda sacar la flecha y hacer una transfusión de sangre , a este paso la herida se infectada y puede que tengamos que emputar la pierna de Tanaka-chan o también puede que muera.

Takashi: Immamura dime ¿aún tenemos una granada aturdidora?

Immamura: Por desgracia no.

Takashi: Diablos… okey, escuchen bien, de acuerdo. Saldré y me escabullirle entre ellos para alejarlos de vosotros, les dará suficiente tiempo para que puedan coger todas las cosas y llevar a Tanaka a la casa de Saya, haya la van atender y…

Saya: Takashi yo iré contigo.

Takashi: No quiero que lo hagas.

Saya: Pero...

Takashi: Es una orden. Saya no podré protegerte mientras lucho con ellos, además debes estar con el grupo para que puedan atender a Tanaka.

Kokoro: Hermano no.

Takashi: Regresaré, no te preocupes, vale. – dijo este acariciando su cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego voltear y cambiar su rostro serio-Haya voy.

Con ello esté tomo el machete de Morita y salió rápidamente empujado a todo muerto que se atravesaba y cortándoles si era necesario, detrás de él Saeko le seguía.

Takashi: ¿Saeko?

Saeko: Ni creas que te vas a quedar con toda la gloria para ti sólo. Yo voy a luchar contigo.

Takashi: Bien, Entonces sígueme el pasó.

Con esas palabras el joven junto a la peli morada llenos de confianza comenzaron a patear traseros y llamar la atención de ellos, para luego llegar a unas escaleras y saltar al otro lado de lo que parecía un puente, Takashi miró en dirección al grupo quien se encontraba aún rodeado por ellos, Takashi arremetió con su rifle en el barandal por la ira que le provocó esto.

Takashi: ¡¿Por qué no nos están siguiendo?!

Mientras con el grupo, Hirano comenzó a subir a Kokoro, a Alice y a Sasuke en la parte de arriba.

Alice: Koutha-chan.

Hirano: Miren ustedes cruzarán al otro lado vale.

Kokoro: ¿Qué hay de mi hermano y ustedes?

Hirano: Nosotros les alcanzaremos después.

Alice: ¡No! Eso me dijo mi papá antes de morir. Me quiero quedar con ustedes, contigo con Takashi y con la chicas, no me dejen por favor.

Immamura: Sasuke ten.

Dijo el joven pelos negros al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la escopeta que antes llevaba.

Immamura: Mira Sasuke tú irás a buscar ayuda de acuerdo, cuida de Alice y de Kokoro, nosotros te alcanzaremos después.

Sasuke: No hermano.

Immamura: No te preocupes, voy a estar bien.

Dijo el joven dándole un abrazo a su pequeño hermano, Takashi observaba la escena con impotencia ya que en ese momento no sabía que más hacer, pero inesperadamente vio a lo lejos a lo que parecían bomberos que enseguida comenzaron a disparar con lo que parecía bombas de agua a los muertos alejándolos.

¿!?: ¡Chicos bajen de ahí ahora mismo!

Los presentes comenzaron a bajar hasta que por fin llegaron a salvo al otro lado, el grupo completo se encontraba enfrente de la persona aparentemente a cargo dando una reverencia de agradecimiento.

Hisashi: Gracias.

¿!?: No hay que agradecer, después de todo es mi hija de quién se trata.

En ese momento el líder de estos se quitó el casco para mostrar a una mujer de cabello rosa, Hirano, Immamura y Morita quedaron sorprendidos y sonrojados por la belleza de la señora quien se llamaba Yuriko Takagi, por otro lado Saya corrió a sus brazos.

Saya. ¡Mamá!

Hirano: ¿Mamá?

Morita: ¿Suegra?

Immamura: ¿Mami?

Sasuke: Quién diría qué una mujer nos salvó el pellejo.

Shizuka: Cierto.

Hisashi: No a todos, Takashi y Busujima faltan aún.

Rei: Es verdad. Takashi espero que regreses.

Saya: ¡Takashi venir a mi casa! ¡te estaremos esperando!

El joven junto a la peli morada asintieron y dieron media vuelta para ir por otra ruta, mientras se alejaban poco a poco todos los veían con una sonrisa.

Morita: (Maldito seas Takashi Komuro ¡Maldito seas! ¿no te basta con Tanaka y con Saya? ¿ahora vas por Sempai? Eres un desgraciado).

Hirano: (Tienes una maldita suerte que se hace envidiable).

Immamura: (Espero que en esta noche te la cojas cómo es debido pedazo de alcornoque ya te tardaste mucho).

Kokoro: (Hermano regresa a salvó).

Yuriko: (Takashi Komuro…el es el sucesor del que me habló el agente Hobbs, espero que regreses con vida hay muchas cosas que debemos platicar).

Regresado con Komuro y Busujima estos se mantenían corriendo por las calles tratando de buscar un acceso a la mansión Takagi, pero por desgracia cada entrada para está misma estaba obstruida por ellos.

(Nota: Bueno para no hacerles el cuento largó demos un salto de tiempo donde ellos están en el banco de arena, es como en el anime de acuerdo ya que no tiene chiste cambiar ese suceso).

Saeko: Bueno fue buena idea quedarnos aquí.

Takashi: Recuerdo que me prohibían jugar aquí por qué la corriente es muy fuerte y es muy hondo el río .

Saeko: ¡Achu!, lo siento, creo que al mojarme he cogido un poco de frío.

Takashi: Es verdad, ten ponte esta playera.

Saeko: Gracias.

Él joven decidió girarse y dar privacidad a la joven para cambiarse de ropa, después de unos minutos Saeko había terminado, Takashi se sorprendió al ver a Saeko ya que cambió drásticamente su luck, está se había hecho una coleta dándole un toque muy coqueto además de que la playera se encontraba ajustada destacando su gran busto. Takashi se mantuvo pensativo por un momento hasta que habló.

Takashi: Oye Saeko ¿hay alguien que te guste mucho?

Saeko: Mm… ¿ah que viene esa pregunta?

Takashi: No por nada en especial, es solo que me preguntaba si tú tenías novio.

Saeko: La verdad es que no, no tengo novio.

Takashi: ¿Por qué no? Alguien como tú debería tener novio por decretó.

Saeko: Bueno sinceramente no estaba interesada en ninguno, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

Takashi: No, no me mal intérpretes. Solo era un curiosidad mía.

Saeko: Si lo sé, estaba jugando Takashi. Pero…de hecho si hay alguien que me gusta mucho.

Takashi: Ya veo. Oye por qué no regresamos, no es seguro estar por aquí, te lo dijo por experiencia.

Saeko: De acuerdo.

(Nota: Jejeje tal vez me van odiar, pero vamos a dar otro salto de tiempo al momento en el que están en el templo).

Saeko: ¿No me vas a preguntar otra cosa?

Takashi: Tú pregunta primero, veo que tienes algo que quieres preguntarme desde un buen rato.

Saeko: Está bien…¿Por que tus ojos son rojos?

Takashi: (¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me iba a preguntar eso?) Desde mi nacimiento mis ojos son rojos, ¿otra pregunta quieres aclarar?

Saeko: Si…cuando estábamos el la carretera y mataste a esos hombres…dime sinceramente… ¿Lo disfrutaste?

Takashi: No te voy a mentir…si lo disfruté mucho…matar a esos desgraciados me provoco satisfacción y alivio, nada más que eso. Ahora voy yo, ¿Por qué te quedaste inmóvil en el parque?

La joven se mantuvo callada unos momentos para luego mirar a su amigo.

Saeko: Talvez no te interese en lo más mínimo, pero ¿quisieras escucharme?

Takashi asintió de manera afirmativa.

Saeko: Fue hace dos años…un hombre me atacó en medio de la noche… ese día tenía mi katana de entrenamiento…supe que tenía una clara ventaja sobre él…así que…fingí tener miedo…hice que callera en mi trampa…de un solo golpe le fracture su hombro y fémur…la policía entendió que fue en defensa propia… me subieron a un coche patrulla y me llevaron a casa…eso no fue lo más raro es que…lo disfrute haciendo… ¡Esa es mi verdadero yo! ¡Saeko Busujima es despiadada! ¡¿Tú crees que alguien como yo que abusa de su poder merece conocer el Amor?!

Takashi: Pero…yo también eh cambiado.

Saeko: Tú cambiaste a raíz de lo que ha sucedido, no eres igual a mi.

Takashi: Saeko…

Saeko: Cuándo estábamos en la fuente me he dado cuenta que no he cambiado en nada si no solo me he vuelto mas y más fría y oscura…

Antes de que diera otra palabra el joven la tomo de la mano y la miró directamente a los ojos y viceversa, era tanto la atracción de su mirada que poco a poco se acercaron mutuamente hasta que estos se besaron y se perdieron en la oscuridad infinita.

Mientras en la mansión Takagi Hisashi se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la mansión cuando escucho unos pasos provenientes de la sala, Hisashi observo y ubico a Yuriko la madre de Saya junto a su hombre de confianza, también se encontraban dos hombres uno con un traje de color arena clara y otro con negro completamente negro.

Yuriko: Dígame de una vez señor Aizawa, ¿cuál va a ser el plan de contingencia para mantener en funcionamiento eléctrico y para acabar con Kira?

Aizawa: En estos momentos L me ha dado las órdenes de llevarme a toda la gente que podamos llevarnos y trasladar a los trabajadores de la planta. Y acerca del plan para matar a Kira se mantiene suspendido.

Yuriko: ¿Cómo dices?

Aizawa: En estos momentos Woman le exige a L que nos mantengamos cubriendo a los trabajadores de todas las plantas o al menos de las ciudades importantes.

Yuriko: ¿Con qué razón?

Aizawa: Lo que quiere es salvar a todos los generales, y miembros de la seguridad nacional para hacer un plan para ubicar y aniquilar a Kira.

Yuriko: Esa es la razón.

Aizawa: Si todos los miembros autorizados podrán ir a la zona Star, miembros por debajo de los alcaldes y comisionados no serán evacuados.

¿!?: Es con el fin de preservar el futuro.

Yuriko: Fox, ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

Fox: Lo que van hacer los de arriba es dejar morir a los que estamos en tierra, todo el que no suba dentro de tres meses a un barco Marín lo dejarán al Merced de los muertos vivientes y de los seguidores de Kira. Al menos que hagamos algo al respecto.

Yuriko: ¿Qué pretendes?

Fox: Nuestro deber es no ir a esos bunquers.

Yuriko: ¿Qué?

Aizawa: Espera Yuriko deja que te explique.

Fox: Nosotros nos mantendremos en tierra para hacer lo siguiente, seremos los siguientes infiltrados en la organización Kira. Sé que suena algo fuera en si, pero en estos momentos los de arriba quieren que nos quedemos aquí a resguardar su protección y ser los espías del nuevo gobierno Kira, les daremos información falsa mientras nuestros soldados investigan donde se encuentra el o los miembros fundadores del clan Kira, para luego eliminarles.

Yuriko: ¿Y como planeas hacer eso?

Fox: Fácil, haciendo una boda.

Yuriko: ¿Qué?

Fox: Como ya debió a verse dado cuenta señora Yuriko, el mundo ya no es el mismo de antes, nosotros los nobles ya no tenemos el mismo poder que antes, la gente se dará cuenta de nuestra debilidad e intentarán tomar nuestro lugar. Sé que ustedes la familia Takagi han perdido personal, mucho personal y eso los vuelve vulnerables ante el peligro más evidente a parte de los muertos, son los humanos en si. Por eso yo me ofrezco a cooperar con su protección y mantener su poder sobre esta gente. Mi padre me ha dado la tarea a mí, él tercer hijo de la familia y el único sobreviviente de los tres hermanos, sea yo quien se comprometa con la heredera de la familia Takagi, Saya Takagi. Lo que le voy a entregar a usted es la carta que mi padre me entrego, contiene las condiciones que debemos seguir para poder casarnos -dijo al momento de darle la dicha carta- a mi sinceramente no me agrada la idea, pero en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada más que ayudar a nuestro gobierno y a nosotros mismos, le eh dado la misma carta a su esposo Souichiro junto con apoyo militar para que diera una respuesta favorable.

Yuriko: ¿Qué tan favorable es?

Fox: Mucho, para ambas familias.

Yuriko: ¿Pero a que costó?

Fox: Nuestra libertad señora Yuriko. Con todo respeto que le tenemos a usted y a su familia también nos intriga esta propuesta que fue Dada por la secretaria general del estado, Woman y el mismo L nos ah dado la indicación de acatar lo que dice, ya que si no es seguido se considerará traición absoluta hacia el país, nos quitarán bienes, armas, personal y por último le pondrán costo a nuestras cabezas, se ha pedido esto a la gran mayoría de las personas incluso a la familia Busujima, esto es lo que nos han indicado, yo no tengo la intención de destruir a su familia, también me duele y me ofende rotundamente, ya que si elijo no aceptar la propuesta de Woman seré un criminal para ellos, un traidor, además de que Kira intentara matarme, es un arma de doble filo, pero si elegimos hacer los que se nos pide tendremos asegurado nuestra supervivencia. No pretendo hacer esto por mi mismo, ya que se que es lo que piensa en estos momentos, por ser un hombre puede casarse con mi hija y hacer de su vida un infierno, no señora Yuriko rotundamente no, sé que su hija es hermosa y destaca entre las personas más bonitas del mundo, no pienso abusar de este compromiso solo para tener placer se equivoca, en una de las clausulas de la carta dice que si alguno de los dos o los dos no quieren tener alguna relación no es obligatorio ya que la humanidad es lo primero además no regresar a los viejo tiempos, esto con el fin de obtener una cooperación absoluta de parte de ambas familias. Si yo no me ganase el corazón de su hija no intentare nada de lo indebido, me educaron en raíces nobles y de amor que no pienso en actos impuros a menudo, no puedo decir que no los pienso cuando todos nosotros hemos tenido alguna ilusión placentera, ya que sería mentir.

Yuriko: Bien demasiada excusa por el momento, dime lo que quieres de aquí.

Fox: No quiero nada, solo quiero preservar mi vida la apreció más que mis hermanos que por desgracia ya no se encuentran con nosotros, la diferencia entre ellos y yo es que yo soy un superviviente, no los obligare si no quieren, es su decisión. Pero tome en cuenta la seguridad de su hija, está propuesta es para hacer sentir a la gente que nosotros aún tenemos el control, por eso se hace esto para que vean que aún hay una jerarquía que tiene poder y hacerlos sentir seguros. ¿Qué dice señora Yuriko? ¿El preservar del futuro o morir siendo un don nadie?

Yuriko: Para serte sincera no me agrada la propuesta, pero si mi esposo Souichiro acepta yo le apoyaré en su decisión, también debo platicarlo con mi hija y tendrás una respuesta lo más rápido posible, de acuerdo.

Fox: Si, en ese caso me retiró señora Yuriko, iré a hospedarme en una de las tiendas a fuera, ¿le molesta que esté en el jardín trasero con mis hombres? Por cuestiones de seguridad mi gente se queda conmigo aparte de que yo se los pido.

Yuriko: Si no hay problema, si necesita algo solo dígalo.

Fox: Si señoras, con su permiso.

Él joven se retiró, caminando durante unos minutos en el jardín esté se paró.

Fox: ¿A caso no te han enseñado que espiar es de mal educación?

Hisashi: No espiaba. Solo dime una cosa ¿Quién eres?

Fox: Pronto lo sabrás.

Hisashi: ¿Qué?

En ese instante Hisashi cayó al suelo por un fuerte golpe proveniente de un guardia.

Fox: Solo dale el suero, con eso lo tendremos bajo control.

Guardia: Si, señor.

Por otro lado Saya se encontraba con Hirano, Morita e Immamura en su habitación.

Morita: Oye Takagi-san ¿Por qué nos haces venir aquí? Aún tengo sueño.

Saya: Es importante.

Immamura: Bien sácalo.

Dijo el joven de pelo negro mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía.

Saya: Primero lo primero quiero saber si ¿ustedes confían en mí y si puedo confiar en ustedes?

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados ante la pregunta de la peli rosa, mirándose mutuamente para luego asentar con la cabeza.

Saya: Quiero que hagan lo siguiente…

Al día siguiente. Takashi salía del templo junto con Saeko mirando a los alrededores.

Takashi: Iremos por atrás, llegaremos dentro de unos 20 minutos.

En el momento ellos comenzaron a salir rodeando al dúo.

Takashi: Mierda. ¿Cómo es que han venido? ¿habrá sido el sonido de las hojas? No puedes ser. Saeko corre tanto como puedas…

Esté al ver a Saeko noto que se encontraba temblando y con temor en su bello rostro, Takashi sin decir una palabra se acercó a Saeko con una expresión seria.

Saeko: ¿Komuro?

Con rapidez Takashi se puso atrás de Saeko tomándola de uno de los pechos de está con su mano derecha estrujando su pecho.

Saeko: ¿Komuro? ¿Qué haces?

Takashi: Si quieres que te dé un motivo, yo te lo daré. Saeko Busujima tú eres la chica más hermosa y más genial que he conocido, no me importa que tengas las manos manchadas de sangre me da igual yo te seguiré admirando, eres la chica que adoraría tener a mi lado, no quiero que mueras, por favor no mueras. Hazlo por mí, yo tendré las manos iguales o peor de sucias que tú así que…¡Acéptate tal y como eres! Sobre todo ¡No mueras!

El viento dejo de resoplar, el silencio se hizo presente, Saeko se mantuvo pensando un instante para luego levantar la mirada y alejarse poco a poco de Komuro para luego voltear a verle con una mirada y sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Saeko: Gracias. Takashi. A Hora soy feliz.

Con esas palabras Saeko se puso en posición de combate para luego desenfundara su arma y luchar con ellos abatiendo a todos los muertos que le habían rodeado. Saeko quedó roja y caliente después de a ver acabado a con ellos. Takashi sin perder el tiempo decidió correr en dirección a la mansión de Saya.

Takashi: Saeko por aquí.

Saeko: Takashi espera.

La peli morada tomo la mano de Takashi para mirarle con una sonrisa.

Saeko: Takashi nunca te rindas.

Takashi: ¡Si así lo quieres!

Pasando a la mansión Takagi. En el jardín de la misma mansión Saya se encontraba observando el agua y los pececitos mientras se encontraba encerrada en sus pensamientos .

Saya: (Takashi… ¿Cómo podré decirte lo que siento?).

¿?: ¿Qué hace usted aquí sola?

La peli rosa por curiosidad giró la cabeza para ver que era una chica de rusos dorados de ojos azules y vestido rojo.

Saya: ¿Ruby? ¡Eres tú!

Enseguida Saya se levantó para darle un abrazo a la rubia.

Ruby: ¿Pues quien más? Rosa.

Saya: Pensé que no volvería a verte.

Ruby: Ya somos dos.

Saya: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Se supone que estabas en España.

Ruby: Bueno es una larga historia. Dime tú ¿Cómo lograste llegar viva aquí?

Saya: No lo hice sola, fue con ayuda de mis amigos.

Ruby: Que bien. Siéntate y cuéntame.

Saya: Bueno ¿por dónde comienzo?

Ruby: Desde el principio.

Saya: ¿Desde el origen del universo o que?

Ruby: No, no seas boba, desde que saliste de tu instituto.

Saya: Bueno fue algo loco, salí del instituto junto con mis amigos, tuvimos que pasar por esas cosas, estuvimos en una batalla campal, nos rescataron y salimos de ahí en un camión de valores lleno de dinero, luchamos contra esas cosas, rescatamos a una niña de que muriera, conseguimos armas y luego Takashi.

Ruby: ¿Takashi? ¿Es acaso tu novio?

Saya: ¡¿Cómo dices?!

Ruby: O solo es el que te gusta.

Saya: No cómo crees.

Ruby: Tú cara lo dice todo.

Saya: Oh…diablos. Y tú Ruby ¿Qué has hecho para llegar aquí?

Ruby: Muchas cosas. Yo venía de regreso a verte ya que hace mucho que no hablábamos, cuando llegue aquí todo se volvió un desastre, por órdenes de mi papá me reuní con miembros de un consejo. Ahí me dieron indicaciones de cuidar esta parte de la ciudad.

Saya: ¿Consejo? Cuál consejo?

Ruby: Bueno…como la gran mayoría del gabinete de Kokkai-sama murió durante el brote. Por esa razón los miembros restantes decidieron crear un nuevo gobierno, llamado los anti Kira y tú eres parte de nosotros.

Saya: ¿Por qué?

Ruby: Por que yo lo pedí.

[Chu]

Inesperadamente los labios de Ruby conectaban con los de Saya, ella por su parte se sorprendió por la acción y a la vez le molestaba ya que ella deseaba que Takashi fuera su primer beso, por lo que se separó de Ruby.

Saya: ¡¿Qué haces?!

Ruby: ¿Tú qué crees? Intento excitarte para poder coger.

Saya: ¿Por qué?

Ruby: ¿Hace falta decirlo? Es por que me gustas y quiero estar contigo.

[Chu]

La joven volvió a besar a Saya quien solo se mantuvo callada para luego separarse.

Saya: Lo siento Ruby yo…siento algo por alguien más.

Ruby: Es por Takashi…

Saya: Si…

Ruby: Está bien. No esperaba a que me vieras de la misma manera.

Saya: Lo siento.

Ruby: Pero te dijo una cosa…el te dirá lo mismo que tú a mi. Y ella será mil veces mejor, tú no soportarlas esa idea y eso te hará hervir la sangre de pura envidia y celos. Bueno me retiro, tengo que ir hablar con tu mamá.

Saya: Ruby, en verdad lo siento.

Ruby: Si no hay problema, esto no arruina nuestra amistad. Nos vemos para cenar.

Saya: S-si.

Ruby había abandonado ese lugar en donde estaba Saya quien quedo pensativa.

Saya: ("El te dirá lo mismo que tú a mi. Y ella será mil veces mejor, tú no soportarlas esa idea y eso te hará hervir la sangre de pura envidia y celos" será que ese alguien es Tanaka…ella es la única interesada en Takashi, lo demostró cuando éramos niñas, ella y Rei peleaban para ser la esposa de Takashi, es mucho mejor que yo en muchos sentidos, más en confianza en sí misma, a pesar de ser una mujer ella lucha aunque pueda morir en el intento de ayudar, sabe combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, sabe utilizar armas de fuego con gran facilidad y yo…solo soy una inútil…) ¡No! (Voy a demostrar que soy digna de estar con Takashi ya sea que sacrifique mi mente y mi alma lo vale, no puedo permitir quedarme atrás de los demás, sobre todo de esos tres idiotas).

Takagi decidida camino en dirección al taller donde se encontraba Hirano con las armas y como era de esperarse lo encontró con Immamura y Morita.

Hirano: ¿Takagi-san que hace aquí?

Saya: Gordo quiero pedirte un favor.

Hirano: ¿Otro favor?

Saya: Si. Quiero que me enseñes a disparar.

Hirano: ¡¿Qué?!

Saya: Como escuchaste.

Immamura: Vaya al parecer tendrás que esperar Takagi.

Saya: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Morita: Bueno por qué nosotros también le pedimos que nos enseñará a disparar.

Saya: ¿Qué?

Immamura: Si. Así que tendrás que esperar tu turno.

Saya: Nada. Gordo solo me enseñarás tu a mi.

Hirano: Pero…

Saya: Pero nada.

Immamura: Oye viejo nos has dicho que nos ayudarías a nosotros.

Hirano: Si bueno este…

Saya: Elige yo o ellos.

Sasuke: ¿Y por que no ambos?

Morita: ¿Y tú dónde estabas?

Sasuke: Estoy escondiéndome de Kokoro y Alice, quieren que juegue a las escondidas y yo me niego rotundamente.

Immamura: Ya veo. (¿pero que cojones, se esta escondiendo así que se puede decir que esta jugando?) Bien entonces puedes enseñarnos a los tres a disparar.

Hirano: Bien por mi, nombre, solo hay un problema, es solo que necesito un campo de entrenamiento.

Saya: Lo tienes resuelto, en la parte trasera de la mansión hay un jardín muy amplio ahí podremos entrenar.

Morita: ¿No te dirán nada?

Saya: No.

Hirano: Claro que no ya que aquí la tratan como una princesa Jajajajaja.

Saya: No quiero que me llames así de nuevo.

Morita: Bueno pasando a la zona de entrenamiento ¿Qué armas utilizaremos?

Hirano: Primero utilizaremos pistola. Ver qué tan buenos son a corta distancia.

Immamura: ¿Con que armas?

Hirano: Bueno encontré armas de pintura aquí con 500 balas para poder empezar.

Immamura: Me parece bien.

Morita: ¡Quiero la negra!

Sasuke: Oye Koutha ¿Qué son esos cuchillos?

Hirano: Que bueno que preguntas son las mismísimas ¡Garras de Wolverine!

Morita: ¡Genial!

Sasuke: ¿Qué tiene de especial unas simples garras que solo estorban?

Hirano: Jajaja niño, yo soy un dios criatura tonta, yo se como funcionan no has visto nada.

Sasuke: Luego presumes ahora enséñame.

Hirano: Es algo complicado y difícil de explicar así que te lo voy a resumir, te pones el guante dónde están escondidas las garras y solo mantienes apretado el botón rojo, automáticamente salen las garras y bum tienes las garras de Wolverine.

Immamura: Genial quiero uno.

Morita: Yo también.

Sasuke: Es algo tonto.

Immamura: Para nada es un arma secundaria muy buena, que tal si ellos están muy cerca y no podemos disparar entonces podemos sacar las garras y acabar con ellos.

Morita: Si exacto. Yo siempre quise ser es Wolverine.

Saya: ¿Y como lograste hacer eso en poco tiempo?

Hirano: Bueno no logré dormir bien, y desde las 5 estoy aquí. Además tenía que limpiar las armas.

Saya: Ya veo.

Immamura: ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a practicar.

Morita: ¡SI!

Hirano: Si venga Vamos.

Mientras por la ventana Rei se encontraba junto a Tanaka quien permanecía en cama.

Rei: (Takashi…regresa sano y salvó).

Mientras afuera el joven pelinegro junto a Saeko se encontraban ingresando a la mansión abrazados en el momento Saya junto a los demás salían del taller cuando vieron a Takashi todos fueron corriendo abrazar a su amigo.

Morita: ¡Takashi!

Takashi recibió con un abrazo a todos después de un rato de su llegada fue recibido por Yuriko.

Yuriko: Komuro nos alegra que hayas venido sano y salvó.

Takashi: Si.

Yuriko: También por ti joven Busujima.

Saeko: Usted es Yuriko Takagi, es un honor conocerla.

Yuriko: El honor es mi por conocer a la hija del maestro Busujima. Pasen por favor, son bienvenidos a mi hogar.

Takashi: Si, muchas gracias.

Con ello pasaron a la mansión mientras Hirano y los demás pasaban al jardín para entrenar, Yuriko por su lado fue a arreglar unas cosas dejando a Takashi y a Saeko solos como era de esperarse el silencio se hizo presente y el ambiente se tornó incómodo Takashi para salir de eso decidió ver a su hermana.

Takashi: Bueno con tu permiso, me retiró.

Saeko: Si.

Takashi para despejarse un poco de su día decidió ir a ver cómo estaba Tanaka y Kokoro, ya en la habitación se encontró con su hermana jugando con Alice y Shizuka a lado de la cama de Tanaka.

Takashi: Parece que se divierten.

Ambas pequeñas miraron sorprendidas a Takashi y enseguida se levantaron para abrazarle.

Kokoro: Hermano estaba preocupada por ti.

Takashi: Y Yo por ti. Yo nunca te dejaría por nada del mundo eso tenlo por hecho.

En el momento Tanaka despertó, agitada comenzó a observar su alrededor y vio a Takashi.

Tanaka: Takashi…yo…

Takashi: No hables, todo está bien.

Dijo calmando la mientras tomaba su mano.

Takashi: Por favor déjenos a solas.

Kokoro junto a las dos chicas salieron de la habitación respondiendo a la petición de Takashi,.

Tanaka: Me veo mal, ¿verdad?

Takashi : Bueno algo.

Tanaka: Jajajajaja.

Takashi : Bueno, Tanaka quería decirte que lo que paso ayer fue…

Tanaka : No digas una palabra.

Sin vacilar Tanaka tomo del cabello a Takashi y lo llevó directo a sus labios.

Saeko: ¿Takashi?

La pelí morada se encontraba en la puerta sorprendida por la situación, Takashi quedó sin palabras en intentó hablar con Saeko.

Takashi : No es lo que parece.

Saeko: Perdón. Debí a ver tocado, por favor continúen.

Dijo cerrando la puerta con una cara seria y fría, dejando a Takashi y a Tanaka.

Takashi : Tanaka perdóname.

Con ello fue en busca de Saeko quien ya estaba en las escaleras, tomándola de la mano para poder detener la, pero al momento recibió una bofetada.

Saeko: No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar.

Takashi: Saeko…

Saeko: Me engañas te… en verdad lo siento, no quise afectar tu relación con Tanaka…

Takashi: Saeko.

Saeko: Lo mejor es estar distanciados. Adiós.

Con esas palabras Saeko se retiro dejando atónito a Takashi, quien en quedó encerrado en sus pensamientos.

``Todo lo que se hace por amor, va más haya del. Bien y del mal ''

Friedrich Nietzsche.

Bueno hasta aquí le dejamos chicos y chicas espero que les haya gustado, comenten y opinen, nos vemos en la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El día pasó, la noche comenzó hacer su presencia, era como si todo fuese a volver a la normalidad, la tranquilidad volvió, eso no le agradaba a Takashi. El joven se encontraba en una tina de agua caliente observando el techo decorado con un candelabro y pintado con un ángel orando al cielo, el baño es re confortable y relajaba sus músculos, por todo el esfuerzo y ejercicio que hizo durante dos días, se sentía exhausto, los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado llegaron, donde destacaban los besos que tuvo con Tanaka y con Saeko, la confusión llegó y no se alejo, no sabía ni que hacer, ni que decir a Saeko para que viera que él no tiene nada que ver con Tanaka, aún que eso es mentira, Tanaka piensa que ya comenzó una relación con él. Decide salir del baño tomando su toalla y se cubrió, salió del baño entrando al ambiente fresco de su habitación para poder sentarse en la cama y comenzar a cambiarse, con una piyama ligera de manga larga y pantalón delgado, decidió dormir, su pecho se siente te duro y grueso, no le deja cruzar sus brazos o moverlos fácilmente, sus brazos se sentían pesados y tensos, su piernas era más gruesas y le era difícil estirarlas, su espalda era muy ligera, se sentía exhausto parecía que fue al gimnasio por primera vez, el cansancio era demasiado, no le importaba nada, no quería ver a los demás, solo cerró la puerta , cerró poco a poco los ojos, para poder entrar en el mundo de los sueños. Extrañamente no sentía nada, sentía aún que estaba despierto a pesar de a ver cerrado los ojos, pero comenzó a sentir como si alguien más estuviera en la habitación, sintió el peso ligero sobre la cama y se acercaba cada vez más, quería abrir los ojos, más no podía, no quería, sintió como esa persona se sentó sobre él y recorrió sus manos sobre el pecho de él, como si lo sedujera, eran ligeras y suaves las manos como si fueran de una mujer, abrió los ojos y vio esos ojos celestes, y sintió como si estuviera navegando sobre lo más hermosos lugares de todos los mares, su pelo era azul combinado con un poco de morado. Era Saeko con sólo una camisa de tirantes, enfrente de Takashi, sin mostrar ninguna expresión lo observaba, Takashi se quedó sin voz, quería hablarle, pero sabía que sí lo hacía acabaría mal, su cuerpo involuntariamente se movió y abrazo a la peli morada, mientras restregaba su rostro en su regazo con ternura como si fuera una almohada, ella solo correspondió al abrazo, la besa y la acaricia sin cesar, para luego alejarse un poco cansado, extasiado. Escucha su voz.

Saeko : Eres mío.

Takashi : Si… yo soy tuyo.

Saeko: ¿Me amas?

Takashi : Si… si te amo, con locura.

Saeko: Júramelo….júramelo.

Takashi : Si.. te lo Juro…te lo juro.

Sin vacilar lo besa, su lengua se entrelaza con la suya, se siente tan placentero, demasiado bueno y adictivo el beso a pasional, se abalanza y queda encima de él nuevamente, no deja de pensar en ella, cierra los ojos, pero al volver a abrirlos es otra mujer cabello rojo y ojos rojos, se sorprende al verla, pero antes de que actúe, lo vuelve a besar, pero esta vez forzado, siente como algo pasara de su boca hacia su garganta, no le deja respirar y se quita de encima a la mujer, tosiendo gravemente, sin poder respirar, cae de la cama y cierra los ojos.

Todo se vuelve oscuro, ve la muerte de seres queridos era algo inevitable en esa pesadilla, cosas que ni recordaba a verlas visto, gritos desgarran tés, súplicas, el tacto de la piel con la sangre, disparos y a puñaladas se escuchan y palpitan como eco.

Despierta agitado sorprendido y desorientado. Parece que sólo fue un sueño. Salió de su habitación para poder desayunar junto a sus amigos, solo que sin presencia de Saeko. Después de eso salió a dar una vuelta y dejar de lado sus pensamientos, encontrándose en el jardín viendo las carpas, en el instante sintió una presencia, era Ruby quien se encontraba sentada del otro lado viendo las carpas.

Ruby: Hermosas. Cuenta la leyenda que un Koi después de preservar y sacrificarse asciende y renace en el río, los dioses al ver este acto lo transformaron en un dragón. Me hacen recordar unas cuantas cosas.

Takashi : ¿Qué cosas?

Ruby: Un sacrificio puede ser un acto de amor y de valentía, lo que nos define como humanos, vives lo suficiente para ser el malo o mueres siendo un héroe.

Takashi : No te entiendo, ¿por qué me dices esto?

Ruby: Por qué, son tiempos oscuros, los sacrificios de algunos harán que los demás ascendemos como dioses.

Takashi : ¿Ah quienes?

Morita: ¡Takashi!

El chico cabellos güeros había llamado la atención del pelirrojo, al volver a voltear ya no vio a Ruby, como si hubiese desaparecido.

Takashi : ¿Qué ocurre Morita?

Morita: Necesitamos tu ayuda inmediatamente.

Takashi : ¿Para que?

Dos minutos después.

Immamura y Morita : ¡Ayúdanos a conseguir novia!

Estos se encontraban en los arbustos viendo hacia la cocina, donde estaban cuatro criadas preparando comida.

Takashi : ¿Cómo dicen?

Immamura : Que nos ayudes a conseguir novia viejo.

Takashi: ¿Por qué yo?

Morita: Porque eres el único que tiene suerte con las chicas.

Takashi : No es verdad.

Immamura : No seas mentiroso, Morita me lo conto todo.

Takashi : Morita ¿Qué diablos le dijiste?

Morita : Pues todo.

Takashi : La verdad no puedo. No se como hacer eso. (Ni siquiera se como pedirle perdón a Saeko y resolver el mal entendido que hay entre Tanaka y Saeko).

Immamura : Si como no. Ya sabemos que tu y Tanaka están juntos.

Takashi : ¿Qué?

Immamura : Nos confesó que ustedes dos ya están juntos.

Takashi : (¿De cuando acá eso es cierto?) Claro que no. Ella y yo no tenemos nada, solo somos amigos.

Morita: Eso da igual. Ayúdanos tu tienes más pege con las mujeres.

Takashi : (Como que si fuera eso cierto, pero es mentira). Diablos, no se quejen si los rechazan, haré un intento para que dejen de joderme. Bueno para empezar cual chica es la que les interesa.

Morita: Todas.

Takashi : No bobo, una chica que te interese de verdad, si coqueteas a una y luego con la otra no funcionará no sean idiotas.

Immamura: Bueno me interesa esa chica de lentes.

Takashi : Bien y a ti Morita.

Canción de Roberto – Si tu me quieres.

''Si tu me quieres

Dame una sonrisa

Si no me quieres

No me hagas caso''

El joven rubio se encontraba mirando a una chica peli negro con un moño rojo alrededor de su cabello, de ojos verdes vestida de criada, más o menos unos 17 o 18 años.

Takashi : Morita, tierra llamando a Morita.

Morita: ¿Mande?

Takashi : Te fuiste de aquí. ¿Dime, te interesó alguien?

Morita: Si algo.

Takashi : Me alegro. Ahora tienen que ir hablar con ellas.

Immamura y Morita : ¡¿Qué?!

Takashi : SIP.

Dijo este antes de darles unas patadas a los dos para que salieran de los arbustos, topado se con las dos chicas que habían visto, ellas estaban extrañada y curiosas por los chicos, se mantenían sosteniendo unas cuantas casero las, ambos chicos se levantaron sonrojados. Por otro lado Takashi se mantenía aguantando la risa.

Morita: Ehmm…

¿? : Hola, buenas tardes, ¿se les ofrece algo?

Dijo con una voz dulce de ángel, esto hizo que Morita se sonrojar más.

Morita: Bueno…

Immamura : Nosotros…

¿? : ¿Si?

Dijo la chica de lentes.

Morita: Queríamos saber si necesitaban ayuda para sujetar esas cacerolas.

Immamura : Si. Es verdad, se ven pesadas.

¿? : De acuerdo.

¿? : No hay problema.

Takashi quedó sorprendido ya que nunca antes había visto este tipo de escenas, ni siquiera en la televisión, en seguida los chicos acataron y comenzaron ayudar.

¿? : Después de esto, podemos ir algún lugar más privado.

¿? : Si están de acuerdo.

Comentaron de manera muy sensual, mientras se acercaban a Immamura y a Morita.

Ambos chicos con rubor en los cachetes aceptaron, mientras a Takashi se le caía la boca de la impresión, por que prácticamente ese tipo de palabras son cuando pasan a cuarta base menos como a octava base. Eso era algo tan rápido y repentino, esto ya ni era algo en lo que el podía ayudar mucho menos observar, decidió irse de ese lugar para dejar a solas esos dos tontos solos con las chicas.

Ya en la mansión escucho una discusión entre Saya y Yuriko.

Saya: ¡NO lo haré! ¡Jamás!

Takashi : (¿De que habla Saya?)

Al momento de subir las escaleras se encontró con su amiga Saya quien venía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Takashi : ¿Saya, que te ocurre?

Saya: Déjame.

Takashi : Espera Saya, explícame.

Dijo sujetando la del brazo.

Saya: ¡Tu nunca lo entenderías!

Dijo al momento de soltarse y salir del lugar, al igual que Yuriko apareció.

Yuriko: En verdad lo siento y me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hija.

Takashi : No se preocupe por eso. Por cierto Señora es bastante hermosa su casa, escuche que era grande, pero esto es otro nivel.

Yuriko: Ahora que recuerdo, nunca ha entrado aquí cierto.

Takashi : No la verdad, no.

Yuriko : Supongo que te daba miedo acercarte.

Takashi : En realidad no, señora Yuriko. Tengo miedo a muy pocas cosas, el acercarme aquí no era algo que quisiera.

Yuriko : Me agrada tu honestidad.

Takashi : Si, bueno dejando un lado esto, dígame ¿Qué le dijo a Saya para que se molestara de tal manera? No es por entrometerme ni nada o que tenga algo que ver, es solo que quiero saber por que esta así mi amiga.

Yuriko: Me alegro que te preocupes por mi hija, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si Komuro tiene que ver todo contigo.

Takashi : ¿Conmigo?

Yuriko : Si, bueno Komuro, para no hacerte el cuento largo esta el gobierno en una posición muy complicada, cualquier error puede desatar una guerra nuclear. El grupo terrorista Kira está a atacando todas las bases gubernamentales, como sabrás Kokkai ha muerto y eso pone al país en estado inactivo, mientras nadie tome la batuta como nuevo gobernante oficial quedamos como un país tomado por terroristas, el concejo de la ONU considera que el país de Japón sea exterminado y eso es mediante una…

Takashi : Bomba atómica.

Yuriko: Correcto. Al no tener un líder las fuerzas de autodefensa se encuentran inmóviles y dispersas, no tenemos posibilidades de mantener orden con las personas.

Takashi : Sin embargo.

Yuriko : Mantenemos a todos los refugiados con la idea que aún tenemos control de la situación y que los salvaremos, imagínate cuanta gente no caerá en la anarquía o se unirán a bandos opuestos a los del gobierno, es algo que no podemos permitir, por eso cuando comenzó el brote mi marido envió fuerzas armadas para proteger a los trabajadores de la planta eléctrica.

Takashi : Entonces….

Yuriko : Preservamos la supervivencia de nosotros y de muchos otros, para que sigan manteniendo la misma calma de los días y no estalle la guerra. Tu ya lo viviste camino aquí. Mi hija me contó todo y te agradezco por ello.

Takashi : Si eso no es nada, pero lo que me esta contando no me responde mis preguntas.

Yuriko : Pronto lo harán, el consejo de la ONU ideó un plan de contingencia, en dado caso que todos los miembros del gabinete de Kokkai murieran, los descendientes serían los sucesores de sus puestos, para ello se acordó que ellos tenían que unirse.

Takashi : No me diga que…

Yuriko : Me temo que si, mi hija Saya tiene que casarse con otro miembro del consejo.

Takashi : A lo que ella se niega.

Yuriko : Si, por muy inteligente que sea, no quiere aceptar esa responsabilidad. Sabe que ella tomará el poder cuando se case.

Takashi : Bueno no está obligada a eso.

Yuriko : Si, por suerte.

En el momento Alice junto a Zeke llegaron con Takashi.

Alice: Hermanito Takagi-sama y los demás te llaman.

Takashi : Okey, con su permiso señora Yuriko.

Yuriko : Joven Komuro. Por favor me podrías hacer un favor.

Takashi : Claro.

Ya en la habitación de Tanaka, todo el grupo se encontraba observando a Saya de brazos cruzados, tenía una expresión seria.

Takashi : (Es convencer a Saya).

Morita: Dinos para que nos reunirte.

Immamura: Si, te informo que estábamos en un asunto importante.

Saya: Si. ¿Cómo mirar a mujeres en los baños?

Morita: No mi querida amiga. Estábamos en una cita.

Hirano: ¡¿Qué?!

En el momento Hisashi se acerco a Takashi.

Hisashi : Me alegro que hayas vuelto. Takashi.

Takashi : Es bueno volver.

Rei : Dame un abrazo bobo.

Dijo haciendo lo dicho.

Hisashi : Busujima-Sempai, ¿te encuentras bien?

Saeko : Si.

Dijo rápido y en seco.

Rei: ¿Segura?

Saeko: Por supuesto.

Takashi : Bueno Comencemos de una vez la junta, dinos Saya.

Saya: Los convoque para ver si nos quedamos o nos vamos.

Hirano: ¿Irnos?

Saya: Exacto.

Takashi : ¿Por qué?

Saya: Voy a ser franca con todos. Aquí no pertenecemos, los adultos nos siguen tratando como niños y como sabrán ya no lo somos. Lo que dijo es que, tenemos que irnos o dejarnos absorber.

Takashi : Que estupidez…

Saya: ¿Cómo dices?

Takashi : ¿En verdad quieres dejar un lugar en el que estamos a salvo, lejos de ellos, lejos de morir? Para mi no se me hace más que un pendeja excusa para no aceptar tu responsabilidad.

Hisashi : ¿De que hablas Takashi?

Takashi : Supongo que no les han contado. Bien yo lo haré, Saya tiene un compromiso y es el casarse con un miembro de otra familia para preservar una alianza.

Hirano : ¿Con que fin?

Takashi : Para que pueda tomar lugar en el gobierno, junto a sus padres. Saya comprende que esto es por el bien de todos, te lo dijo como amigo, debes obedecer a tus padres. No dejes que tu orgullo te nuble la vista. Son tus padres y ahora mantienen un puesto y un campamento muy importante para que no lo aproveches.

Saya: Te equivocas… no solo huyó de eso…no tengo nublada la vista… si no… quiero lejos a mis padres.

Takashi : ¿Qué?

Saya : ¡Como escuchaste maldito sordo! Hablas como mi madre… me repugnas y me das asco… todo el mundo dicen que son los mejores cuando no los conocen… tanto que olvidaron a su única hija y decidieron casar la con un patán hijo de perra, en vez de ver la felicidad de su hija.

¡Tash!

Una fuerte bofetada sonó en el cuarto, era Komuro quien había dado una fuerte bofetada a Saya.

Takashi : Me tienes cansado con tus estúpidos caprichos y quejas… deja de actuar como si fueras la única víctima… ¡¿Nosotros como crees que nos sentimos?! Tal vez no volvamos a ver a nuestras familias de nuevo, amigos y amigas que murieron… tu tienes a toda tu familia a salvo y dices que los quieres lejos, en verdad eres una estúpida y una egoísta, acepta la responsabilidad que tienen tus padre y la responsabilidad que tu tendrás… demuestra que eres una genio como proclamas, después me buscas y hablamos, estoy harto de este tipo de quejas. Si deciden irse, no me voy a interponer, hagan lo que se les pegue la gana. Yo iré a buscar a mi madre y a mi hermana por mi cuenta, les guste o no, no me iré de aquí solo por una estupidez como Saya, me voy… por mi familia, Saya espero que veas lo importante que es esto para tus padres, ellos también les duele que te cases obligatoria mente con alguien que tu no amas.

Dijo éste último para luego salir de la habitación e irse de la mansión. El grupo quedó impactado por las palabras del pelirrojo, Saya por su parte se arrodillo y quedó con lágrimas en los ojos con una impotencia enorme, pero lo que dijo fue verdad. Con ello finalizó la junta, todos se fueron a distintos labores para olvidar lo que les dijo Takashi, sin embargo llegó Souichiro en el momento y le mostro que deben hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, sin saberlo Hirano y Hisashi discutieron por la cuestión de la espalda, acabando en una pelea donde Hisashi arremetió con un golpe a Hirano dejándole un ojo mirado. Esto desató un conflicto entre el grupo, Takashi no se encontraba y todos estaban al borde de separarse, por lo que Alice, Sasuke y Kokoro decidieron ir a buscar a Takashi. Este se encontraba en su habitación meditando, interrumpido por los tres niños.

Takashi : ¿Qué quieren?

Alice : Koutha está en problemas.

Ya en El jardín Takashi apareció con los demás a defender a Hirano incluso el peli gris, después de la confrontación que tuvo el grupo con Souichiro se retiraron, Saya junto a Takashi y Koutha decidieron ir con los refugiados que hablaban mal de Souichiro, sin tener un resultado alguno, tras eso Saya junto con Hirano le confesaron que todo el equipo considera que Takashi debería ser elegido como líder del grupo, como era de esperarse se negó y mejor decido alejarse, mientras caminaba encontró una habitación de entretenimiento, sin más entró, para poder disfrutar un momento de tranquilidad decidió entrenar, preguntándose por que lo habían elegido como líder. hasta que esté fue interrumpido por Rei.

Takashi : ¿Rei, pensé que estarías con Hisashi?

Rei: Estamos todos seguros tu puedes ser un buen líder. Además Hisashi esta ocupado con unas cosas.

Ambos jóvenes decidieron sentarse en una banca.

Takashi : Si claro, como si pudiera hacerlo. La verdad los que deberían tomar el liderazgo deben ser Saya, Koutha y Morita con eso que le encanta ser el líder. – dijo respondiendo rápido y en seco.

Rei: ¿Qué opinas de Hisashi?

Takashi : Por más que sea mi amigo no puedo decir que el sería un perfecto líder, pero supongo que le queda bien.

Rei: ¿En serio?

Takashi : Si, bueno yo no tengo cualidades como ellos, Saya es una excelente estratega, aun que no lo haya demostrando aun, Hirano es el experto de las armas y ha recibido entrenamiento militar, Morita… bueno Morita es un idiota a veces, Hisashi… la verdad no se, cuando pienso en eso me recuerda a una especie de líder autócrata y de poca… no se, ¿moralidad tal vez?

Rei: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Takashi : Sencillamente no empatizo con él .

Rei: ¿Pero son mejores amigos?

Takashi : Éramos, eso cambió cuando decidió… olvídalo.

Rei: Si… oye Takashi… te iba a preguntar… si tú… lo que habías dicho en la carretera … fue dirigido hacia mí.

Takashi : La verdad… no lo sé…¿por qué me preguntas lo mismo?

Rei: Bueno… desde aquel día no dejo de pensar en las palabras que dijiste, nos salvaste a todos.

Takashi : Solo fue desesperación. No hice gran cosa, Immamura llegó con las armas y nos salvo el pellejo, huraño salvo a Saya en múltiples ocasiones, Morita bueno es el cabeza hueca del grupo.

Rei: Pero tu nos salvaste a Hisashi y a mi cuando comenzó todo, salvaste a Tanaka de ser asesinada, rescataste a Alice de una muerte segura, eso te hace un líder natural.

Takashi : No lo se. Aún siento que no me lo he ganado, ni siquiera me puse a pensar en eso. En la secundaria un profesor me mencionó como jefe de grupo, lo cual yo no acepte, es una carga que no quiero llevar.

Rei: Todos dicen eso al principio, después es todo natural… Takashi… te diré que… nosotras las chicas nos gustan los chicos que nos tratan bien. – comentaba mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Takashi.

Takashi : ¿Eso es todo? (¿por qué cambió de tema?)

Rei: Si. ¿Habría algo más?

Takashi : No lo sé… tengo el presentimiento que yo no tengo esas cualidades.

Rei: La verdad es que no. Eso te lo voy admitir…-Rei se había acomodado en la piernas de Takashi mientras lo abrazaba, Takashi por su lado se mantenía neutro ante eso- pero, ahora me doy cuenta que no es así… no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que lo vi… parece que tu tienes miedo y no sabes que hacer, pero pasas de tu temor y demuestras todo tu valor… es por eso que… yo… quiero estar contigo y haré lo que sea para conseguirlo… aunque tu ya no me ames y te hayas enamorado de otra mujer… si te vas yo no podre sobrevivir…

Antes de darse cuenta Takashi la había sujetado con fuerza y la había puesto su cuerpo contra la pared.

Takashi : Rei… ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué ahora?... Yo en realidad no sé si enojarme o ponerme furioso… no puedo odiarte lo suficiente, mi corazón me dice que te ama con toda locura y pasión, quiero pensar que nosotros estaremos juntos.

Rei: Takashi.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos chicos se besaron apasionadamente, hasta quedarse sin aliento, Takashi tomó a Rei en brazos y la llevó a su habitación donde la recostó en su cama tomando cada beso sin dejarlo ir, quitándose sus prendas y sin dejarse de besar, ya no podía Takashi contenerse en ese momento, ambos chicos acabaron entre sábanas unidos besándose entre sí.

Rei: Takashi… se gentil, es mi primera vez.

Takashi : Lo haré. Solo cállate y bésame.

Cumpliendo su petición guardo silencio y lo beso, mientras este hacia lo que en un principio quiera hacer desde que descubrió lo que es la relación sexual, tomando cada tramo de saliva y cada caricia, después de una hora quedaron exhaustos, un rato después de hacer eso salieron de la habitación para caminar, pero se encontraron con Saya en el suelo impactada y atónita, ella ya llevaba un buen tiempo ahí, antes de que Takashi se acercara salió corriendo de ahí, sin dar tiempo a Takashi y a Rei de explicarle, dejaron que se fuera, ya que lo hecho, hecho estaba, Takashi decidió buscarla y explicarle lo ocurrido.

Rei: (Ahora tengo que explicarle esto a Hisashi).

Takashi recorría la mansión en busca de la pero se encontró en ese momento Alice y Kokoro llegaron corriendo con él.

Alice : Hermanito, hermanita, Takagi-Sama…

En la habitación de Saya. El grupo se encontraba observando toda la habitación mientras Hirano le entregaba una carta a Takashi.

Hirano : Se fue.

Shizuka: ¿Dice donde fue?

Takashi : No dice. Resumiendo esto, se fue de aquí por una razón.

Saeko : ¿Cuál es?

Takashi : Su boda. Okey hagamos esto, Hirano busca a Morita e Immamura y vayan a buscar por el noroeste, Saeko y yo iremos al noreste.

Shizuka: ¿Qué hay de Miyamoto e Igou? ¿Y por qué no le decimos a sus padres?

Takashi : Búscalos y diles que vayan al norte.

Saeko : Souichiro salió de la mansión y la señora Yuriko está en una junta, esto debemos hacerlo sin llamar la atención.

Shizuka: De acuerdo.

Takashi : Quédense con Tanaka, nosotros regresamos. Okey no perdamos tiempo.

Hirano : Esperen chicos. ¿Por qué vamos por Takagi?, ¿por qué no la dejamos ir? Ella lo quiere así.

Takashi : Es nuestra amiga, la conozco desde el kínder y no puedo permitir que se vaya, ella se fue por una responsabilidad que no acepta, la encontraremos, volverá. Ese es el deber de un amigo y el de un líder, cuidamos de nosotros, hace unas horas me eligieron como líder, yo no lo acepte, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ustedes confían en mi, eso nadie lo consigue tan fácilmente, ahora haré lo que un líder hace… cuida de su gente, de su familia.

Los presentes quedaron callados y con una sonrisa, todos motivados decidieron hacer lo que había dicho Takashi.

Takashi : Ahora vamos por nuestra familia.

Todos: Si.

Hirano: Takashi ten una radio, la encontré, nos mantendremos comunicados.

Takashi : De acuerdo, buena idea. Vámonos. Iremos por la parte de atrás.

Shizuka: ¿Cómo sabes que fue por atrás?

Hirano : Conociendo a Takagi ella pasará desapercibida y sigilosamente.

Takashi : Exacto, ella irá por atrás. Empecemos por ahí.

Con ello todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron, apareciendo Saeko con un atuendo muy bonito y sexy. (con su uniforme escolar y una mínima falda junto a su nueva katana).

Shizuka : Wou, ese atuendo es muy sexy.

Hirano : Lo que te vas a comer Takashi.

Takashi : Cállate.

Saeko : Muy bien, estamos listos.

Takashi : ¿No Crees que es muy apresurado para usarla ?

Saeko : Para Nada. Estoy preparada. Además alguien tiene que cuidarte la espalda.

Takashi : Jeje je.

Dijo un poco sonrojado.

Morita: Chicos no es por romper el momento, pero tenía una cita y por culpa de ustedes estoy aquí, así que Takashi cual es el plan.

Dijo con un poco de pereza y enojo.

Takashi : Bueno iremos a buscar a Saya.

Morita : ¿Qué la princesa se perdió?

Immamura : ¿No me digas que ahora somos sus niñeras? Por que, paso de eso.

Takashi : ¿Qué ocurre chicos?

Morita : Lo que ocurre es que estoy harto de sus quejas y estupideces de esa niña mimada.

Immamura : A mi ni me digan nada.

Sasuke : Tranquilo hermano.

Immamura : Aléjate de mi niño.

Dijo con enojo.

Esas palabras a todos les dio un pequeño mal presentimiento. En eso llegó uno de los guardias de Yuriko.

Guardia : Joven Komuro. La alcoba lo solicita.

Takashi : ¿Quién?

Guardia: El joven Fox y la señorita Ruby.

Takashi : Si. Deme un minuto.

Guardia : Si.

Takashi : Bueno chicos hagan lo que les ordene. No me esperen.

Todos: Si.

Saeko : Takashi.

Takashi : Descuida iré en cuanto pueda.

Saeko : Okey, ten cuidado.

Takashi : Si.

Después de a verse despedido de Saeko se dispuso a hablar con Hirano por medio de la radio mientras caminaba.

Takashi : Hirano, responde.

Hirano : Si dime.

Esté se encontraba con Morita e Immamura preparando unas motocicletas.

Takashi : ¿Están contigo Immamura y Morita?

Hirano : Si.

Takashi : Quiero hablar a solas contigo.

El cabellos negros obedeció la petición y respondió ya un poco lejos de Immamura y Morita.

Takashi : Quiero que mantengas observando a Morita e Immamura. Los vi actuar raro, dime por favor si puedes hacer eso.

Hirano : Si, Nos vemos luego Komuro.

Takashi : Si. Nos vemos luego.

Dijo antes de guardar la radio y entrar a una habitación, mientras el grupo comenzó a moverse. Por otro lado con Takashi, miraba el entorno en el que se encontraba, la habitación estaba llena de humo y hacía calor, pasando por cortinas de color vino, velas aromáticas y una cama, donde en la misma estaban dos mujeres desnudas enredadas entre sábanas, en la parte de la mini sala se encontraba Ruby con su vestido rojo, y un joven de aspecto mujeriego con un traje negro fumando a lado de sus tres guarda espaldas.

Ruby: Toma asiento.

Takashi : Gracias.

Ruby: Bueno joven Komuro lo solicitamos aquí para ver y atender una situación que tiene que ver conmigo y con el joven Fox.

Takashi : ¿Cuál es?

Fox: ¿Dónde está mi prometida? Eso queremos saber.

Takashi : No se donde esta.

Fox: Claro que lo sabes solo no quieres decirlo.

Takashi : Si lo supiera ya la habría encontrado.

Fox: No está en la mansión, así que deja de hacerte el idiota.

Takashi : ¿Disculpe?

Fox: Por eso movilizaste a tu grupo. Irán a buscarla. ¿Oh me equivoco?

Takashi : Bueno eso hacemos, ¿tienen algún inconveniente con eso?

Ruby: No para nada Joven Komuro. Lo que queremos es ayudarlos.

Takashi : Bueno… ¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?

Fox: Por qué los reyes no caminan entre sus peones.

Ruby: Lo que quiere decir Fox es que tu, Takashi queremos que traigas de vuelta a Saya, sana y salva. Nosotros no podemos salir ya que… tenemos una misión importante que cumplir y no podemos arriesgar nuestras vidas, ya que pondría en riesgo la misión que llevamos.

Takashi : ¿Misión?

Ruby: Si. Bueno verás Takashi el gobierno que conocíamos se desmoronó y la única esperanza somos nosotros. La ONU dio una idea para conservar el orden sobre las personas.

Takashi : Si bueno ya me contaron acerca de eso y solo me queda decir que me voy a ir, a buscar a Saya.

Dijo antes de levantarse y acercarse a la puerta.

Fox: Komuro… quiero que comprendas que esto es muy importante, tómalo como un favor. Si logras traer devuelta a Saya tendrás a esas dos mujerzuelas para ti solo.

Takashi : Gracias por la oferta, pero a mi no me gusta lo que ya está masticado. De hecho me gusta mucho mi novia, gracias de igual manera. No se preocupen encontraré a Saya.

Fox: Gracias, sería una pena que ella muriese.

Takashi : Si…

Dijo antes de salir de la habitación e ir rápidamente al patio donde le esperaba una motocicleta, con ello este arranco y salió del lugar, en eso la lluvia se desató feroz mente Takashi no sabía a que lugar ir, más que uno en el que Saya estaría.

Mientras en la mansión Rei se encontraba caminando pensando lo que Takashi y ella acababan de hacer, se acostaron y todavía tenía que decirle a Hisashi hasta que escucho la voz de este mismo, por lo que salió y vio que aquel chico la buscaba, tomó un respiro y le habló.

Rei: ¿Qué pasa Hisashi?

Hisashi : Rei ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? Te estaba buscando.

Rei: ¿Qué ocurre?

Hisashi : Bueno era para salir a ir a buscar a tus padres.

Rei: ¿Cómo?

Hisashi : Si. Podemos salir a buscarlos.

Rei: Ya veo…

Hisashi : ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso no te alegra?

Rei: Si, Solo me pregunto si Takashi vendrá con nosotros.

Hisashi : No, no vendrá, me lo dijo, dijo que no le interesa buscar a nuestros familiares, prefiere irse de vago junto con Morita e Immamura. En fin, no le importamos, que más da no lo necesitamos, somos felices nosotros solos, ¿verdad?

Rei: Si, mejor dejarlo…

Hisashi : Bien, entonces iré a preparar las cosas, tu ve a prepárate, te veo en la salida.

Rei: De acuerdo.

Con esas palabras Rei decidió buscar a Takashi quien ya no se encontraba, por lo que decidió prepararse y toma revalorizar para decirle la verdad a Hisashi, ya en la salida esperaba con su arma a Hisashi, hasta que llegaron Alice y Kokoro.

Alice: Hermanita, que bueno que te encontramos. Saya – chan esta en peligro.

Rei: ¿Dices en peligro?

Kokoro: Salió de la mansión sola.

Alice: Takashi y los demás salieron a buscarla, me pidió que les ayudes.

Rei: ¿Por donde fueron?

Kokoro: Dijo que buscarás por el norte.

Rei: Bien voy para hay, deja que venga Hisashi.

Al escuchar la lluvia retumbar decidió salir topándose con Shido, su ira demoníaca salió inesperadamente y tomó su arma apuntando a su cara con la bayoneta.

Rei: Shido hijo de perra.

Shido : M-Miyamoto, es un alivio que te encuentres bien.

Rei: Cierra tu asquerosa boca, tu y tu padre son unos malditos, encerraron a mi padre en la cárcel y tu me hiciste repetir curso, mi padre me pidió clemencia y perdón, eres un pedazo de basura.

Shido: ¿Piensas cometer actos de asesinato a pesar se de ser hija de un oficial de policía?

Rei: Dije que cerraras el hocicó. Nada de lo que digas cambiara lo que pienso de ti. Eres una escoria… y yo… voy a asesinar te, no hay quien me lo impida.

Shido: Bien hazlo y convierte te en la asesina que tu padre quería.

Rei: ¡NO!

¡Plash!

El sonido provino de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Rei, donde ella cayó al suelo inconsciente, fue Hisashi quien le dio el golpe, Kokoro y Alice corrieron auxiliar a Rei, pero fueron sujetas por dos guardias, ambos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza y en la cara por parte de Shizuka quien les dijo que huyeron de ahí, pero fue tomada como prisionera y sometida por otros guardias en el momento aparecieron Fox y Ruby, Shido por su parte quedó impactado ante lo que ocurrió .

Shido : ¿Igou? ¿Qué haces?

El joven de cabello gris se mantuvo callado y frío.

Ruby: No te dirá nada, al menos que yo lo ordene.

Shido : ¿Quién es usted?

Ruby: La que te dará la vida eterna si aceptas arrodillarte para que te pueda dar un beso.

Shido: Yo…

Mientras con Hirano, el grupo se encontraba buscando a Saya por rincones de una avenida grande.

Hirano: No tengo ni idea de donde buscar. Yo creo que será inútil buscar.

Saeko : Pensemos positivo.

Immamura: Lo único positivo aquí es que te veo más bonita que ayer.

Morita : Si, opino lo mismo. De hecho, me encantaría darle a ese trasero.

Dijo éste acercándose a Saeko quien solo se alejo caminando indiferente ante sus comentarios.

Hirano : (¿Y estos?). Oigan venimos a buscar a Takagi.

Morita: Yo no se por que idiotas estamos buscándola. Ha esta hora ya esta muerta esa estúpida.

Hirano : ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Immamura: Por qué simplemente es una idiota y una cobarde.

¡PLASH!

Un fuerte golpe se escucho, fue Hirano quien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Immamura.

Saeko : ¡Hirano!

Hirano : ¡Retracta te!

Immamura : Imbécil, Igou no será el que te romperá la cara lo haré yo.

Dijo al momento de levantarse y darle un golpe a Hirano con su rifle en el estómago, por último este le dio un golpe con la rodilla en la cara para acabar en el suelo, Immamura tomó a Hirano por la ropa y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara, Saeko dio una patada a la cara de Immamura para alejarlo.

Immamura : ¡Hija de perra!

Saeko : Ya basta, una pelea debe ser justa, solo los cobardes atacan en el suelo.

Immamura : Tu debes aprender a no meterte.

En ese instante Morita tomo a Saeko por la espalda, pero antes de que hiciera una llave tomo su brazo izquierdo para tomarlo como palanca y con su espalda lo balanceo y lo tiro contra el suelo y darle un golpe en la cara. Hirano se levantó para ayudar, pero antes de que se acercara recibió una apuñalada de él estómago.

Immamura : ¿Sabes por qué todos te odian? Bueno es por que eres un idiota al confiar en nosotros.

Dijo éste después se sacar el cuchillo y dejar de sangrando a Hirano, Saeko por su parte corrió ayudarle, pero recibió un disparo en el pecho, cayendo al instante. Unos minutos después llegó un equipo armado con Morita e Immamura.

¿? : Bien hecho idiotas. El señor Fox y la señora Ruby los recompensaran por su obediencia.

Morita e Immamura: Todo por la Unión.

¿? : ¿Qué hacemos con el gordo?

¿?: Morirá por sus heridas. Déjenlo y vámonos.

Hirano: (¿Dónde estás… Takashi?).

Mientras con Takashi, se encuentra en una especie de parque de animales, se encontraba solo, Takashi decidió bajar de la moto para adentrarse en el parque , encontrándose solo con uno de ellos, para evítese problemas desenfundo su machete y asesinando lo, siguió por su camino hasta que llegó a una tumba.

Clik, clak.

Takashi : ¿No pudiste evitar venir acá verdad, Saya?

Este dijo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba a mirar a Saya, quien bajó su arma.

Saya: ¿Cómo sabías que vendría aquí?

Takashi : Solo lo supuse, esta tumba es especial para ti. Aquí esta sepultado tu perrito. Era obvio que vendrías a despedirte. Intentarías salir de Tokonosu, pero adivina que, ya estoy aquí para traerte a casa.

Saya: ¿Por qué? Solo dices que estás harto de mis quejas y que no sirvo para nada.

Takashi : En gran parte es cierto, pero irte del grupo no es parte de lo que te dije. Regresemos a la mansión.

Saya: ¡No! Solo lo que hacen es darme ordenes y yo ya estoy harta de eso. No pienso regresar.

Takashi : Por favor Saya, analiza lo que dices, ahora no es tiempo de ponerse de caprichosa

Saya : No es capricho, simplemente no quiero casarme.

Takashi : ¿Por qué?

Saya: ¡Por qué te amo!

Takashi : ¿Qué?

Saya: Desde la secundaria. Me enamore de ti.

Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y cruzaba los brazos.

Saya: Da igual eso, por que me voy. Tu estas con Miyamoto así que no te volveré a causar más problemas.

Takashi : ¡Espera!

Dijo este al momento de abrazarla e inmovilizar la.

Saya: ¡¿Q-Qué haces?!

Takashi : Por favor no te vayas. No puedo ser tu novio o algo como tal, pero haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte, si no quieres casarte solo díselo a tus padres, no les hagas esto. Ellos te aman con toda su fuerza, no se perdonaría si algo te pasa… yo no me perdonaría. Por favor, solo regresa con nosotros.

Saya: Takashi…

Esta dejó de forcejear con Takashi y decidió verle al rostro para luego besarlo apasionadamente, poco a poco subió la temperatura, Takashi decido tirar al suelo a Saya quien se estaba desabrochando su camisa blanca mientras se recostaba en la maleza seca. Takashi mantenía un poco más el juego para que este le inyectase un tranquilizador por medio de una inyección, pero en eso escucho unos pasos. Eran 12 personas armadas equipadas con trajes antidisturbios.

¿? : Vaya, vaya, no pensé que la hija del señor Souichiro hiciera algo como esto en un parque, esto me suena algo sumamente sucio.

Ambos chicos se separaron para tomar sus armas, pero fueron detenidos por disparos en el suelo para que no las tocarán. Takashi recibió un disparo en su hombro izquierdo haciendo que cayera al suelo, Saya fue auxiliarlo rápidamente.

Saya: ¡No! Takashi, resistente por favor. ¡Se arrepentirán de a verlo hecho!

¿? :Cierra la boca que ahora te toca a ti.

Dijo al momento de levantar su arma, pero inesperadamente recibió un disparo en la cabeza alertando a los demás, fueron emboscados por un forajido con vestimenta negra y cabello plata, Saya tomó a Takashi con su arma para salir del campo de tiro. Llegando a cubrirse en un carro, Saya tomó su arma y respondió a los disparos, mientras el forajido cambió a modo de combate cuerpo a Cuerpo, uno de los atacantes lanzó una Granada obligando a Takashi y a Saya a correr hacia una tienda con un vidrio polarizado, la fuerza de la explosión empujó a ambos jóvenes atravesando el cristal, con toda su velocidad se levantaron para cubrirse.

¿? : ¡¿Cómo mierda no le dan a esa estúpida y a ese negro hijo de puta?!

¿?: ¡A la mierda lancen granadas al edificio! ¡Se están acercando los muertos!

¿? : ¡Si señor!

Con esas palabras tomaron cada uno una grabada y las lanzaron al edificio en el que estaban Takashi y Saya, mientras el sujeto encapuchado decido salir del lugar.

Saya : ¡Takashi!

Takashi : ¡Mierda! ¡Granada!

¡BAM! ¡BAM!

Las explosiones que causaban en el edificio causó que se derrumbara poco a poco, Takashi junto a Saya intentaron buscar una salida pero colapso del edificio quedando entre los escombros.

¿? : Comete eso maldito hijo de perra.

¿? : Okey idiotas vámonos de aquí, los muertos están llegando por doquier.

Con ello salieron del lugar dejando el campo de batalla y a Takashi y a Saya bajo los escombros abrazados envueltos de tierra y polvo.

Takashi : Demonios… ¡Ayuda!

Saya: Takashi.

Takashi : ¿Puedes moverte Saya?

Saya: Algo.

Takashi : Ve hacia la luz, por el único sendero que hay. Corre.

Saya: No voy a dejarte.

Takashi : Te voy a seguir, pero no puedo hacerlo si tu estas conmigo.

Saya: Bien.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el suelo, el cascajo por suerte dejó una especie de sendero donde llevaba a la salida, para suerte de ellos no quedaron aplastados por los escombros, ambos siguieron para poder salir, hasta que por fin salieron, ambos estaban empolvados y con un poco de sangre en sus rostros, la herida de Takashi era grave, el joven había sufrido bastante daño para continuar.

Takashi : Saya… corre, lejos de aquí, busca un lugar donde poder esconderte.

Saya : No te voy a dejar.

Takashi : No seas idiota, ellos no se van a rendir, tengo el doble de peso que el tuyo, no podrás cargar me sola, además… estoy herido.

Saya: Claro que no… vamos a huir y…

Takashi : Seremos felices…

Saya: Bueno…

Takashi : Saya yo…

¡Bam!

Un disparo se escucho en impacto en el torso de Takashi dejándole en el suelo, uno de los atacantes había aparecido atacando a Saya tomándole por el cuello, pero esta tomó una piedra que se encontraba cercas para darle el golpe en la cabeza, dándole tiempo de salir huyendo dirección a una de las casas cercanas, donde el hombre la había alcanzado y había azotado contra la puerta rompiéndola de golpe, Saya en el suelo intentó defenderse, pero el sujeto la tomó por el cuello tratando de quitarle la respiración, ya con sus últimos esfuerzos le rogaba a alguien que le ayudara, el sujeto había recibido una apuñalada con un cuchillo en el cráneo, eliminando lo al instante.

¿? : ¿Estas bien?

Saya: ¿Quién eres tú?

Dijo esta antes de cerrar los ojos.

Continuara….

Avances :

Kokoro : ¡Hermano!

Takashi : Debemos salir de aquí y salvarlos.

¿!? : Si piensas ir solo morirás.

Takashi : Tenemos que correr, están por llegar.

Saya: Necesitamos ayuda para poder liberarlos a todos.

Continúa...


End file.
